Romance in Konoha
by Sumikoa
Summary: A love filled humurous romance fanfic featuring tons of Naruto characters and YOUR OCs! Many character pairings such as SasXSak,NaruXHina, ShikaXIno,references to TenXNeji, TenXLee, TemeriXShika,SakXNaru.I LOVE feedback so please read and review! Thanks!
1. Enter centre stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Author''s notes: I HAD to re-do this chapter. It had been annoying me for a very long time since it was a very rough 'draft' first chapter and I was beginning to worry that people were taking one look at it, then leaving. Soo, I'm re-doing it.

The audience was quiet; all eyes were fixed upon the sole girl who had stepped onto the centre of the stage. The girl held herself proudly for a moment, taking the chance to survey the audience with her deep brown eyes. Her mouth etched into a slight smile as she took into account the amount of people that had bothered to turn up for her "show". Walking to the microphone that was positioned at the front of the stage, she erased all thoughts of the audience out of her mind. For a brief second, an image of Tsunade-same flickered through her mind as she recalled her earlier conversation with her, but that was quickly suppressed.

"Thank you so much every one for turning up! I hope you do not mind me taking the time to introduce this fanfiction?" Sumikoa smiled at the cheering audience before continuing. "Basically, you the readers are my audience. Picture that if you will. Now, to put it simply, Tsunade-Sama, Hokage, has sent me here to help raise awareness of the excellent shinobi this village contains! Missions have not been coming in as they should do. Soo, we have set up this scheme...shinobi, for a limited time, will be available to go on dates with any respectable readers! Simply send in your application to me; Sumikoa, and I will systematically go through each one!" Sumikoa nodded to the attendants who standing at the side of the stage began handing out application forms to people in the audience.

The application form reads as follows;

Name:

Age:(Please match your age to your date. Eg; would a 12 year really go out with Kakashi for example?).

Appearance:

Abilities (Eg Ninja techniques..please make them believable..you won't for instance have sharingan).:

Person you want to go with:

Guys available: Lee, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara.

Girls Available: Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura.

Please bare in mind that as the story progresses, some characters may become off bounds. Therefore, if you choose them for a date..you may have to wait until they become available again.

Where you want to go:

Anything you want him to say/give to you:

You can leave bits blank if you want. I will just be creative and make it up. :) Oh, and from now on, I''m going to do all the people who don''t say please in their requests last. It''s quite rude to send just the above details and not even ask if I would mind doing it or um, something ((cries)). This is done in my very tiny amount of free time...sorry for the rant!

Sumikoa left the stage, laughing slightly at the audience who were hurrying to fill out the application form in the hope of getting their 'number one crush'.It was a slightly nervous laugh though; after all, you can never be too sure what will happen when filling a small space with a lot of shinobi.


	2. Yume's date

A/N: Re did this chapter partly as well; please ignore the double commas and quotation marks. Thanks. Please read and review!!!!

Sumikoa grinned and leant over the microphone. She really had not expected so many people to fill out application forms but she was immensely happy that they had done so. She frowned briefly upon noting Hinata who was eying the audience nervously next to her. For some reason, Sumikoa found it annoying the way the girl was always fiddling with her jacket; she had a sudden urge to whack Hinata's hands but fortunately resisted, as a blond bubbly boy bounced up to her.

"Am I first on the list, Sumikoa-chan?!" Naruto screamed excitably next to Sumikoa, who hurriedly placed a hand over her microphone.

"No Naruto, the first contestant does not want you; but they are a girl!" She turned to the audience, grimacing when she realised that Naruto was still standing next to her. He really was trying her patience, she struggled to keep a smile etched on her face.

"What?! Who could she possibly want if it''s not me!! It can''t be fuzzy brows right?!" Naruto protested, using his pet nickname for Lee. He was jumping so much in his excitement to be on television that he was not completely watching where he was going. Therefore, with a sickening crunch; he feel head-fist into the audience where he was immediately pounced on by scary screaming fangirls.

Sumikoa smiled evilly. "Good, well he will be gone for a while! Hmm, so anyhow Gaara is up first and.." Sumikoa stoped mid-sentence as a layer of sand appears underneath her. Gaara is standing to one side, leaning against the wall with his eyes close. Upon hearing Sumikoa say his name his eyes open slowly.

"Excuse me?" Gaara whispered. Sumikoa shifted from foot to foot nervously and moved towards Shikamaru who gave her an exasperated look.

"Um, so if you would be so kind to get in the capsule you can go meet your girl who is wait…….um, Gaara?" Sumikoa begged.

Suddenly, a giant wall of sand closed round Gaara so that he was completely covered and could not longer be seen. Sumikoa leant over the sand tomb and poked it nervously, frightened that it would erupt or something equally drastic.

"Gaara?? Um, you have to go on that date you know. I mean, it might be fun! Um, not that you and fun get along, um I mean……" She attempted, before sighing and leaving backstage. She returned shortly with a hose which she pointed threatening at the sand capsule. "I'm sorry Gaara but this is for your own good. People; put the sand tomb in the capsule!!" She ordered.

Shikamaru, Lee and Ino all struggled to carry the sand tomb over to the capsule where they stuffed it swiftly in; not wanting to hold it for longer than needed. Sumikoa bounced over and hosed the capsule down with water. Instantly, the sand turned to mud to leave a very muddy and annoyed Gaara underneath. Quickly, Sumikoa pressed the eject capsule button; everyone turned to the screen with an apprehensive look on their face. For a short while, the audience is hushed but cheers resume as they see Gaara reappear next to Yume in a bar.

Yume is sitting on a bar stool happily chatting to the bar-tender. Her long white hair is flicked neatly over her shoulder, she smiles. ""So I was writing some rock music for this band ''Kakashi''s angels"" the other week and they told me about this flyer! Apparently, some girl called Sumikoa has got together some Konoki student''s who are willing to go on some dates! So I signed up for it! I''m waiting for Gaara now! Can you believe it?!"" Yume fidgets on her stool. Upon hearing his name Gaara''s eyes narrow, he drips mud as he walks over to Yume. Customers around him move out of his way quickly noticing the don''t-mess-with-me- look in his eyes.

""Don''t look now but I think you knight in shining armour…… or should I say shining mud is here for you"" The bartender whispers to Yume so Gaara cannot hear him. Yume turns excitedly. Brushing her purple and black ninja robes down she extends her hand to Gaara. A single black opal stoned ring adorns her middle index finger. ""I''m Yume, your date, its nice to?"" Her introduction is left hanging in the air as Gaara completely ignores her and sits down at the bar.

""Panda-chan?"" He says while ordering straight vodka from the bar. He turns to look at Yume who doesn''t bat an eyelid.

""Well, you do have a lot of eyeliner and"" Yume stops mid-sentence again as she realises that Gaara is completely not listening. She brushes her hair angrily out of her eyes. ""Hey, just to let you know, you weren''t my first choice either, I wanted to go with Kiba and.."" She started heatedly.

""I''m never anyone''s first choice."" Gaara calmly said. ""Come on. I''m going to show you something"" He said getting up and leaving the bar. Yuma had no choice but to follow, she was slightly amused by how the date was going. Following Gaara he led her to a wide clearing, which was completely deserted.

""I wonder if this is where he trains?"" Yuma thought to herself. She stared around opened-eyed. A light breeze was beginning to pick up and she shivered involuntary. "" I knew I should have brought a coat."" She thought miserably. Gaara noticing her shiver narrowed his eyes.

""Come here"" He ordered. He beckoned her to stand in the centre of the clearing. Sighing, Yuma did as he said; there was really no arguing with this guy. She stopped and waited for Gaara''s next move. Immediately Gaara started doing some hand movements. ""what the.. is he going to attack me?! If this is his idea of a date……"" Yuma looked startled as sand appeared underneath her. ""um, Gaara??"" She began questionably. But too late, a cocoon of sand erupted underneath and she was swallowed whole. Weirdly enough, she was actually quite calm even though it was pitch black inside the tomb.

""Oooff."" Yuma heard a thud against the sand outside. ""What the?"" She thought, then she looked down at her hands and laughed mischievously. Her hands were glowing black. Unfortunately for Gaara her ""Nightmare Friction Attack"" had kicked in and since Gaara was the nearest thing he had been attracted to her and was now stuck to the outside of the sand tomb. ""Serves him right for putting me in here in the first place."" She thought. She twisted her hands and was satisfied to her that Gaara had been twisted outside the tomb too.

""Now Gaara, either we have a nice date or I''m going to leave you here."" Yuma said cheekily. She had him right where she wanted him. Nothing happened for a while and for one second Yuma thought she had truly hurt Gaara, but then the sand tomb began to dissolve around her. Eventually the sand completely disappeared leaving a rather sheepish looking Gaara standing connected to her hands. ""Let go then"" He said. Yuma looked down at her hands, which was placed upon Gaara''s chest. ""Ok panda-chan but you are taking me somewhere nice now and NOT trying to kill me."" She smiled sweetly as Gaara gave her a glare. ""Boy, that glare is not going to work on me. Now let''s go!"" She stepped away from Gaara, her hands dropping to her side.

Gaara''s brow now had a constant frown mark across it. Yuma was very tempted to tell him that he would be at a risk of wrinkles if he kept it up but didn''t think it was the exact moment. ""Fine"" Gaara said. He folded his arms and looked her up and down. Yuma blushed for a second. ""How dare he look at he like that!"" She thought furiously. Gaara noticed her discomfort and smiled eerily. ""Sit"" He commanded. Yuma folded her arms. ""Oh no, I''m not doing what you want me to do this time, not after……ahhh"" She screamed as Gaara scooped her up with some sand and put her into a sitting position. He sat down next to her. ""Ever seen the night sky?"" He asked as he created a circle of sand around them and lifted them into the air. Yuma whitened as the rose high above the tree-tops. ""This better be safe panda- chan."" She said, annoyed with herself for being so scared. Never the less, she didn''t want to fall so she grabbed hold of Gaara''s arm who looked momentarily startled. The sand cloud tilted slightly. ""Watch it panda-chan!"" She snapped as she grabbed Gaara''s arm tighter. She failed to notice the effect this was having on Gaara who was quite taken aback.

The cloud began to hover and move across the sky until Gaara reached what appeared to be his destination: a mountaintop. ""Here"" He said. The cloud disappeared beneath them and Yuma fell to the ground with a bump. She didn''t have time to snap at Gaara though because the sight took her breath away. A rich red and gold sunset over the trees lay before her. Stars were beginning to show to the right, and to the left the sea lapped gently. ""It''s so, so"" Her breath was taken a way.

""Beautiful?"" Gaara prompted. Yuma looked up at him and with a sudden burst of girlyness that she didn''t believe she had hugged him. Gaara''s eyes widened. ""Yes. It''s so beautiful Gaara-chan!"" She whispered. And with that she disappeared as she was whisked back home. Gaara was whisked back to the studio moments later.

Sumikoa: ((wiping her eyes with a handkerchief)) That was so beautiful Gaara..i didn''t know you had it in you!

Gaara: I was going to push her off the cliff..

Naruto: I bet that would have destroyed the moment!!

Sumikoa: um, well, yes, next contestant!


	3. Ooakami's date

Sumikoa walks back on to the stage carrying a piping hot cup of hot chocolate. She sips it brushing her hair out of her eyes wearily as she looks over to Gaara. She sighs.

Sumikoa: Gaara, you can come out of your cocoon now, Yume isn't coming back, your date is over. ((She hears a muffled sound coming from the tomb and puts her ear to it tentatively.))

Gaara: Make me.

Sumikoa: Well, you see, that's the problem. The hose has been banned from a stupid water drought and so; I'm going to have to leave you in there. ((A silence followed by some strange munching sounds comes from the tomb.))

Sumikoa: You better not have nicked my lunch Gaara. ((Evil laughing erupts from the tomb and Sumikoa sighs miserably.))

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Sumikoa: Yes, exactly right Shikamaru! But guess who is going next..?! ((Sumikoa smiles evilly at Shikamaru who backs away nervously. ))

Shikamaru: um, Naruto?

Sumikoa: No. I still haven't seen him since he fell into the crowd. ((Looks nervously into the crowd.)). He better be ok, my boss will kill me if he doesn't come back. So typical of Naruto! Anyhows, you're up Shikamaru, look lively!

Shikamaru looks anything but lively and continues to back away.

Shikamaru: Well…I'll just be going to look for Naruto. ((He makes a dash for the edge of the stage.))

Sumikoa: Not so quick Shikam. ((She stops mid-sentence as she noticed that Gaara had already stopped Shikamaru from leaving. A long coil of sand was wrapped around Shikamaru's leg. A voice could be heard from the tomb. ))

Gaara: If I had to go on a date so can you.

Shikamaru look crestfallen but didn't complain as Gaara flicked him viciously into the capsule. Sumikoa skipped over and flicked the eject button ignoring the glare she was getting from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Girls. How troublesome. ((With a little pop he disappeared. Everyone turned to the screen, even Gaara who had decided to poke his head out of his tomb so he now looked like some kind of demented turtle.))

Gaara: I heard that commentary person.

((Nervous coughing.))

Sumikoa: I hope Shikamaru has a decent conversation on this date. If he says 'how troublesome' one more time I may have to feed him to the fan girls. ((Screams erupt from the audience. One girl with a placard reading 'Shikamaru I love you! I named my baby after you!' fell over in excitement. Everyone turns to watch the screen))

The screen flashes for a few seconds then focuses to reveal a girl who was resting on the trunk of an oak tree. Her eyes were closed lazily as she watched the clouds sail peacefully above, her right hand, which was adorned with four silver bracelets, was trailed over a black wolf with slanted white eyes. "Akira?" She asked. The wolf raised his head to look up at her. "Do you think we will like him? Because if he doesn't like you I don't think I'm going to want to go on this date." Ooakami sighed as Akira gave her a soft woof. "Yes I know I can see into the future and see how it goes but what will be the fun in that?!" She pouted fiddling with her wolf pendant that was hanging around her neck.

Shikamaru meanwhile was sitting in a tree directly above Ooakami wincing slightly as he rubbed his leg where Gaara had grabbed him. He sighed miserably. "Stupid Gaara, just because he missed that girl I bet, well, better get this over with." He somersaulted onto the ground directly in front of Ooakami. "I'm Shikamaru and I'm your date for today I guess." He began then stopped when Akira came up to him resting her paws on his leg. Ooakami got to her feet.

Her baggy black trousers waved gently in the breeze and she brushed down her purple sleeveless turtleneck. "I thought they said you were smart? Well, it's not just me you are going on a date with; it's both of us. I'm Ooakami and this," She pointed to the wolf. "is Akira." The wolf barked in greeting. "So, where are you taking us?" Ooakami prompted when Shikamaru didn't say anything. Shikamaru blinked down at the wolf in surprise.

He stared for a second not answering then promptly knelt down and interlocked his fingers together. Akira sniffed him energetically. "Well?" Ooakami prompted when Shikamaru had remained silent for five minutes. Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Where else do girls like to go on dates? The movies of course!" Shikamaru proposed. He attempted a smile but it came across as more of a lazy drawl. Ooakami stared at him a moment before nodding silently. "Let's walk though, me and Akira haven't gone on our daily training expedition today and we are feeling pretty energetic!!" She exclaimed before breaking into a jog with Akira bounding after her.

Shikamaru looked on forlornly. "A walk? I'd call that more of a sprint" He looked at the sky for a few seconds, clouds drifted across and a nearby dove hooted. Eventually he shrugged and took after Ooakami. "Man…this sucks.." He thought.

For a while all was silent as the two jogged together through the woods, birds flew in shock from hedges every so often started to see anyone about, Akira snapped at them eagerly. Ooakami sneaked a glance over at Shikamaru who was completely silent. "Hmm, he isn't that bad looking I guess. But completely boring! I thought a smart guy like him would have loads to say!" She looked down at Akira, and smiled mischievously. She knew just how she could get this date started! "What Shikamaru needs is a little warm-up!" And with out warning she pounced on him. Shikamaru flew back into the air and landed against a tree with a thud, his breath leaving him in one gasp. He looked up at Ooakami in surprise.

"Well, if you aren't going to say anything then we might as well fight instead! After all, I did miss my training practice for this date! You have to be called the smartest guy for something and it obviously isn't your conversational or social skills! So show me what you have got!" She grinned cheekily as Akira got into a fighting stance by the side of her. Shikamaru got up brushing his tunic down. He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Fight? Girls can't fight... hmm, whatever. Looks like I have no choice" He smiled, surprisingly enough this girl was starting to grow on him. Now he knew what his father meant when he said he didn't mind taken orders from his mother. Girls with attitude sure proved to be interesting…

"Woah!" He should stop daydreaming; he leapt to the side pulling out a knife as Akira leapt straight for him. Unfortunately he had momentarily forgotten about Ooakami and she slammed into him from his right side winding him for the third time that day. "Really, this day is proving to be tiresome," He thought as he leapt and somersaulted to keep out of reach of the two.

Ooakami stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. "You sure are quick but don't think just because you're cute you are going to get let of easy!" She smiled as Shikamaru blushed. Ooakami leapt forward…and…wait…she couldn't! What was wrong with her legs! She looked down; her eyes widened as she saw the shadow linking their two bodies together. "But how?!" She moaned.

"Simple, the trees gave me the shadow I needed. I just had to wait for you to stop long enough...like when you took that stop for a breath just now.." Shikamaru explained.

Ooakami frowned. He was good! "So what are you going to do now? You won." She admitted miserably.

"Hey, no getting sad on me! Pretty girls are all troublesome when they need cheering up. Now…I'm curious, what do girls have in their pockets?" Shikamaru started going through his pockets. The shadow attachment made Ooakami go through hers too. She blushed as she pulled out a watercolour drawing she had done while waiting for him to appear for the date.

Shikamaru walked forward to her interested in her piece of paper. Likewise, she walked to him; it wasn't as if she had a choice. She sighed as she handed over the paper and he looked at it. A frown line was etched across his face. "You drew this?" He asked and Ooakami nodded. The picture showed the sky with clouds sailing across. She had used the watercolours to make it appear as if the clouds were moving. "Hmm." Shikamaru snapped off the shadow tying them and pocketed the picture. He waved a finger at Ooakami as she opened her mouth to object. "I get this for winning. Ok?" He didn't wait for an answer but carried on walking.

Akira barked questionably. "What was up with the guy?"

"Nothing. I just liked the picture." He said. Akira and Ooakami both stopped dead in their tracks, Did he just..?

"Did you just…answer Akira?" She asked shocked that anyone not from her clan could understand canines. Shikamaru turned and smiled. "I understand only a few things. When you get to hang out with Kiba as much as I have you will start to pick up a few things. Now, how about that movie?" He reached out and grabbed her hand causing her to smile girlishly. "I don't want to be late and miss the beginning, we might miss the crucial plot line and that would be so troublesome." He stated. Ooakami nodded, her purple eyes gleaming. "You better buy me popcorn though!" She laughed as he pushed her into a bush and ran off.

"No way, I won that match, you need to buy me popcorn!" He shouted back as she chased after him.

Pretty soon they reached the cinema. It was a small building placed far back on the outskirts of town. Both their faces were beaming red as they had run all the way. Not saying anything because they were out of breath but smiling sweetly at each other they stepped into the cinema. Shikamaru handed over some money and received two tickets in return. He looked down at Akira who bounced her tail against the floor. Ooakami noticing his gaze sighed. "They don't let wolves in here. Don't worry though, I'll be fine with out him for a while." She patted Akira's head whose tail had stopped wagging. Shikamaru was meanwhile looking around the cinema his hands interlocked in the same position she had seen earlier. "What's up?" She asked. Shikamaru didn't reply but tore the tickets up and grabbed her hand. He led her out of the cinema and across to the back of the building. Ooakami didn't see anything interesting with the back of the building but nevertheless she followed him.

"Oh! I see!" She smiled in delight! A tree was growing against the side of the back of the cinema. They climbed up it, Akira bouncing from branch to branch happily. Perched on the second to topmost branch the three had the perfect view straight through the window to the cinema. Now all three of them thanks to Shikamaru's sharp thinking could see straight in! She snuggled into the nook of Shikamaru's arm to watch the film. "You know what you forgot…popcorn!" She smiled as the film finished. Shikamaru kissed her forehead, as he was poofed back to the studio with a loud bang.

Sumikoa: That was great Shikamaru!

Naruto: Dude, you totally kissed her! How come I never got to kiss my date! ((He was sat-crossed legged on the stage eating ramen. Bandages were wrapped around him where fan girls had attacked him earlier. Ramen sauce was splashed down his face.))

Shikamaru: I know! I don't know what came over me…aren't girls troublesome!?

Sumikoa: Take a look at yourself Naruto! Who would want to kiss that?!

Naruto: What?! (He wiped off the sauce with his sleeve.)) How about now?

Sumikoa: You're hopeless!! Anyhows, next contestant!


	4. Interlude: a break

Sumikoa rubs her head miserably. A headache was forming, try as she might something was always going wrong. Gaara had decided to hibernate in his cacoon, Naruto was teasing the fangirls, Shikamaru was daydreaming about his last date, and Sasuke still hadn't appeared yet. She was dreading what it would be like to have animals on stage but there was really nothing left for it. Balancing the phone in her hands, and being very careful not to let her still wet-bright blue painted nails smudge she typed in a number and placed the ringing phone to her ear.

Sumikoa: Can you get here now? We need you. ((listening.) Yes, it's urgent. ((listening.)) Yes you can bring your dog. Is it toilet trained? ((listening.)) Yes...we have dog bones. ((Listening)) And dog bones for the dog too?? So who are the other ones for?! ((listening.)) Oh, for you, I see, yes I should have known. ((listening.)) Twenty minutes?! Fine, fine, I'll see you then.

Sumikoa handed the phone to a nearby assistant and sweeps the audience in one glance. It seemed to be a success as far as the reviews were going. Right now they were all on their break and the audience was currently stocking up on ice-cream and candy for the next date. Sumikoa sighed, when she had signed up for this job she knew it would be troublesome but not this bad! She hit her head with her hand annoyed.

Sumikoa: I've been spending way too much time with Shikamaru, now even I'm saying

'how troublesome!'!

She walked over to the opposite end of the stage where Lee was sitting rather miserably. Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time she sat down next to him.

Sumikoa: Lee, I'm sure someone will pick you soon. Loads of people like you! It's just..that green jump suit of yours isn't very appealing to girls and, well.

Sumikoa trailed off as two red blush marks appeared on Lee's cheeks.

Lee: It's not that Sumikoa-chan! And besides, Gei-sensei says this jump suit attracts all the girls and..

Sumikoa: um ((coughs nervously.)), exactly how many girls do you see Gei-sensei with??

Lee jumps angrily to his feet and glares at Sumikoa.

Lee: Gei-sensei doesn't have time for girls because he is so busy training! And, and

Sumikoa: Of course! That's got to be it!((laughs nervously.)) And don't worry, I know someone who is interested in you Lee!! ((Sumikoa winks at Lee)).

Lee's face erupts into a smile as he looks around the stage excitedly who the person who is interested in him. Sumikoa smiled, he really was just like a little boy in a toy store when you told him something that made him happy. She sighed, completely clueless though.

Sumikoa: I'm sure she is closer than you realise Lee-chan. Can you do me a favour please? ((Sumikoa points over to the cacoon. One of the attendants has leant a ladder on it to reach the lighting above.)) Can you go tell that attendant that if he values his life he won't lean his ladder on Gaara's cacoon. Gaara, I fear is hibernating.

Lee: I'm on it! Count on me!

Sumikoa smiles as she watches him bouncing over to Gaara's cocoon. Turning she realises she isn't alone.

Kiba: You rang? You better have those dog bones! I'm starved!

Akaramaru: Bark!

Kiba: Him too!

Kiba pulls his fur rimmed hood done from his head revealing his smiling face.

Kiba: The girls couldn't go on without me huh?

Sumikoa: Yeah, something like that! Now get ready! You're up next!


	5. Ame's date

Sumikoa pasted a grin on to her face as the curtain rose and the audience cheered once more.

She waved energetically before beckoning Kiba to come to the centre of the stage and stand next to her.

Sumikoa: Due to popular demand of my loyal audience, I have Kiba with me here! ((Kiba coughs in the background suggestively)). Oh, and of course, Akamaru too! ((Akamaru barked happily in greeting.)). Right, well, Kiba into the ((Sumikoa looks around the stage puzzled.)) Kiba?! Where have you gotten to?

Frantically Sumikoa ran round the stage searching for Kiba and Akamaru. She ran a hand through her tousled black hair. Suddenly laughter erupted from the audience, she looked up at them questionably. A guy in the crowd pointed up at the big screen behind her on the wall.

Sumikoa: Oh! ((She gasped in surprise.)). Seems like Kiba is a bit eager!!

Without her prompting him, Kiba had already gotten into the capsule and was on search with Akamaru for his date. They had been transported to what appeared to be the edges of a fairground. Little children were running around big grins on their faces and candy floss in their hands. A towering Ferris wheel stood dead centre of the fair, and various stalls were placed across the field.

"Wow, this looks like our kind of place Akamaru! " Kiba surveyed the place in one long sweeping glance. They bounded along into the crowd scanning the people for any girls that looked like they were waiting for him. Kiba stood and scratched his head confused. "She is no-where to be seen Akamaru! Where.." He stopped mid-sentence and turned to see a girl pulling on his sleeve.

"I'm Ame!! It's nice to finally meet you!! Wow, a dog! Is this Akamaru??!"A bubbly girl stood before Kiba, she spoke rather fast so at first Kiba wasn't entirely sure what to make of her. He looked down at her amused as she scratched behind Akamaru's ears. She smiled up at him cheekily. "Don't stand there with your mouth open silly! Let's check out the fair! " She waved a hand behind her, indicating the fair. People were laughing and screaming with joy as they ran from ride to ride. Ame rummaged in her red short's pockets and pulled out some tickets, some of which she handed to Kiba who looked at them bemused. She bounced up and down excitedly, pulling on Kiba's sleeve again. A little ferret named Sanji poked it's head questioning out of the front of her white pullover. It's tousled fur quivered slightly in the wind, then it popped it's head back in again.

Kiba still had a dumb-struck look at his face. "I can't go with you, I'm sorry. Are you looking for your parents? You see, I'm waiting for my date. Have you seen anyone" Kiba pulled out a piece of paper with some writing on it. It was speckled slightly with mud. "who has long blonde white hair, one blue eye, one green eye and..."Kiba stopped mid-sentence to look at Ame who was tapping her foot irritably. A rush of understanding swept over Kiba. He broke into a grin that Ame found rather infectious so helplessly she grinned back.

"You're my date! Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you are rather short! I thought that maybe you were a kid or something." Kiba began, then noticing Ame's face fall he stopped. She was staring at the ground angrily, shuffling her black sandals on the dirt floor. He scratched his head again nervously. "Um, but short girls are the best! I mean that way, me and Akamaru can protect you! And they're easier to hug!" He said finally blushing and not quite meeting her eyes. Ame looked up suddenly her face breaking into a massive smile. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said shyly. Akamaru barked cheekily, he wasn't used to seeing Kiba go shy.

"She can look amazingly pretty when she smiles" Kiba thought causing himself to blush again. Luckily Ame didn't notice but instead grabbed his hand with her gloved one. She immediately began running, weaving in-between the crowd. Kiba laughed. "What's the rush?" He asked. "Woah!"He leapt forward as Ame tripped over a rock flying forward. He caught her in his arms and held her close to him protectively. Her face barely inches she looked up at him and stuck her tongue out cheekily. "Thank's for the catch! It was a nice trip but I forgot to send you a postcard!" She laughed. Kiba grimaced. "Girl, that is a seriously bad joke! You totally owe me some candy floss for that!" Kiba laughed, scanning the fair for a candy floss stall. His brown eyes rested instead on a yellow tented stall. Immediately he led her over to it. Pulling the door flap out of the way for Ame they both went in and sat down at the matted floor.

"Two bowls of plain rice balls and dumplings and a piece of raw steak please." Kiba asked a waiter who was passing their table. The waiter noted it down in his little black note-pad, nodded, then walked off. Two minutes later he placed two hot steaming bowls of food in front of them and two sets of chopsticks.

"Wow, how did you know this was my favourite food?!" Ame exclaimed as she watched Kiba feed some steak to Akamaru. She was very happy that he had decided on this place rather than the candy floss stall. Sanji poked his head out of her pockets a moment later and crept onto the table where he started munching on a dumpling stolen from Ame's bowl.

"No kidding?! This is my favourite food too!" Kiba smiled happy to see her so excited. Ame meanwhile was oblivious to Kiba's reply as she was busy tucking into her food. Half-way through the meal she burped and placed her hand to her mouth. She blushed slightly but laughed when she realised that Kiba was trying his best not to laugh either. "Now I know that you appreciated that meal for sure!" He said. Paying for the meal Kiba grabbed Ame's hand and led her over to a games stall.

"Now it's time for me and Akamaru to show off our skills!" He shouted as he paid the stall-owner who handed him five rings. Kiba pointed to a panda looking plushie. "It's Gaara!! I have to win you it! One!" Kiba chucked a ring aiming for it. He missed and grinned hopelessly. "I still have four more!" He chucked the silver ring missing three more times. Ame shook her head at him.

"Give it here!" She took the last ring from Kiba and squinted her eyes aiming for the plushie once more. It whizzed through the air and landed...smack down on the plushie! She jumped excitedly; squealing and punching the air. The stall-owner handed her the plushie smiling. "Can't rely on your boyfriend huh?" He chuckled as Kiba blushed. Kiba shuffled his feet.

"Hey, shut up! I think he rocks!"She giggled, suddenly overcome by a fit of hyperness she hugged him! "Oh look!" She pointed to the panda's ribbon that it had around it's neck: "It's pink and yellow; my two favourite colours!" Her eyes misted over overcome by a surge of happiness. Seeing this Kiba's eyes misted over too; he really didn't want this date to end.

"Let's go on the ghost house: last thing before I go!" He said dragging her to the train ride before she had time to say anything else. Just before he got into the carriage Kiba turned to Akamaru. "Wait here for me." He whispered. "I gotta do this alone boy!" He patted Akamaru on the head and jumped into the carriage with Ame. She looked at him suspiciously. "What about..?" She didn't have time to finish her sentence for with a eyrie squeak the door to the ride opened and their carriage clattered forward.

Ame jumped and grabbed onto Kiba's arm in fright. Kiba turned and smiled cheekily back at Akamaru before putting his arm around her. "I can't be sharing you with no dog!" He thought shamelessly as Ame snuggled up next to him. The carriage creaked around the ride, skeletons pounced out on them, and fake spiders fell onto Ame's head causing her to squeal. The carriage turned a corner and just as Kiba leant in to kiss her on the cheek a gust of air blew viciously down on Ame causing her to jump and turn her head towards Kiba. Poor Kiba blushed in the dark as he realised he had missed her cheek and kissed her on the lips instead! Luckily for him he was transported back to the studio, along with Akamaru before Ame could see him in the sunlight and see his red face.

Ame stepped out of the carriage grinning widely from ear to ear. She was so happy that she didn't hear the people in the ghost ride's queue yelling at her asking where the guy with her had gone. Ame stopped and turned back at the people saying cheekily "It was the ghost train! Some monster came and nabbed my guy!" She laughed as people left the ghost train's queue giving the ride freaked out looks.

Back at the studio Sumikoa paced angrily up and down.

Sumikoa: A monster? I'm a monster!" ((Kiba scratched his head nervously.))

Kiba: Hey, you wouldn't be jealous now that I kissed her would you? ((Sumikoa gave him a don't-mess-with me look that Kiba thought was unique to Gaara. He backed away.))

Sumikoa: Next contestant!


	6. Hinata's date

The stage was in havoc, Sasuke had finally appeared from wherever he had been and managed to set the curtains on fire with his _Katon Goukakyuu jutsu_ technique in attempt to attack Naruto who was successfully managing to annoy him. Akamaru who was obviously not toilet trained had created several puddles across the stage and Gaara had a fangirl hostage inside his tomb since she had gotten too close to him when attempting to sign his gourd. Stressed, but with a big smile on her face for her audience Sumikoa leapt from problem to problem trying to make her guests happy again.

Eventually she realised that complete control would be impossible and faced her audience in defeat.

Sumikoa: Sorry about the wait guys! We have a treat in store for you today! A girl has been selected! That's right! One of our beautiful girls has been chosen!

Almost immediately after Sumikoa made her announcement all the guys on the stage went quiet and stared at Sumikoa. Naruto climbed down from his perch on the curtain from where he had been taunting Sasuke and leapt over to her.

Naruto: Sumikoa-chan, which girl has been chosen? It's not Sakura-chan is it? I mean, not that I would care..((he fidgeted..))

Sumikoa raised her eyebrow. "Really, what is all the fuss about?" She thought.

Sumikoa: Nope, it's Hinata. ((She pointed at Hinata who had turned a tomato colour as she blushed furiously. She fiddled with her fingers.))

Hinata: ((coughs nervously)) Um, but, that is, I don't know if I can, um, go on a date. You see, I haven't ever been on one, and, I

Sumikoa sighed impatiently.

Sumikoa: Just get in the capsule. It will be fine! Just talk in proper sentences and smile. ((She was pushing Hinata along as she spoke. Neji on the other side of the stage frowned irritably.))

Neji: Not that I care about you Hinata or anything but I'm gonna so beat that guy up if he so much as lays a finger on you. ((eyebrow twitches.))

Hinata; still blushing, steps into the capsule and gives a small smile at the crowd nervously. With a little 'bleep bleep' she is transported to where her date is waiting.

Hinata stepped out of the capsule nervously, fidgeting with the edge of her white pullover. A man stood before her leaning casually against the wall. He eyed her up slowly, unnerving her. Seemingly happy with what he saw for he gave her a small smile he strolled over to her. His long black trousers flowed around his legs giving him a rather girlish appearance; his long curly raven hair didn't help much either. However his personality and his tall stance more than enough compensated for his girly appearance. His walk was strong and confident and when he finally reached Hinata and towered over her; she began to shake with nerves. Smiling Kitsumaru lifted Hinata's face up with his hand so he could better look at her. Hinata's eyes widened with shock which Kitsumaru noticed. "You have beautiful eyes Hinata-chan. Did I mention that I am going to be your date for tonight?" He spoke, his voice low and masculine. Hinata shivered; something Kitsumaru took to be from the cold and not her nerves. He wrapped a arm around her and pulled her close. Poor Hinata shook even more. "Come my petal, let's go for a bite to eat!" Kitsumaru led her down the cobbled pavement appreciating the way that the crowd of people parted so they could walk past. He couldn't help it if he unnerved people! Eventually Kitsumaru stopped at a restaurant "Gai's Grub". It was a dark and dismal place but seemed cosy enough. They stepped inside.

Inside was just as dark as it appeared from the outside. It was like walking into a cave; the walls were all solid rock but here and there white lights had been placed into the wall which gave the appearance of water. The walls had no direct shape but curved in random places like a real cave. Down the centre of the room ran a small stream of clear sparkling water. Every now and then guests would walk over to it and scoop up some water with a glass. All in all the place seemed very expensive. Hinata was shocked, amazed she followed Kitsumaru over to a table that was positioned in one of the curves of the wall, well, she didn't have much choice either way since Kitsumaru had hold of her arm still. They sat down opposite each other. A few minutes later, a waitress bounced over. She was dressed in plain black trousers, a while blouse, and her hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. Hinata gazed on in wonder as Kitsumaru freaked out and backed away from the waitress shielding his eyes. "Get-away" He hissed. The waitress was shocked. "Um, Sir? Is everything ok?" Fortunately, the head- waiter who was more used to Kitsumaru noticed what was happening and sent the waitress away. Kitsumaru promptly relaxed giving Hinata a cold glare daring her to say anything.

"Sorry about that Sir." The waiter spoke crisply. "She is a new waitress here and doesn't know about your, ahem, disprovement to the colour pink. She will be removed from our staff immediately. " The waiter handed out menus and Kitsumaru nodded satisfied.

"Removed?" Hinata thought. "Really, was that necessary?" But she didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to order Sir?" The waiter asked ignoring Hinata.

"Yes, I will take the tartlet of soft-boiled quail's eggs with a mushroom croustade and she " Kitsumaru nodded over in Hinata's direction who was astonished that he was ordering for her. "will take the venison pork sausages with mustard marinade." He closed the menu with a snap while the waiter hurried to write it down. Hinata coughed nervously. "Um, that is, um," She fiddled with her jacket as Kitsumaru glared at her. "I'm a vegetarian!" She blurted out. Kitsumaru sighed. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He said rather unfairly since he was the one doing the ordering. "In that case she will take.." He opened the menu.

"Vegetable frittata with houmous and black olives." Hinata interrupted quite taken aback with her own daring. She didn't meet Kitsumaru's eyes and instead concentrated on her hands. The waiter disappeared after Kitsumaru nodded indicating he wanted his normal ordering of wine. He grabbed Hinata's hand that was fiddling with the edge of the table, she gasped. "Who knew that my little petal had a voice?" Kitsumaru smiled coldly. "Wine?" He poured her a glass ignoring her protests. She sipped it nervously. Meanwhile, back at the studio Sumikoa was having problems.

Sumikoa: Naruto you are NOT getting in that capsule! ARE YOU LISTENING?!

Sumikoa was pulling on the back of Naruto's jumpsuit along with Lee and Sakura. All were trying to stop him jumping into the capsule.

Naruto: He's being a jerk to Hinata! I-have to go-stop-the date! ((He gasped as with one massive tug they all pulled on him and they fell back in a big heap.))

Sakura: GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE NARUTO!

Sakura unfortunately was trapped underneath Naruto as he had fallen on top of her. In the background Neji was sitting glued to the screen, his eyebrow twitching every time Kitsumaru got close to Hinata. Ino was playing chess with Shikamaru while Gaara was using the opportunity since everyone was distracted to nick some ice-cream out of the ice-cream vendor's machine with his sand tendril.

Between the three of them; Sumikoa, Sakura and Lee tied Naruto up to a post.

Sumikoa: Now if you don't stay there ((she kicked Naruto as he was trying to bite through his ropes.) then I will have no other choice then to give you a time-out session with Gaara. ((She stopped mid-sentence as the audience 'aww' in unison.

((Everyone turns back to the screen.))

Kitsumaru and Hinata had finished their first course and were now munching on a platter of cheese appetisers; a round metal plate was placed between them filled with a selection of west country cheese; Somerset Brie, Exmoor Blue and Devon Oak, and slices of hot wild mushroom, thyme and feta tart. But that obviously wasn't why the audience had 'aww.'at them. Kitsumaru was standing up behind Hinata who sat their gobsmacked not moving a muscle as Kitsumaru brushed her hair from her neck. Carefully he placed a silver chained necklace with a small red heart entwined with a rose attached to it on her neck. Hinata reached up to look at it. "It's beautiful" She gasped without stuttering; her breath was completely taken away. Kitsumaru smiled and kissed her gently on the neck causing a shiver to run through Hinata's body. "You see, I'm like the rose on your necklace" He said hugging her. " Full of thorns but once you have my trust." He ran a finger down her jawline. "Then you have my heart too." He whispered. Hinata closed her eyes as he leant in to kiss her. She stood there for a while waiting for Kitsumaru to kiss her but when she opened her eyes she realised he had already gone and she had been transported back to the studio. She sighed sorrowfully. "How can I miss him already?" She grasped the pendant tightly in her hands and smiled.

Naruto: HINATA!! ((Naruto screamed breaking out of his ropes and running over to Hinata.)). What do you have there?? A necklace? WOW! I want a pressie!! QUICK! SEND ME ON A DATE SUMIKOA!! ((Naruto bounced up and down. Sumikoa sighed. Why was he always so hyper?)

Sumikoa: No can do Naruto, you aren't next on my list! ((She glanced down her list of paper that was growing bigger and bigger.)). Next contestant!


	7. Second Interlude

Sumikoa strolled around the stage sipping on her straight vodka drink. She really should have put some coke in it or lemonade or something but she was too depressed to think about that.

She was walking so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realise that she had walked into 'Gaara territory' as the rest of the stage workers had taken to calling it simply because anyone who had walked to close to Gaara was now either in hospital or too traumatised to come watch the show. Sumikoa didn't care though, her eyes glinted stubbornly as she walked over to Gaara who was licking his ice-cream while leaning against the wall of the stage. He ignored Sumikoa completely as she walked directly up to him. She crossed her arms defensively and stood patiently until Gaara looked up and met her eyes. He was slightly surprised to see not a glint of fear in them.

Sumikoa: Gaara-chan, how are you? ((She fiddled with the pendant around her neck; it was a long silver chain with a purple guitar emblem on it. She frowned when she realised it was a action very similarly to Hinatas. "Am I nervous?" She thought, her brow furrowed.)). Gaara didn't blink and choose to ignore her question. Interestingly enough he hadn't attacked her yet..but perhaps he was just curios as to why she wasn't afraid of him.

Sumikoa: ((sighing and leaning against the wall next to him.)) I take it you're fine the?. Hmm, well, I ((for once Sumikoa was at a complete loss for words. Gaara's brow furrowed mimicking her look without realising it.)).

Gaara: Why are you really here? ((He cut straight to the point, still not looking at her but surveying the stage. He watched Naruto and Sakura's antics for a while; Naruto had managed to cut Sakura's favourite dress-robes with his knife so she was hitting him over the head repeatedly. Tiring of this and when Sumikoa didn't answer he turned to her.))

Sumikoa's face was staring at the ground, her short-cropped black hair ((She had recently cut it feeling like a change and from much prompting from Sakura who swore that short hair got more guys's attention.)) covering her face so that she couldn't be seen. It was a defensive gesture that she did without realising it. She didn't move for several moments then lifted a hand to her chest so that it was cupped faced upwards. A single tear-drop fell and splashed into her open hand. She closed her hand grasping it tightly, her body was shaking slightly.

Gaara was non-plussed. "What has this got to do with me?" He thought. "Why is she shaking??" He hadn't noticed her crying. Gaara didn't have to think much longer though because Sakura bounded over.

Sakura: SUMIKOA-CHAN! NARUTO HAS RUINED MY FAVOURITE DRESS!!

Sumikoa quickly brushed the tears from her face hoping that no-one had noticed. She didn't like to be seen crying; it showed her weak side. No, much better to bottle it up inside, it was her pain, she should fight it. Thank goodness Sakura distracted her, she would never forgive herself if she had told anyone-let alone Gaara- how much she was suffering. She looked at the vodka in her hand; it was the alcohol's fault; made her more open. Carefully she placed it on the floor and struggled to push a smile on to her face.

Sumikoa: Don't worry Sakura! I'll sort it out! ((She strode over to Naruto, all confidence shown in her body movements once more. Sakura, quick to get out of Gaara's sight ran after her.))

Gaara picked up the glass that Sumikoa had left on the floor and ran a finger down the side of it. It was slightly wet. "Had she been crying?" He thought, confused slightly that he realised that he actually cared whether she had been crying or not. He looked up over to Sumikoa who was tying Naruto back to the pole and handing Sakura some money for a new dress. "What is this that I'm feeling?" He thought clutching the glass too tightly so that it shattered into several tiny pieces. He picked up a piece of broken glass and ran his finger along it; of course the sand stopped him from cutting himself. "Sumikoa..." He whispered to himself before disappearing back behind a cloud of sand.


	8. Ren's date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justin Timberlake or his songs, or Grease the movie and it's songs. But I do own my song that I write for this fanfiction below so please don't take it. Not that you would because it sucks but that is completely besides the point.

With a sigh Sumikoa slumped down on the edge of the stage, she held her head in her hands and moaned slightly. "This hangover sure teaches me not to drink again" She thought back to the last interlude when she was drinking vodka and talking to Gaara. She chanced a side-glance over towards where he was leaning against the wall. "Wow" She simply said, she didn't know what it was about him but he seemed to take away all her sense of the English language. Even being this far away from him she still was at a lost for words. Why? She had no idea. She pulled herself to her feet. One thing she must not do was get involved with her guests, it the number one rule in her manual of '_Learn how to successfully host your own show in five days'_. Sumikoa flicked through the pages of the manual stopping momentarily on page thirty two.

_As a hostess you must understand your audience and guest's needs. Make sure that you always put on a bright smile even when things are falling apart. Never ever appear to.._

"No, that's not it." She flicked back ten pages.

_A truly successful hostess will realise that the relationship between themselves and their guests is very tricky to manage. One must always act in a business sense but at the same time make sure their guests are at home. _

"Aha! Managing your guests!" She scan read it for a few seconds then chucked it to one side frustrated. "Tricky to manage?! That's a understatement!" Sumikoa tied her hair back with a single white ribbon, she had curled it slightly this morning so that it fell about her face in short ringlets. Why? She really had no idea. Maybe she wanted to create a good impression. Maybe Gaara... "No, I will NOT think of Gaara! I will NOT! Repeat, NOT think of that hot..mmm..mysterious...damn! Start again, I will NOT think of him! Right, I have the perfect plan, if I put him on a date then that will prove once and for all that I view him purely as a business opportunity and nothing more." Sumikoa patted her curls self-consciously as she walked over to Gaara. Gaara noticing her direction narrowed his eyes suspiciously. When he noticed her pull out her all too familiar date plan he backed against the wall, willing himself to mould in with it. Naturally, this didn't work and Sumikoa stopped dead in front of him.

Sumikoa: Right. I want no nonsense from you. Date. Now. Capsule. GO! ((Sumikoa commanded looking anywhere but at his face.)) "Wow, his boots are soo..hot! Damn. I'm really hopeless. Better speed this up." She thought trying to ignore the blush spreading across her face.

Gaara meanwhile was nonplussed. "What the hell is with her? And what's this weird feeling in my stomach? Maybe it's one of those stomach aches Temarai is always talking about after she pigs out. Come to think of it, why are NONE of my siblings here, how the hell did they get out of this?!" Gaara was so pre-occupied with his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Sumikoa had walked off with his gourd.

Sumikoa: Right. Here is the deal. I have your gourd and ((places gourd in capsule. Gaara looks up and almost has a seizure when Sumikoa presses the button and it disappears.)) now it has gone on a date. ((She wondered if she was still slightly drunk as Gaara glared at her murderously.)) So either you join your gourd on it's date or it's going to ((Sumikoa stops mid-sentence as Gaara lunges at her causing them both to fall into the capsule. Naruto giggling insanely runs over and presses the eject button.))

They both re-appear in what appears to be a tremendously big garden. Hedges lit up with pink and blue faerie lights bordered a cobblestoned path and beautiful willow trees leant over framing the beds of flowers. Sumikoa sneezed as a gust of wind waved a cloud of pollen towards her causing her hayfever to activate. She stepped onto the path trying to avoid the patch of Amazon lilies, and foxgloves that ran up the side of it. Gaara meanwhile was struggling to attach his gourd back onto his back. He glared at the mass of pink poppies he had fallen on top of as if it was their fault. Fuming, he was just finished deciding on the best way to punish Sumikoa when a girl appeared on the edge of the pathway. She looked shocked for a second to see Sumikoa but upon noticing Gaara smiled cheerfully.

"You're a bit early than I expected but at least you got here safely!" She walked over to Gaara brushing her brown blue-streaked hair out of her sea-blue eyes to better look at him. "Let me help you up!" She said, and grabbed hold of Gaara's arm swinging him to his feet before he had time to think. He noticed Sumikoa frown slightly at their contact.

"Well, enjoy your date you two! And Gaara, behave yourself! You'll here to please your guest remember." She said before pressing a yellow button connected to her microphone headpiece. Promptly she whisked back to the studio.

Ren turned back to Gaara. "Well, she was nice wasn't she?" She said. Gaara scowled looking down at where her hand was still on her arm. Immediately Ren let go blushing slightly. She looked at the ground. "Well, you see, I threw a kareoke party for you Gaara! I don't know if you like singing but I love to! Perhaps you would care to join me?" She indicated with a nod of her head to place behind her that was sheltered by trees. Come to think of it, now that she mentioned it, Gaara could hear music playing! He frowned again upon noticing that someone was singing tunelessly the song '_Sexy back by Justin Timberlake._'

"Pop music?" His frown line deepened as he allowed Ren to led him closer to the music. Upon reaching the clearing Gaara's eyes narrowed further. They had entered what appeared to be the centre of the garden. Buffet tables lined with masses of food from quiches to nachos surrounded the small clearing. Towards the inside was a small stage with flashing lights lighting up the people below on the dance floor. It was quite cosy if you liked that kind of thing; Gaara didn't like that kind of thing. Nevertheless he felt somewhat inclined to follow Ren on to the dance stage.

Ren smoothed down her black denim skirt and long sleeved electric blue top then grabbed the microphone. She placed another one in Gaara's hand who looked at it as if it was a snake about to bite his arm off.

"Thanks for coming people!" She waved to the mass of people below her who all screamed up at her. "I finally have my date here with me!" She indicated to Gaara, some of the girls in the crowd looked jealous, which seemed to amuse Ren. "Anyhow, I'm going to sing a song for Gaara that I wrote, then we are going to sing a song together!" She announced and everyone cheered. Ren turned to Gaara blushing slightly. A soft melody began in the background, the sound of harps and violins could be heard ever so slightly. Ren closed her eyes and prepared to sing. The people on the dance floor grabbed a partner and prepared for a slow dance.

((Author's notes: This song is created by me off the top of my head so if it sucks I'm sorry!))

_Oh baby, I never knew until I saw your face_

_That you would be the one for me_

_But now that I have you here_

_I'm never going to let you free._

The harp continued in the background. Gaara stood motionless. He would give her one thing; she really did have the most beautiful voice. For one second he almost began to sway but he stopped himself. Ren continued.

_So come here, kiss me now_

_Let us always be together_

_I never want to let you go_

_Won't you stay here forever?_

Ren opened her eyes and smiled at Gaara.

_Won't you stay here forever?_

She repeated blushing hoping that Gaara would catch the hidden message. Unfortunately, Gaara being, well, Gaara, was completely oblivious. Ren sighed and everyone clapped and screamed demanding an encore. Ren lifted the microphone to her mouth once more.

"Right! Now it's time to see if Gaara's voice is as hot as he looks!" She giggled. Gaara looked confounded. He inspected his body. "Hot? I'm not on fire am I? No, normal body temperature. Great, I'm going out with a delusional girl." He thought as the sound track to _'Grease; You're the one that I want.'_ came on. Noticing that Gaara wasn't going to break into song anytime soon Ren started singing.

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

((Author's notes: The above lyrics belong to the song 'You are the one that I want' I do not take credit for this song in anyway.)

Gaara stood there holding his microphone. All of a sudden he heard a buzzing sound in his head and Sumikoa's voice popped in. He had forgotten about the microphone chip they all had issued into the earing clipped onto their ear.

Sumikoa: You better start singing Gaara. Right, repeat the words after me.

Sumikoa sang the words into Gaara's chip in his ear and rather tunelessly Gaara recited them. Ren stupefied started bouncing around the stage in delight. Twenty minutes later Gaara and Ren were sat under a willow tree where no-one could see them. Ren handed Gaara a glass of punch who drank it without a word. "Who know singing could be such thirsty work?" He thought as he downed five more glasses.

Ren looked on in amazement. "Wow, they have 60 vodka in it! He must be quite the man to keep that down!" She snuggled up to Gaara who was starting to look the worse for wear. She raised her head up to Gaara who looked down at her suspiciously, his empty glass completely forgotten. He noticed a chocolate smudge around Ren's face and leant down to brush it off. Unfortunately, not realising how tipsy he was he fell forward, Ren who took this to be a come-on from Gaara leant forward as well and kissed him straight on the lips. Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he realised he was kissing back. With a pop he was transported back to the studio. Ren was grinning from ear to ear. "Wow, even drunk the guy knows how to kiss!" She thought as she ran off to tell her friends.

Naruto: WOW! DUDE, YOU KISSED HER!

Sumikoa: ...

Gaara: ((hic))

Lee: Ah, alcohol is a funny thing my friend.

Sumikoa:...

Gaara: ((hic?))

Sumikoa:... next contestant please..


	9. Satuki's date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters though I would love to own Gaara! ((sighs))

Author's notes: For the sake of the story line Gaara is now off the dating list. ((ducks as crazy fan girls chuck stuff at her. I'm pairing up characters as I go along if you haven't already guessed?? Maybe my writing skills aren't that good and you haven't noticed my little side-hints.))

((Author's notes 2:Message for SakuraPetall: I hope this date is ok for you, I wasn't so sure how Sasuke would react to a date so I just went along with the flow. I hope it's ok. To be honest I liked how it went but it's not really reading as a date to me. Oh well, I tried!))

Sumikoa shuffled through her notes flicking forward to the next date. She ignored Gaara's moans for paracetemol as he held his head suffering from his hangover.

Sumikoa: Hmm? The next person for a date is..? Oh! A new person at last! Sasuke! Where are you?

Sumikoa turned and walked smack bang into Sakura who was glaring at her. Mere paces away Ino stood with the chess board pieces littered everywhere around her. Shikamaru looked crestfallen; he had been winning after all.

Shikamaru: Man, that took four dates to get this far in the game and you just ruined it. So troublesome.

Ino ignoring him paced over to Sumikoa who looked less than amused to be face to face with Sakura let alone Ino as well.

Sakura: Is MY Sasuke going on a date?!

Sakura jabbed Sumikoa viciously with her finger on every word.

Ino: Shut your face Sakura! He's MY Sasuke, what would he see in a billbrow forehead like you anyway?!

Sakura ignoring Sumikoa who stood motionless and was clearly not in the mood for any fuss, turned to Ino. She pushed her back angrily.

Sakura: Watch it INO-PIG!

Ino: BILLBROW FOREHEAD

Sakura: INO PIG!

Oblivious to both of them Sumikoa went over to were Sasuke was polishing his skuriken.

Sumikoa: You ready Sasuke?

Sasuke glared up at her, irritated at being interrupted from his work.

Sasuke: How many dates has Naruto gone on?

Sumikoa: Only one.

Sasuke: Then I can go on one too! ((He was obviously in a competitive mood. He walked over to the capsule, stepping on Shikamaru's chessboard absentmindedly as he made his way over to the capsule. Sumikoa typed in a few figures on the capsule's control panel and Sasuke was ejected off to his date. Mere seconds later Sumikoa felt a gust of wind as Sakura and Ino rushed over to the capsule and pressed their faces against the glass wall but they were too late for Sasuke was already gone.

Sakura: It's all your fault INO-PIG , if you hadn't got in my way Sasuke-kun wouldn't have gone on that date!

Ignoring her, Ino growled and stomped over to the screen where she sat down to watch Sasuke's date. Sakura soon followed. Meekly Naruto tapped Sakura on her shoulder.

Sakura: WHAT?! I'm trying to watch Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Um, well, you always have me Sakura-chan! I'll go out on a date with you!

Sakura whacked Naruto around the head and he went flying straight into Gaara who what with his hangover, needed only the slightest excuse to attack someone. He promptly scooped poor Naruto who wasn't having much luck up with his sand and flung him over where he landed on Hinata.

Hinata: um, I'm sorry Naruto-chan, I didn't notice you, and um..

Naruto just stared at her confounded. "Really, just what was with this girl?" He thought as she turned a bright red colour. He looked down to where she was fiddling with the pendant that her date had given her. For some reason unknown to him it irritated him that she still had it. He tramped over to the screen to watch his friend's date and try to comfort Sakura leaving poor Hinata standing confused at what she had done wrong.

Sasuke was still holding the skuriken in his hand as he glanced around the park he was in. Admittably it was beautiful; even he could see that. There seemed to be no-one around though. "Must be a private park rented out especially for this date." He thought to himself as he swung the skuriken through the air. His black blue tinted hair fluttered in the breeze and his dark brown eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed around the park. "So where is she?" He began to walk along the cobbled pathway that was surrounded by pink anemones and yellow and light blue anthuriums. Not really sure where was going he made for the waterfall that was directly centre of the park. It was surrounded by oak trees and it was then that he noticed her. She was sat on a bench that was entwined with roses in front of the stream that came from the waterfall. She had her head down and was watching the lilies that was floating in the slow flowing water, her raven hair tilted over her face. Sasuke stepped forward coming into her view and was surprised when she lifted up her head to notice that she was wearing a blindfold.

He reached the bench and sat down next to her. Her black velvet clock flowed out behind her, Sasuke noticed the red and silver dragon motif on the back of it. "You must be from the Hikari clan that got wiped out a while back huh? The one that used dragons all those years ago." He asked untactfully. She nodded her head without saying a word. Sasuke, without really sure what he was doing reached out and traced the scars on her pure white skin, she shivered and Sasuke was overcome by an urge he had never felt before. Finally the girl spoke looking up at two birds which had flown down before them.

((If you play the song Good Charlotte: Alone. It suits the mood quite well.))

"Isn't the world beautiful? I wouldn't know, I starting wearing this blindfold after my clan was wiped out. To me, everything looked like death then. Nothing was beautiful to me. Nothing mattered. I asked Sumikoa to get you to go on this date as a favour, I mean," She stopped and turned to Sasuke. "Your clan was wiped out too right?" She whispered. "I mean I know it's not the same since my tribe was killed by the very dragons we tame but..I thought...that maybe..." Her voice trailed off and they sat in silence for a while.

Sasuke leant over to her and lifted her face to look at him. He had only been with her in this park for not even more than an hour now but he felt more in touch with this person than anyone he had ever met. "You thought that maybe I would understand how you feel?" He said, frowning. Suddenly and without warning he sprung to his feet, angered that this girl, this girl who never known him could suggest that she knew how he felt!

"You can never understand what I am going through! Never!" He burst out. To Sasuke's dismay tears ran down his face, he brushed them away with his blue sleeve frustrated. "How can you know how it would feel to have your whole world torn to pieces before your eyes and then being left to struggle and grasp what is left? How can..how can.." He doubled over onto the floor, the pain he was feeling was almost the same as if he had been stabbed, almost but a lot worse. Satuki, for that was her name, knelt in front of him and reached out a hand towards him.

((Now play the song by Good Charlotte: Believe.))

Sasuke looked up, tears streaming his face he reached out towards Satuki and grabbed her firmly by the face. "This world is painful I know, but you can't hide." He kissed her gently on the lips while undoing her blindfold. He broke the kiss and the blindfold fell from his hand into the stream where it flowed away. Satuki looked up at him tears filling her eyes as she looked on at the beauty of the world she had hid from for so long.

"Your eyes...they are so beautiful Satuki. Promise you will never hide them from the world again." He traced his finger down her jawline kissing her gently again. "There will be someone out there who makes you feel whole again but until then, never give up, fight another day." Sasuke gave her one last hug as she smiled slightly, her first smile in so long. He disappeared back to the studio.

((Now play the song by Good charlotte: Riot girl.))

Sasuke; his shoulders drooped as he popped from the capsule appeared back in the studio. He was met by a very angry Sakura and Ino who bounded over to him.

Ino: WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING HUGGING THAT GIRL!?

Ino went speechless as Sasuke without saying anything hugged Sakura. He ran a hand through her pink hair tears still falling down his face.

Sasuke: Sakura-chan, I..I..I'm sorry it took me so long to realise how much I need you.

Sakura was too shocked to say anything, instead she cried silently with happiness and held him closer. Meanwhile Sumikoa looked on from a distance lost once again in her own thoughts.

Authors notes: Please don't hate me all Sasuke and Sakura haters but for some reason that just flowed together. If people really really hate it then I'll write it again or delete it or something. ((sulks)). Oops, this story has turned slightly depressing, guess it's my mood. I'll make the next one happy.


	10. Interlude three:HEARTBREAK

Author's notes: When writing this part of the story I listened to the songs that I thought went well with the different parts in the story. Try it! Then review and let me know if it works. If it does I can do it for other chapters too. Oh! By the way, this is turning into more of a story now, dates are still going but I'm pulling all the characters in together. Can you tell? I hope so!

Disclaimer: None of the songs indicated are mine or the Naruto characters.

((Play the song: Paris Hilton: Nothing in this world.))

Ino glared enviously at Sakura and Sasuke who sat on the side of the stage. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Sakura who sat in his lap. Ino felt as if someone had grabbed her heart and viciously tugged as she watched Sasuke brush Sakura's pink hair out of her face and kiss her gently. Not able to stand any more she turned away, a tear drop fell down her face, she was too proud to sob though. "This makes no sense, if I feel this strong for him then it must be right! Then why isn't it _me_ in his arms?" She held up a hand to her face and stared at it feeling detached from herself and the whole world. She didn't feel like she meant anything to anyone any more. She had lost her purpose when Sasuke had taken Sakura into his arms. A salty tear fell slowly down her pale cheek. Suddenly she doubled over and howled; anyone watching would have thought that she was being attacked by an invisible predator but that's what made it so bad. This was one predator she couldn't fight off. Luckily she was backstage and no-one had noticed her gone. Why would they; no-one had wanted her for a date yet. Corrections, no one wanted her full stop.

"My whole world is crashing and there is no-one, no-one here to catch me and I have nothing to hold on to. I'm falling and I'm so scared." She moaned to herself rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. She grasped her knife firmly in her hand and held it hovering over her leg. Her eyes glinted as she brought it rushing down straight into her leg. Not a whimper left her leg as she stared down at the blood spreading across her, dripping onto the cold tiled floor. After all why would she cry from a mere wound when the pain she was feeling in her heart a lot worse? No, she did it to merely see if she was still alive, as it surely didn't feel that way. The curtains to the stage flapped as someone came through backstage but Ino didn't even notice, her eyes had glazed over as she slowly lost all her will to live. "Sasuke...it hurts so much, I love you more than I love myself. Sakura better make you happy..." Ino whimpered as she fainted into the arms of the person who had stepped through the curtain behind her. The guy looked down at Ino in his arms, he sighed and brushed her blond hair from her face. "Really, Ino, you are so troublesome, I wish I could take your pain away." He sighed as he carried her to the first-aid room.

((Play the song Christina Aguilera: Ain't no other man.))

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to the pain that he was causing Ino, Sasuke was still with Sakura who hadn't stopped beaming ever since he had hugged her on coming back from his date. For once in her life Sakura was at a complete loss for words as Sasuke promptly made up for lost time.

"Sakura-chan" He breathed softly into her ear. "I can't believe how blind I have been. It was like I was wearing the blindfold, not my date. I-I've" Sasuke was getting all emotional, Sakura held on to him tightly worried to see him so shook up; it wasn't like his character.

"Ssshh." She placed a finger on his lips. "Now that I have you Sasuke-kun, I'm never letting you go! I'll do anything to make you happy, I" She stopped; noticing Sasuke fidget beneath her. A simular black mark was spreading across his face as he was beginning to get stressed; she knew know that he loved her but was Ochimaru's hold on her still too strong? She gripped his face tightly and stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you." She simply said, Sasuke's eyes began to focus coming out of their glaze and his black curse seal began to recede. He shivered slightly.

"I-I-Sakura-I" Sasuke struggled to push out the words. Sakura promptly hugged him tight running her fingers through his hair as she did so. "It's ok Sasuke. You're an avenger and always will be. I'll just have to accept that. When I fell in love with you, I fell in love with all of you, and if that means going after your brother then I will do that. I don't mind getting hurt but I couldn't bare you getting hurt, if you die my soul dies with you. So promise me, please, Sasuke-kun, never leave my side again." Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears as Sasuke got to his feet avoiding her glance.

She stood there for a few moments watching him as he looked at the floor avoiding her face. Suddenly he turned to her and she saw in his eyes the fierce determination in him that she had always known and grown to love. "I love you too Sakura." Sasuke said answering all Sakura' s questions in one. She ran to him squealing and he caught her in his arms. She was the first person he had ever said that to since the death of his clan and she knew, there and then, from that moment onwards that he would never leave her and always be hers.

((Play Anna Nalick: Bleed.))

Unintentionally a second heart was being broken at the same time as Ino's. Naruto; eyes wide stared as Sakura ran into Sasuke's arms. Sakura! His beloved Sakura! He stepped back backing into someone. Frustrated he turned around to see none other than Hinata. "You! Why are you always one step behind me! Wherever I go, you are always there behind me! Are you waiting for me to fall or something?!" He screamed in frustration lashing out at Hinata who eyes widened as she blocked his punch with her arm. She whimpered softly. Naruto stomped away not hearing Hinata's soft voice replying to his question. "Yes Naruto, wherever you are, I will be one step behind because I want to be the one who catches you when you fall, because, your life is more important to me than anything, I think, no I know, that I love you Naruto-kun." Her voice didn't stutter as she uttered the one sentence that made perfect sense to her.

((Play Avril Lavinge: Nobody's home.))

Sumikoa, dead centre of the stage gazed around dismayed at the chaos everyone was creating. Who would think that just having a few people together on one stage would create this much havoc? Her eyes widened as she realised who was arriving for the next date. She looked over at Sasuke wondering what his reaction would be when she brought none other than Itachi to the stage. Gazing upwards at the lights at the ceiling she sub-consciously grasped her body in a self-hug. "Everyone hurts...everyone hurts..." She whispered. "I'm not alone..I'M NOT!"

((Play Avril Lavinge: How does it feel.))

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched her. He certainly knew the pains of being alone. He fought with himself consciously, not sure if going over to Sumikoa to be the right thing. By the time he had psyched himself up though Sumikoa had strapped a smile onto her face and was addressing the audience once more.

Sumikoa: I hope you enjoyed your date beloved audience! We have a ((nervous coughing)) interesting guest next for your enjoyment! ((Audience claps and screams in joy.))


	11. Suka's date

Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters are mine etc. ((yawns))

Author's notes: You can request dates if you are absolutely dying to but please bare in mind I may not do your date depending on whether you character gets ((coughs)) predisposed with someone else. ((shifty eyes.)). I also, thanks to my weird style of writing, cannot tell you whether any character will be off limits because I write with the flow the characters are not stuck to any plot line. ((sighs)). Yes, I know that goes against all writing laws but I'm stubborn and difficult! ((evil laugh)) Oh, and sorry rouge uchiha: I couldn't find all your date notes so I can't remember what you wanted your character to wear so I um, made it up. ((feels guilty.)).

Sumikoa fidgeted nervously as she tried to distract the audience from the fact that her guest star hadn't arrived yet. Needless to say most of the members were getting restless and impatient.

Sumikoa: Just one more minute then we will be on with the next date I'm sure! ((She ran a hand through her black wavy hair. This day she hadn't curled it; it was its usual messed up self. A silver banded ring was threaded through a blank cord tied around her neck, which she kept playing with absentmindedly. It seemed today that Sumikoa's mind was off in the clouds.))

Sumikoa paced back and forth irritably. "Where the hell is he?!" She thought frustrated. "Right, no more waiting otherwise I'm going to lose my job!" She turned around for some one she could send on a date in the meantime. Her brown eyes focussed on Sasuke who was sitting directly behind her with Sakura. A frown mark was etched across his face as he tried to read a manual on '_Ninjutsu techniques; not for the faint-hearted by Irino Meshinu_' and listen to Sakura who was talking ten to the dozen at the same time.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, for our first week anniversary we should _so_ go to see the cherry blossoms! Wow, and my name is Sakura, and we are going to see the cheery blossoms, isn't that like the most amazing coincidence! And Sasuke-kun we can so, ((she giggles)), wow, you look so kawaii all sitting their reading and..

Author's notes: in case you don't know Sakura is Japanese for cherry blossoms.

Sasuke sighs and switches off. Maybe, what with all the emotional distress his first date brought up in him he had been a bit too hasty in springing straight into Sakura's arms. Maybe, it was just a reflex that he had jumped to Sakura for comfort; after all she was the one always there waiting for him when he would need someone to support to him.

"Is love more than this though? Should I be feeling more? Or is it just enough to be happy knowing someone is there to support you?" Sasuke thought throwing his book down in disgust. Obviously he was getting no-where. He looked up noticing Sumikoa standing directly over him with a determined look in her eyes. "That look of hers reminds me of someone. Who has eyes like hers?" He thought to himself, Sumikoa flinched self-conscious at Sasuke's reading glare but she didn't back away.

Sumikoa: Right, well, off to the capsule with you Sasuke.

Sasuke got to his feet and began to head of to the capsule much to Sakura's amazement. She stared in shock for a moment before grabbing him by the arm.

Sakura: Where are you going Sasuke-kun? You can't go on a date, you love me so you have to stay here, not go on a date! Remember?! You..you do love me right?

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes devoid of all emotion or so it seemed to Sakura. She hugged his waist tightly as if hoping that if she held on tight enough some of her feelings would seep into him and he would understand and not leave her. Sasuke shrugged her off in disgust.

Sasuke: Stop smothering me Sakura. How can I know if I love you if you never let me go? ((He looked down deep in thought for a second before looking up into Sakura's eyes, his own glistening fiercely. He took her face in his hands and she clung onto his arms desperately.)) Look at it this way. Imagine me as a bird and you as my cage. If you don't let me fly free, how do you know that I will ever come back? How do you know if it is my love that is keeping me in your cage if you don't open the door? Trust me Sakura. Open that door if you believe that I will fly back to you.

Sasuke turned and walked into the capsule. This time Sakura didn't stop him but with a simular determined look in her face sat down and grabbed his book and began reading. Or so it appeared; in fact she was merely holding the book, she wasn't reading it at all. This wasn't going to bother her, no, not one bit. She bit her lip causing it to bleed. Ok, maybe it was unnerving her a bit..but she did trust Sasuke-kun right? She moaned quietly. "Why didn't he say he loved her when she asked?" She thought. Sumikoa meanwhile had pressed the capsule's buttons and sent Sasuke on his date. She walked over to Sakura and knelt down in front of her.

Sumikoa: Sakura-chan. Love is never easy. You may have it then as quick as it came it may go. Faith is what keeps love strong in our hearts. If you don't have that faith, then your love isn't real. If you and Sasuke are truly in love then you shouldn't care what he's doing as long as he is happy even if it is at the expense of your own happiness.

Gaara, not noticed by either of them was standing just off to the left to Sumikoa. He listened to her words intently. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked up at Sumikoa who was smiling sadly at her.

Sakura: But I want to spend all the time with Sasuke, isn't that love? Wanting to be with someone for eternity?

Sumikoa shook her head wearily, her eyes glazed over as she thought through her answer before replying.

Sumikoa: No, if you truly loved someone, then even if they were with someone else, you would still be happy knowing that they were happy. It's very hard to find true love I think. But to have someone break your heart, that is very easy. Sakura-chan, love him with all you your heart if you must, but...

Sumikoa trailed off and her eyes snapped back to reality. She rubbed the back of her neck frowning. Suddenly she broke into smile.

Sumikoa: Hey, don't listen to me! I'm sure all will be ok! I better get back to the audience!

She ran over to the centre of the stage leaving Sakura to her thoughts. Sakura looked down scowling. "No, she's wrong." She whispered to herself. "I do love Sasuke-kun, it just may be" She gulped. "That he doesn't love me."

Sumikoa waved cheerfully to her audience indicating that they should watch Sasuke's date on the big screen in front of them. She meanwhile had other stuff to do. Giving a last quick glance around the stage and seeing that everything was in order she stepped behind the curtain and made her way to dressing room '5' that was, at this moment in time, being used as a first-aid room. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until she heard a voice call her in.

Meanwhile Sasuke had reached his destination. He spun out of the capsule feeling slightly sick. Whether this was from his talk with Sakura or the quick movements of the capsule he didn't know, nor was he sure that he really cared. He scanned the area. It appeared that he was..well in the middle of nowhere.

It seemed that he was standing on a cliff's edge overlooking the sea. (Actually; he wasn't to know this but it was the same place that Gaara had taken Yuma). A forest stood behind him but it wasn't this that Sasuke had his attention on. Right at the peak of the cliff's edge a bench was placed and it was here that his date was waiting. He couldn't see what she looked like as she was sat facing the sea. She was moving her hands though in what appeared to be jutsu formations. Yes he was right, it was jutsu! Sasuke watched as she raised up the sea and made it circle and arch around her. She was controlling the wave patterns of the sea. Bored with standing there, and slightly cold because of the sea mist he walked over to his date.

She turned to him, her eyes blinked at him; they were as bright as the blue sky above them. She smiled and her long raven hair moved by the wind wrapped itself around her, the white tips of the end of them glinted in the soft light. It was well getting into evening, behind her the sun was beginning to set glowing rich reds, and golds. It was truly beautiful. Sasuke sighed. Just what he needed to clear his head.

"Clear your head? Why what's wrong?" Suka asked flicking her long hair back out of her face. Sasuke frowned, had he said that out loud?

"No, you didn't. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I can read minds. I'll turn my power off." She smiled sheepishly and Sasuke half-smiled back. Her smile really was infectious. He followed her to the bench.

Suka was wearing a tight blue top with flowed sleeves, and black jeans. Across her right sleeve was a slit that revealed a tattoo of a blue and silver dragon that was curled around her arm. Slightly above that was another slit, exposing, wait, what was that? He leant in closer and Suka laughed. "Are you looking at my curse-seal boy, or trying to look down my top?" She grinned cheekily causing Sasuke to blush ever so slightly. "Of course not!" He huffed causing Suka to laugh even more. "I was only teasing! Don't worry about it! Here." She lifted her sleeve up showing him the full extent of her curse seal. Sasuke traced it with his finger causing her to jump. "Careful, I'm ticklish!" She squealed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How did you get it? Was it..?" He trailed off and Suka sighed.

"Does it really matter?" She asked. Sasuke didn't reply and she sighed again. "No, it's not the same as yours. At least I don't think so. To be honest, I can't tell you much about it, I was attacked one night, about two years ago now by veiled man, least going by his build I guessed it to be a man. Anyhow, he attacked me pretty bad, and when I woke up, I had this curse mark here. No idea why he gave it me. Perhaps he saw something in me? Hmm, I don't know. Anyway, let's not sit her all day! I want to show you something! You noticed how I can control water right?" She questioned and Sasuke nodded. She jumped to her feet and walked over to the cliff edge, he followed behind her curiously. "Right, well, trust me then!" She grabbed his arm and made to walk forward; directly off of the cliff and into the sea! Sasuke pulled back.

"What do you think you are doing?! Are you mad?!" He shouted pulling back his arm. She smiled.

"You don't trust me then? Ok, then watch this!" And she promptly walked straight off the cliff! Sasuke ran to the side looking down over the side gobsmacked. Was she dead? No! His jaw dropped open. Suka had brought the sea up to him. Using her jutsu she had moved the water so that it formed a stairway leading down from the cliff to the sea. She beckoned him on to the stair way and as soon as he was on she waved her arms in a circular movement causing the stairway to move as if they were on a escalator. The water lapped around their feet as they slowly moved downwards. "Right, this time you are gonna have to trust me!" She squealed with delight as the water swallowed them up and they went underneath. Sasuke struggled against the current but it was too strong and he was pulled viciously under.

"You still don't trust me then?" Suka laughed. Sasuke was confused; they were underwater; how was she talking?? Noticing his confused expression Suka explained. "With my powers I can completely control water, and that also means I can stop us from breathing it in underwater. I've creating a field of air around us so we can constantly breath." While she was revealing her jutsu techniques to Sasuke they were sinking further towards the bottom of the sea. When they reached the sea bed Suka held up a hand and indicated for Sasuke to look around.

To his left a shoal of dark blue fish with bright yellow fins swum over a field of red coral. Underneath them a curled up octopus snoozed; it's tentacles wrapped around a rock. A crab side-stepped to the right of it causing the sand to erupt in a small gust. Sasuke turned. To his immediate right some clown fish darted in-between the rocks, their red fins glinting against the brown jagged rock surfaces. And directly above, he arched his neck up to look, a hammerhead shark hovered swinging it's head from side to side. Sasuke flinched but noticing that it was bothering Suka, he presumed that it was ok.

"Beautiful right?" She sighed, her eyes shining happily. Sasuke had to agree, it was rather peaceful down here. For a while they walked around admiring the view. Suddenly Sasuke stopped contemplating at a peculiar plant that was growing on the side of a rock. He stepped over to it touching it gently. It swayed lightly in the sea current and curled it's red petals alluring him as Sasuke stroked it. On impulse, he picked it from the rock and presented it to Suka who beamed at him.

"A sea rose!" She exclaimed lifting it to her nose even though being under the sea it had no scent. "Thank you! Now I have something for you!" She leant forward and kissed Sasuke gently on the cheek who not suspecting it looked quite taken aback. "Thank-you" He managed to stammer out. Suka nodded indicating that it was time for their date to end. She mocked bowed. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Sasuke-kun." She spun in a circle bringing the vastness of the sea to Sasuke's attention. "When you want to see the beauty of the world from a different perspective I'm your girl!" She smiled revealing her perfect white teeth. Sasuke smiled back, it really was a shame to go back up to the world when he had seen the peaceful tranquillity of the sea below. Nevertheless he felt the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach indicating that Sumikoa was transporting him back. He barely managed a good-bye when he was whisked back to the studio.

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he came through the capsule was that Sakura was no where to be seen. All of a sudden he realised what the feeling in the pit of his stomach was. It wasn't the capsule; but his nerves. "Where is she?!" He frantically thought scanning the stage. He ran up to a stage attendant who was fixing a light. "Have you seen a girl, neck length pink hair, um, about my height??" He panicked, his words coming out in one big stream. "Maybe she had got fed up with him and left?" He thought stressed. Everything around him seemed to be going in slow motion and he was very tempted to whack the attendant around the head as he stood there thinking. "Hurry..hurry!!" He inwardly screamed bouncing on his feet as he waited for an answer. The attendant scratched his head. "Hmm. Well, she was watching the screen for a long time. Quite intent she was. Proper staring at it like. Hmm. Oh, then that young lass kissed you, yeah? Suka right? And the pink lass went off somewhere. This guy in green followed after her. Yeah, not like he had a chance, seemed like she was dragging him to me, quite the determined lass. Well.." The attendant looked around for Sasuke but it seemed as he had already run off on his search for Sakura. "Kids these days." The attendant muttered under his breath as he screwed in a new light bulb.

Sumikoa meanwhile was still backstage checking up on her guests.

Kiba: ((imitating Sumikoa's traditional beaming smile.)) Well, beloved audience, wasn't that sweet? ((Everyone cheered mistaking him for a co-host.)) Keep watching, I'm sure the next date will be starting soon!!

Unnoticed by everyone a dark figure entered the left of the stage. His cloak was wrapped around his body and swayed slightly as he walked. His piercing red eyes scanned everything and everyone. It looked like Itachi had arrived...


	12. Itachi is already causing problems

Author's notes: Thanks all my lovely reviewers!! I want to thank you all individually but guess what? I'm an idiot and have forgotten whom I have already thanked so I'm at a bit of a loss at what to do. Opps. Anyways, please all know that I think you are all so great!! ((Brushes a tear away from her eye.)) Ahh, what am I doing…you aren't here to hear me rant and whine, on with the story!

Hearing a low voice saying 'enter' Sumikoa pushed upon the door to dressing room five. It squeaked and Sumikoa flinched. It was her show anyways, why did she ask if she could enter? Her thoughts however froze as her eyes met Ino's who was sitting on a chair in the corner of a room. Actually to be more precise, Shikamaru was sat on the chair and Ino was curled up in his lap. He looked up at Sumikoa pain clear in his eyes, pain that he felt because he knew Ino was suffering. Sumikoa was at a loss for words since they looked so peaceful together and she was reluctant to break the silence with her words. Ino had stopped crying, her leg was bandaged (messily admittedly but it was the best that Shikamaru could do with the equipment available from the first aid kit), and she turned her head to look at Sumikoa.

Sumikoa sighed, not angrily, more so in sympathy. "Really, what love does to someone is stupid. People are better off without it. Hmmm, I don't want to fall apart again like poor Ino has here." Sumikoa thought then smiled sheepishly when she realised that they were both now watching her curiously.

Sumikoa: Right! Well, don't worry about it Ino. You can stay here as back as long as you need. ((She flicks through her date-book absentmindedly.)) Well, not forever, you _do_ have a date sometime soon.

Ino flinches slightly, wiped her sore red eyes miserably as Shikamaru brushed her sweat-drenched hair from her forehead gently. His eyes met Sumikoa's levelly.

Shikamaru: I don't think she is any position to go on a date anytime soon. It's troublesome for you I know, but what can we do? I suggest you

Sumikoa: Do some other dates first? Yes, already sorted. Itachi should be here any second now. ((Sumikoa was now flickering a pen up and down on her notebook distractedly. She therefore did not notice Shikamaru's eyes narrow. ))

Shikamaru: Does Sasuke know this?

Sumikoa: Hmm? ((Sumikoa stopped flickering her pen and Shikamaru sighed irritably, where was Sumikoa's mind this morning?))

Sumikoa: Well, I better go upstairs and check on the others.

She flinched as she heard a crash from the stage. Sighing she turned to go and started trudging up the stairs. Shikamaru studied her profile as she dragged her body back to the stage. "Something is seriously up with her. I haven't seen her this down in ages." He thought briefly before returning his full-undivided attention to Ino who had just fallen asleep on his lap.

Shikamaru: Ow, I think my leg just went dead. That is _so_ typical.

Meanwhile, the stage was in havoc. Sumikoa wearily looked around, "Really? Leaving it for ten minutes can create this much havoc? Really?!" She shook her head in shock. "Now where to start?" Her gaze alighted on a guy who was standing centre-stage with his arms crossed surveying the audience. "Nooo." Sumikoa let out her breath in one gasp. "He's here already?! Damn." She hurried over to his and clasping her hands together in front of her neatly bowed.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I can ensure you that it won't happen again Itachi." Sumikoa blushed as she apologised, she really hated the whole being submissive to people who held higher status than her. Luckily, since she was a jounin there weren't many people she had to respect. She grinned to herself as she remembered that this show had got her out of sensei-ing a group of students for Tsunade. Upon realising that Itachi hadn't said anything she slowly moved her posture out of a bow. Involuntary she shivered as Itachi's cold red eyes bored seemingly straight through her.

Itachi: Where is he?

His cloak seemed to be moving even though there was no wind giving an overall very eyrie affect. Sumikoa frowned but managed to keep a smile etched on her face.

Sumikoa: Him? Oh, you mean Sasuke? Yes, well, like Tsunade told you, you are purely here on business terms, family reunions can be for another time. Hey?" She tried to lighten the atmosphere with a joke but Itachi, who looked like jokes were some foreign language to him stared at her.

Itachi: Business, yes, I know. ((He sighed, acting as if Sumikoa was some very slow person that he didn't have time to explain matters to.)). I'm sure Tsunade told you then? That the reason I signed up for this was in return for Sasuke. ((When he realised Sumikoa; who's mouth was wide open, wasn't going to answer he continued.)). Though, I am quite content to have Naruto in payment instead. You see, I'm quite a reasonable man, either is fine.

Sumikoa struggled to regain her composure. Payment? Damn that Tsunade-sama, no doubt she was completely out of her head when agreeing to this. Hmm.. but what to do? She panicked as Itachi stood there waiting for her response.

Sumikoa: um, well, I, that is

Oblivious to everything as she struggled to come up with a witty but helpful response, Gaara, noticing his Sumikoa, _his_, was now talking to some strange guy, had crept up behind them sometime during their conversation.

Gaara: Surely you have read the chat-show rules when you signed up?

((His black rimmed eyes narrowed and sand tendrils flickered around his legs suggesting that if push came to shove he would be willing to take Itachi on. Itachi's eyes glinted in response. Completely shocked and more than a little nervous at Gaara's closeness since he was standing directly behind her, Sumikoa barely moved. Gaara continued))

Gaara: It clearly states, in small text admittedly, that no payment is to be held for individual's participation in dates. Therefore, Sumikoa, ((Gaara looked over at Sumikoa who was stood like a rabbit in headlights not moving. He inwardly sighed.)), cannot issue payment in any kind or be held responsible for Tsunade's agreements with you. You must take that up with Tsunade when you next see her. I take this to be correct, right, Sumikoa?

Sumikoa gulped as Gaara looked over at her. "Does he really have to look at me like that? And stand so close? Um, what was the question? What were they talking about!! What the hell am I doing here?!" Her mind flickered as she struggled to regain her natural confidence. She gripped her hands in front of her, willing them to stop shaking.

"Yes, that's right. Um, so, your date awaits, please, the capsule?" She finally managed to squeak out. Itachi seemed however, reluctant to move and noticing Sumikoa wasn't in any state to handle him, Gaara took a deep inner breath and prepared his next longest ever sentence.

Gaara: Do as Sumikoa says.

((He edged forward to Itachi, his sand building up, surprisingly enough Itachi nodded. His smile widened evilly, Gaara wondered what he was planning and when Itachi turned to Sumikoa he narrowed his eyes menacing. If he so much as touched Sumikoa then…wait…why did he care??))

The few crucial seconds of Gaara contemplating allowed Itachi to shorten the space between himself and Sumikoa; he lifted a hand up to her face and grasped it firmly but not cruelly. Even so, Sumikoa jumped at the sudden contact.

Itachi: Such an interesting character. Your eyes hold a painful past. I'll be watching you.

Itachi got into the capsule and seconds later he was ejected. Sumikoa stood rubbing her cheek where Itachi had touched it. How had he seen into her soul like that? Her eyes focussed and she locked on to Gaara who was glaring at her.

Sumikoa: Whaat?

((Her nervousness made her stammer and Gaara grabbed her hand that was still touching her cheek. He squeezed it causing her to gasp slightly and she dropped it from her face. Seconds later he dropped it and walked off to his usual corner, Sumikoa was left standing wondering what was going through his mind.))

Sumikoa: Hmm? Oh! I'm sorry beloved audience! You can see the next date very soon!

Author notes: Sorry for updating this one without a date. There were some few loose ends I wanted to tie up. Um, there will be a date next chapter. Sorry for typos too, I'm in a rush, going out in minus five minutes ((runs around in a circle panicking.))


	13. Minami's date

Author's notes: Ok, something went seriously wrong with my computer and I didn't get any of the mails from fanfiction until today. So, really sorry I haven't been replying, I don't know why they didn't appear until now ((cries)). By the way; I've said this before, but Sasuke is off limits at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to Naruto. Poems however are all mine. ((huggles them))

Sumikoa sat huddled over a small black notebook on the edge of the stage while she waited for the technicians to fix the stage screen that had for some reason decided to stop working. A little red ink pen was grasped in her hand. Every now and then she would chew on the end of the pen as she struggled for words. It appeared that Sumikoa was writing poetry.

**Love**

**When I look into your eyes I see the stars,**

**When you hold me in your arms, I feel the sun's warm rays,**

**But when you kiss me, that's when I'm in heaven.**

"What? What the hell am I thinking?!" Sumikoa scribbled over it so it was barely illegible. How stupid of her to write a poem about love when it didn't even exist. She wrote under it in neat writing _note to self; do not write poetry when feeling depressed._

**Friendship**

**Our friendship is like a single rose that blooms only once,**

**It is rare and beautiful to behold,**

**With our laughter and smiles we will nurture it,**

**With our tears and sorrow, we will make it grow,**

**And together as one, our flower will bloom**

Sumikoa drew a big red line through her last creation. "Friendship? What am I, eight? So naive.." She frowned and swung her hair that kept falling into her eyes out of her face. Eventually, growing tired of it she tied it back with a black ribbon that she had been wearing around her hand as a bracelet.

_**Hungover**_

_**Suffocated, choked by the black haze**_

_**Barely living, neither here nor there**_

_**I promise you, I will never drink again**_

_**Well, at least not until next weekend **_

"Yes, that seems more like how I feel right now!" Satisfied Sumikoa shut her book with a snap and placed it on the floor beside her. She looked up; not a moment too soon, the screen seemed to be working now. Forgetting her diary she walked over to the screen for a better view. The audience let out a universal cheer and after she had hushed them down they all settled to watch Itachi's date. Unknown to Sumikoa, Gaara had picked up the notebook she had left on the side of the stage when she had moved to the screen. He opened it and flicked through it, frowning. His cacoon built up around him as he disappeared inside to read Sumikoa's book. Well, it was to be expected, Gaara had not been educated on the etiquette of not reading someone else's diary.

_Saturday 18th June_

_The show starts tonight! I've got all the cast sorted out! I can't wait, my first ever show! My dreams are finally going someone where, and I..._

Gaara flicked forward a few days.

_Tuesday 21st June_

_The dates are going well, some hiccups but what do you expect? I must remember not to wear such a short skirt, I swear that perv technician was staring at my legs the whole time I was talking to him. I wish Neji would look at me like that though, damn, he is so hot. Actually, a lot of them are! Oh, must be careful._

Gaara slammed the book close, Neji? He was consumed with anger, his blood boiling, he could see nothing but a red haze. He would teach Neji to..to...to what? Gaara opened Sumikoa's book again flicking through it irritably. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" His heart stopped as he saw his name appear on the page Thursday 23rd, then again on Friday, and Saturday, and on Sunday with...was that little black hearts around it? His eyes narrowed.

Meanwhile, Sumikoa was intently watching Itachi on the screen. He was standing in front of a ramen bar with a picture of his date in his right hand. Sumikoa wasn't really sure why he had agreed to go on the date, she seriously hoped that everything would go to plan..

Minami swung her legs back and forth since she couldn't reach the floor from the stool she was sitting on. Nervously she twiddled her red hair between her fingers as she waited for Itachi to arrive. She hadn't noticed yet that Itachi was standing some way behind her giving her ninja outfit a look over. She was dressed plainly for the date since she wasn't entirely sure what Itachi had in mind, especially since when filling out the application she left the 'where you want to go' part pretty much blank. Her blue eyes glinted excitedly and her stomach growled. Even though she was sat in a ramen bar she was going to wait for Itachi to arrive before ordering anything. She jumped as Itachi slid in beside her on the stool next to her. How had he appeared so silently?!

"Ramen bar, hmm? Then I will order two bowls of ramen." Itachi at first ignored her talking instead to the man running the store. After ordering he turned to Minami and looked her up and down again. A faint smile hovered on his face for a brief moment and Minami found herself to be blushing much to her despair. She clasped her hands firmly together in the hope that they would stop shaking.

"Damn, why does he have to look so hot!" She thought to herself while brushing some crumbs off her black cropped trousers. "And why did I decide to wear a this black tank-top?" Unfortunately she had noticed where Itachi's eyes were travelling. Self-consciously she adjusted her tank top. Itachi grabbed her chin with one hand.

"Stay still. How can one look upon you if you are looking all over the place." He said much to Minami's dismay as he studied her face. Itachi grabbed a lock of red hair that had fallen out of her pony-tail and brushed it behind her ear. She shivered delightedly, who know this famous killer would have such a gentle touch. She smiled guilty. "Why did she find such bad-ass guys so attractive. Hmm..but this one seemed different...just lost more than anything." She looked up finally meeting his eyes. His black eyes gleamed but she could understand nothing from then, it was like looking into a bottomless hole. Seemingly bored of studying Minami, Itachi turned back to the bar and began to eat the ramen that the man had just placed in front of him. Minimi, face flushed turned to do the same. Pretty soon they had both finished and she sat in silence wondering what Itachi would decide to do next.

Suddenly Itachi got to his feet and grabbed her by the arm pulling her along behind him. Minimi struggled to turn and follow him. "So where are we going?" She managed to blurt out while trying to keep up with his long stride.

"Somewhere not here." Itachi promptly replied rather unhelpfully. For a while in silence, they sped across the village. No-one paid much attention to them, well, who was going to pick a fight with Itachi? Getting bored of their constant movement Minami dug her heals in pulling them both to a stand still. Well, being nineteen, she was a year older than Itachi, so, theoretically, he should take orders from her. However, noticing his murderous glare at being stopped she pretended that she had just tripped and allowed Itachi to drag her onwards again. Inwardly she sighed. "He may be hot, but really, he is so much effort." She thought, barely noticing that they had stopped in front of a rather dishelleved building. She silently prayed that they wouldn't be going inside, but since she wasn't religious she wasn't surprised to see that Itachi made his way towards the building.

"I'm not one for dates. I don't see the meaningless point in social activities." Itachi began. Minami stared at him wide-eyed not saying a word.

"Oh, great, so I'm on a date with a social reject. Hot admittably. But fun, nooo." She thought. Not noticing her disappointed glance, Itachi continued.

"Never-the-less." He ran a hand through his tousled black hair causing a few girls near by to eye him up hungrily. Minami frowned.

"Watch it, he's mine, at least for this date." She grabbed on to Itachi's arm who barely noticed and continued lecturing her.

"I am by contract entitled to be here. And if it gets me one step closer to Sasuke, so be it." He finished leading her over to a desk, upon which a man in his early twenties lazed behind.

"Can I help you?" He drawled, his lank greasy hair hanging around his face. Minami grimaced.

"Two please for an hour's session of paint balling." Itachi asked and Minami froze. Paint balling? The man, who's placard sewn on to his jacket showed that they were being 'served by Greg' entered Itachi's orders into the till.

"£45.50 please." He reached out a hand and Itachi chucked some money into it. Minami had gotten a glimpse into his wallet when he had opened it; he was seriously loaded. The man beckoned them to a door behind them and they walked through into an outside clearing. This was where Minami supposed they would be paintballing. She was shocked to hear that screams came from the woods in front of them.

"Right, so this is the rules." Greg read from a hand-book as Itachi and Minami clasped on their paint-guns and protection gear.

"No jutsu allowed. Just plain paint-balling. Only an hour, come back here afterwards, no ganging up on someone, if someone asks you to stop you must stop. Anyone asthmatic?" Greg asked. Minimi shook her head, and Itachi just glared.

"Well, that's it. Have fun." Greg walked back into the shop, Minimi staring after him, wishing with all her might that she could have been going back their with him. She jumped in shock as she felt a sharp thud to her side. She looked up surprised at Itachi who looked at her expressionless. Looking down she noticed a pink splodge forming on the side of her protection tunic.

"Ow! Itachi..did you just" She stopped as Itachi raised the gun again and a second blue splodge appeared on her left arm. Her mouth gaped open for two seconds then she let fire back on Itachi who sprung neatly to the side. "Oh no you don't boy." A grin formed itself on her face. "Hey, who knows, this was actually kind of fun!" She began chasing after Itachi who was leaping from tree to tree ignoring the no jutsu order from earlier. Thorns, and branches leapt up at her as she sped after them but she hurridly brushed them away. Finally reaching Itachi, she shot him in the back...and...he turned into a log! "Damn! Replacement technique." She barely had time to turn before she felt a third splodge hit her in the back, she wasn't to know, but it was bright yellow. Actauuly, she looked a bit like a deformed teletubby now, what with the multi colours. But what Itachi didn't know...

"Got ya!" She whooped as her clone shot Itachi from behind. "Yeah, two can play at jutsu techniques!" She screamed in delight, Itachi's eyes widened in shock. He leapt forward at Minimi and they landed in a heap of arms and legs on the floor. Minimi blushed slightly to find Itachi on top of her.

"Hey, perhaps another date first would be a good idea, hey?" She joked, laughing, Itachi looked expressionless, but Minimi, who was quick to pick up on things noticed the glint in his eye.

"If I know how dates go, isn't this the part where I have to kiss the girl?" Itachi brushed Minimi's hair out of her face who blushed.

"Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?" She fidgeted panicking. Itachi leant down and grasped her face firmly. Her eyes widened as he leant down as gently placed a kiss upon her mouth.

"So gentle for a killer..." She thought for the second time that day. "Actually, take that back." She thought as Itachi rather forcefully slid his tongue into her mouth. She bit down gently. "You watch it boy. You can't play me." She thought cheekily as he broke the kiss, looked down at her thoughtfully and disappeared back to the studio. "You better watch out, there are other people playing this game." He said before parting.

Minami struggled to her feet. Other people? "OW!" She turned, some punk had shot her in the arm...hard too! "Itachi!!!" She screamed as other people appeared in the forest and began attacking her with paint balls.

Back at the studio, Itachi folded his arms.

Itachi: Is he here yet?

Sumikoa: Who? Sasuke? No, I don't think so.

Itachi: Well, I'm off to get a drink.

Sumikoa looked sheepish and avoided his glare.

Sumikoa: Well, you can't really, you have another date next. Actaully, two more.

Itachi: Excuse me?

Sumikoa: Well, it says here..um, Itachi?

Itachi had already walked back into the capsule and transported himself on to another date.

Sumikoa: Hmm, actually, where is Sasuke?? Oh! Beloved audience! As you can, um, see, Itachi is ready for his next date!!

Sumikoa turned, frowning when she noticed Gaara was in his cacoon again. "What his he doing in there? Has the fangirls annoyed him again?" She frowned, then suddenly went pale as realisation hit in. "Where is my book...?!"

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long. I tried to make this one longer to make up for it. Sorry if this fanfiction is getting worse. I've noticed less and less hits and less reviews, so am I doing something wrong? Criticism maybe helpful?


	14. Natsumi's date

Sumikoa cautiously poked Gaara's cacoon with a finger. She jumped back frightened thinking that from one touch it would explode or something. Not unsurprisingly the cacoon didn't even move let alone explode, nevertheless Sumikoa was very apprehensive as she put her ear to the cacoon. All was silent...,then she heard a flick, almost as if someone was turning a piece of paper...or a page of a book! Her eyes widened in dismay and...

"SUMIKOA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto screamed in Sumikoa's ear that wasn't leaning on the sand tomb causing her to jump several feet and issue a round-house kick on Naruto's head.

"Oops..." Sumikoa muttered as she watched Naruto fly through the air and land in a heap on the other side of the stage. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked down and realised that sand was flickering around her ankles. Slowly she turned to see the cacoon swirling and drift away to leave Gaara in the centre who had a puzzled look on his face. In his hand was..

"My diary!" Sumikoa made a lunge for it but Gaara being slightly taller than her held it above his head just out of her reach. She was sorely reminded of her 'playground' years when other children used to nick her bag and taunt her with it. Damn her shortness.

"Well..not anymore! I'm a ninja, a jounin! And I won't be bullied.." Sumikoa was just about to lunge for her diary when she noticed something. The sand was billowing around her again creating a mini typhoon effect. The last thoughts Sumikoa had before being swept off her feet were, let's say, slightly colourful. She groaned as she was slammed to her feet. Getting up she realised that her sight had completely gone..wait..had it? She waved her hand in front of her face; it was still there. She waved the other one...her heart leapt into her stomach as a second hand leapt out from the shadows and grabbed it firmly.

Gaara: There isn't much room in here to wave your hands so if you don't mind?

Gaara gulped, he was finding it very difficult to be polite and it didn't help with Sumikoa having a mini freak out in his cacoon.

Sumikoa: I'm not blind! ((punches the air in happiness and almost knocks Gaara out who immediately grabbed her other hand.))

Sumikoa looked down finally noticing that both her hands were clasped firmly in Gaara's. She gulped nervously and found that her voice had decided to go on holiday quite suddenly and without warning. "Thank goodness I can't see his face." She thought to herself. "Then I really would be tongue-tied.". Her eyes widened as she realised outside Itachi was having his date and she had no way of keeping an eye on whether he was caring for his date or not.

Sumikoa needn't have worried though, Itachi, surprisingly, was being quite the gentleman and the audience, for once, were quiet since they were completely captivated and enthralled by Itachi's wit and charm.

Itachi was walking along a pathway with a girl on his arm. The girl was without a doubt stunning. She had short blackish blue hair which fell longer around the front of her face giving her a cute innocent look. Her midnight blue eyes twinkled happily as she hung on Itachi's every words who was currently describing the animals around them. After all, Natsumi and Itachi were in a zoo.

Natsumi's knee length black shorts swung lightly in the breeze as she walked. Her black top showed off her soft curves, she had cut slashes along the back of it but this couldn't be seen since she was wrapped snugly in a pale blue jacket. Her gloved hand gripped tighter around Itachi's arm as he pointed out a rather sleepily looking panda.

"It's so cold." She thought to herself as she watched a panda waken itself up and climb slowly down the tree it was perched in. "Oh!" Natsumi dropped Itachi's arm as she watched the panda poke the pond it was standing before disappointedly. It seemed that the drinking water had frozen over. Natsumi quickly moved her hands in sudden jutsu movements; finishing with her fingers all interlocking together she yelled "WATER PRISON ATTACK" and aimed her hands towards the pond where the panda was still standing. Frightened the panda leapt back as the ice cracked and a torrent of water streamed up.

"Score!" Natsumi smiled as the water settled down and the panda was able to go drink it. Itachi looked at Natsumi curiously, a smile playing on his lips.

"You missed the panda." He said, raising his hands into a jutsu formation. Natsumi immediately whacked them down causing Itachi to frown.

"No! You've got it all wrong! I was trying to thaw the ice for the panda to drink... not hurt it!" She laughed at Itachi's confused expression. Itachi was just about to comment when a zookeeper appeared by the side of them. He had been watching what Natsumi had done.

"That was a great bit of ninja work there young lady, I was just going to send off for the handyman but you did what could have been an hour's labour in two minutes. How about I introduce you to the pandas as our token of appreciation?" The zookeeper said leading them over to the side of the enclosure. He reached into his overalls and pulled out a rounded silver key. It glinted slightly in the bright sunlight as he inserted it into the lock and gestured them into the enclosure of the pandas. Natsumi smiled as the zookeeper led her up to one of the pandas. When Itachi had suggested the zoo she really hadn't thought spending time with a bunch of animals would be that fun. But now, it was proving to be quite enjoyable.

The zookeeper indicated with a wave of his palm for them to kneel which Natsumi naturally did, Itachi too with a bit of prompting. Slowly, so as not to frighten the mother panda they crept over to her. The panda looked up and waggled its black rimmed ears and tightened its hold on the small buddle of fluff that was in her white paws. "Aww!! It's so so kawaii!! Don't you agree Itachi?" Natsumi squealed as the little baby panda poked it's tiny head out of his mother's folded arms and stared at them with small button chocolate eyes. It blinked innocently at them. Itachi merely stared at it.

"Here!" The zookeeper handed Natsumi a piece of bamboo. She held it firmly but excitedly. She crept over to the panda and knee-bowed before handing it over. The panda mother took it, sniffed it suspiciously, and upon seeing nothing was wrong with it gave it to her baby. Her rounded black rimmed eyes never once left the three however. She seemed extremely protective of her baby..which was understandable since it was only a month old.

"The mother there is our famous Simiria, and her baby there is Rhy. Sweet, yes?" The zookeeper explained as they left the enclosure, Natsumi nodded in agreement.

Upon reaching the door Itachi, who had objected strongly to being on his knees strode off. Natsumi had a hard time keeping up with him especially since she was walking in her favourite boots. How could she have not worn them? They were amazing; especially all the buckles. Amazing yes, practical no. However, what with Itachi's long strides and quick paces, Natsumi could do little more than struggle to keep up.

Very soon, they reached the outskirts of the zoo. Itachi, noticing Natsumi lagging behind grabbed her by the arm to speed her up and led her out of the zoo. Her smile dropped, she had been enjoying it there. Perhaps though, small fluffy things weren't Itachi's cup of tea. However, try as she might to be annoyed with Itachi for taking her away from the kawaii pandas she really couldn't get angry at him when her mind was pre-occupied with his arm on hers. A red blush swept over her. She was just about to ask where they were heading when Itachi stopped in front of small white building. He pushed her forward towards the door and they entered.

Natsumi was faced with a square room with blue mats strewn across it. It appeared to be empty. Were they really allowed in here? She turned to see Itachi removing his socks and shoes, she followed suit. A sudden wave of understanding swept over her as Itachi bowed down in front of her on the blue mats.

"Tai-jutsu practice, huh? Well, you picked the wrong girl to mess with!! My genjutsu may be amazing but my tai.." She was cut of mid-sentence as Itachi lunged at her with a snap punch, which she blocked. He quickly followed up with a round-house kick to her un-defended side and she went flying. However...she neatly flipped in the air landing firmly on the blue mat. She smiled at Itachi's surprise.

"Yes boy, you're not the only one who can fight." She thought as she took the offensive and began with a front kick aiming for his stomach. "Perfect!" She silently whopped as just as she had planned, Itachi moved his guard down to block his stomach. Quickly Natsumi jumped and issued a round house kick to Itachi's shoulder. He was thrown across the room. Like Natsumi earlier however he flipped and appeared unfazed, almost as if he had planned for that to happen. Natsumi eyes narrowed as Itachi bowed again before her indicating that their spar was over.

"I see that you are right in calling yourself a ninja, forgive me for doubting you Tsumi." Itachi stated, his new pet name for her; 'Tsumi' caused her to blush slightly. Itachi strode forward and grabbed her arms; she had forgotten that she had them still in a guard stance. Slightly nervous at his close proximity she lowered them.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you Tsumi?" He whispered causing Natsumi to gulp. Of course she was going to be slightly protective of herself; it wasn't every day that you went out with a killer after all. Noticing her silence Itachi nodded approving. "You have every right to be frightened. I could kill you right now if I want.." He stopped noticing Natsumi opening her mouth in protest.

"Kill me?! You underestimate me! I can protect myself if need be!" She shouted. Itachi wagged a finger at her before placing it on her lips silencing her.

"Hmm, seems like my little bird can sing when she needs to. I like." He said, his black eyes scanning her face for a reaction. Natsumi was speechless and barely registered when Itachi lent in to kiss her. "You have been...fun? Yes, I think that is the word." Itachi mock-bowed before disappearing back to the studio. Natsumi stood shocked on the mats, not noticing the wave of ninjas who had entered the dojo and were enquiring whether she was the teacher for the day. "Hmm?" She muttered, clearly deep in thought.

Itachi who had transported himself back to the studio (goodness knows how since Sumikoa was the only one who could control the capsule.) scanned the stage. Upon not seeing Sumikoa or the pesky Gaara he smiled. "Finally, they are gone. Now I can search for Sasuke without interruption." He left the stage, his black cloak swirling around him.

Sumikoa meanwhile had no idea what Itachi was up to or even if the date was over. Actually, to be completely honest, being this close to Gaara, she had forgotten a number of other things too, such as her name...what she was doing..., in this frame of mind it took her a while to realise that Gaara had dropped her arms. She returned them to her sides disappointed at the loss of contact between her and Gaara.

Gaara meanwhile was used to the darkness of his tomb and could see perfectly. He watched Sumikoa, who obviously thought that he couldn't see her, nervously fiddle with her hands. He frowned. "Why is she behaving in this manner? It's completely unlike her normal confident attitude." He looked down at the diary in his hand and began flicking once more.

Gaara: Aha, my favourite entry.

Gaara coughed nervously, though to Sumikoa's ears who stood frozen upon hearing his voice, let alone the flicking of paper, it sounded like her life was about to end.

'_Gaara finally came out of his tomb today! Not sure if he is still sulking from Ren's date_. _Can't tell..he always looks miserable. But damn, he has the hottest ass ever..'_

Gaara placed a finger in the diary book marking the place and looked up at Sumikoa who had turned a nice crimson red.

Gaara: ((coughs)) Now, two people have referred to me as '_hot' _, and as far as I can see, I am not on fire. So, pray tell, what does this word mean in your context of writing? Hmm?

Sumikoa nervously fiddled with the tassels on her black hoody. "How the hell was she going to explain this?" She thought. Suddenly, disrupting her from her thoughts, a shudder was felt through the tomb shaking both her and Gaara. "What the?" She mumbled as the tomb was shook again and she nearly lost her balance. Gaara frowned..obviously someone was messing with his gourd. But who the hell would dare to do that?!

Author: Ooo, cliff hanger!! ((dances)) I hope you like this chapter...I had loads of fun! I'll reply to mail on Wednesday hopefully! Thanks loads for reading!!


	15. Offstage:Sasuke

Author's notes: Sorry for the mega long wait everyone. I've had exams, well, I still have them but I needed a bit of a break. :) And sorry for the over exaggeration of Naruto's hyper personality.

Gaara's sand gourd twitched causing the occupants inside to jolt violently. Sumikoa winced as she fell forward, bringing Gaara down with her. "Ow!!" She moaned, rubbing her head where she banged it against the side. "Lucky the sand is so soft otherwise my fall might have been a lot worse. Actually" Sumikoa stroked the 'lump' that she had landed on. "Come to think of it, this sand is really soft! And lumpy!" She thought appreciatively. Suddenly, the 'lump' moved and Sumikoa's heart twitched as she felt two strong arms grab her on either side of her shoulders.

Gaara: What are you doing?

Sumikoa froze, her face turning crimson once more as she realised she hadn't been stroking the 'sand' as she had thought, but Gaara's tunic. She struggled to get off Gaara's chest, which she was sitting on but it was rather difficult with Gaara holding her like that. Gaara meanwhile was oblivious, having Sumikoa sat upon him didn't seem to faze him in the least. No, he was more occupied with the fact that someone, _anyone_, would dare to mess with **_his_**, gourd!! He moved Sumikoa to the side and stood to his feet, his hands moving in familiar jutsu movements.

"Wait! Gaara!!" Sumikoa had leapt to her feet as well and was holding on to Gaara's arm. It took the remaining of Gaara's very limited willpower not to slam her to the side of the sand tomb. His eyes narrowed questionably and Sumikoa flinched but didn't remove her hand from his arm; restricting him from doing any further jutsu movements.

"I'm sure whoever," She was cut mid-sentence as she was jolted from her feet again. She was stopped from falling however as Gaara grabbed her around her waist and held her protectively to him. She was struggling to complete her sentence, a wave of shyness had overcome her limiting her vocal chords, when she was blinded by a wave of bright light. It took her several seconds to realise that they were both outside once again. She had scarcely time to acknowledge this change when a blur of blond and orange bounced into her view.

"SUMIKOA-CHAN!!! GUESS WHO IS HERE!!" Naruto energetically leaped around. Sumikoa felt Gaara flinch next to her and realised that, with a blush, he had still his arms firmly around her waist. She looked up at him questionably but he was more preoccupied with...

"Gaara-chan, no! Put Naruto down!!" Sumikoa screamed, her poor heart almost giving way as she looked on at Naruto who was currently in the control of Gaara's sand 'desert coffin' attack. Gaara recoiled again, but amazingly followed Sumikoa's orders and released Naruto. Sighing slightly to herself, Sumikoa, sad to have to be away from Gaara's grasp, pulled his arms rather reluctantly from her waist and walked other to Naruto. Her hands glowed a soft green as she gathered together her chakra to heal Naruto with. He was lying unconscious on the floor, his leg bleeding steadily. She placed her hands, that were still shaking slightly with her nerves and pent up energy upon Naruto's leg, but, with a small gasp, realised that she didn't need to heal Naruto. It seemed that..

"What are you doing kneeling down Sumikoa-sama?! We have to go find Sasuke, he is with Itachi and" Naruto bubbled as he jumped to his feet.

Yes, it has seemed that Naruto's amazing chakra power had allowed him to heal himself. "Wait? **_What?_**!!" Sumikoa span around the stage. With a seeking feeling in the pit of her stomach she noticed that no-one, not a single person or guest was on the stage or anyone in the audience. So where was..? A loud bang sounded behind her and Sumikoa spun around to see Neji fly through the wall and land at her feet. Clouds of smoke twirled around the stage, and with a deep feeling of anxiety Sumikoa looked through the now spacious gap in the wall. Her heart leaped into her mouth and she fell to her knees.

"Sumikoa?" Gaara knelt beside her and regarded her questionably. Outside, the empty alleyway behind the concert-hall was filled with rubble and bodies of the Konoki students. Sumikoa sprinted to the first body and lifted a hand to the pulse on the person's neck. It was Kiba. "Good, still alive." She rushed other to the next person, and the next, repeating the same action, checking they were still alive. "But why, who, how!!!" Sumikoa's eyes misted with tears of anger, her brown eyes glinted fiercely with a passion that neither Gaara or Naruto had ever seen before. Standing to her feet, her hands clenched to her side she took a deep breath to calm her anger. Without turning she spoke to the two behind her.

"Gaara. Naruto. I want you to stay her and look after these fallen ninja. No," She lifted a hand to silence Naruto who looked about to complain. "I am of the highest status here so you _will _listen to me. Now stop wasting time, go!!" Sumikoa's eyes were fixated on a flume of smoke that was drifting up from the forest to her left. Without a second look behind her she took to her feet, her black chakra was glowing around her as she let her emotions take control of her and push her to her limits. "That Itachi is so going to pay for hurting my guests! In Naruto's words, he better believe it!!!" She thought, her teeth clenched as she hurried to the scene, hoping she was not too late. Gaara's eyes never once left her back as she sped away, as much as he would like to go protect her he had to see to the people here. Ignoring Naruto's complains he moved to the first person and slung them to his shoulder.

Meanwhile, in the forest Sasuke stood clenching his side that had a gaping gash down the side of it, crimson red blood flowed from it staining his black t-shirt. Sakura and Lee lay to the side beside him. Yes, he had gone to find them but he had found more than he had bargained for. Instead of the passionate kisses he had imagined these two to be locked up in, he had found Sakura crying her heart out to Lee. Lee, the gentleman, had taken it all in his stride and was merely comforting her. He had been so consumed up in his rage and bewilderment that he hadn't even noticed Itachi follow him. Now here, mere moments later, he was faced with not only protecting his life, but the love of his life too. Oh, and he mustn't forget to protect Lee too of course. Summoning his chakra to his hand Sasuke prepared the 'chidori' attack, or, as it was known because of the sound it created; the 'Thousand birds' attack. Bolting towards Itachi, his hand glowing blue, Sasuke didn't notice Sakura behind him lying on the ground watching him. Her body completely depleted of chakra she was unable to get up and help him, instead she watched helplessly as Itachi slammed Sasuke's body to the ground, seemingly with ease. A single tear rolled down her face as she blacked out. It was perhaps due to this, that she didn't notice the girl standing above her protectively.

Noticing the girl, Itachi slammed Sasuke's body to the ground and turned to face her. "So, you have come, at last." He said, smiling as he noticed that the girl's eyes were blank, completely devoid of emotion.

"Is that all you have to say? Shame, that such a strong ninja is going to go down with those being his last words." The girl declared as she pulled her blue, black striped gloves off her hands revealing the spiral black tattoo cut into her palms. "Transform. Battle gear activate!" She spoke icily as smoke around her cleared to show her in her fighting outfit. Her black hair was neatly tied back with a single white ribbon, she was dressed completely in black, tight shorts, and top to limit air friction and allow maximum movement. In her hands black chakra glowed and, hardly visible to the human eye, moved in jutsu movements. She didn't have time to finish them however as Itachi slammed into her side, she flew back hitting a tree-trunk, her breath leaving her in a long gasp. Brushing blood from her mouth she got up, smiling.

"Good, you struck first blood. Now I don't feel so guilty about what I am about to do today." Her hair raised around her as her chakra created a outburst of air around her. Now it was seen as to why the ribbon was needed.

"Black pain hear me cry!" She called out, she flinched slightly as a smoky figure stepped out of her and stood to one side. The figure was exactly the same as her in every way, except the expression, the ghost figure's face was pure hatred. This was the girl's hatred, her anger.

"Now, black love hear me cry!" The girl cried, tears falling down her face as a second ghostly figure stepped out of her to join the first. This one's face bore an expression of pure pain, of losing someone so dear to you.

"Finally, black fear hear me cry!!" The girl's voice broke as a third figure, rather hesitantly joined the two, this one had a expression of pure fear upon her face. Her eyes were rolled in horror to reveal just the white. All three phantom figures, the girl's personality points, stood around Itachi in a ring. Sumikoa, for that was the girl, stepped forward. All emotion was devoid on her face. "I have removed all my personality Itachi so that I can now kill you without hesitation." She whispered coldly. Itachi blinked and tried to move, his face flickered as he realised that he couldn't, but why?!

Itachi gazed around him, the three 'personality' phantom figures of Sumikoa were holding him in place with chakra lines. He turned to stare at Sumikoa passively who had her eyes closed in deep thought. "Only when someone else has noticed you, do our lives mean anything to us. When there is no one to see you or will even acknowledge your existence it is as if you don't even exist. Therefore, I cannot resent you for killing your clan Itachi, what I can resent you for is this." Sumikoa opened her eyes. "You did two wrong things today. One, you messed with my guests. Bad idea. Two, you underestimated me. Big mistake. Now you must pay for these errors. This will be your end and my beginning!!" Sumikoa raised her arms to her sides ready to rip apart Itachi's body with her glowing chakra lines that were holding him in place.

"Wait!"

Sumikoa turned to look down at Sasuke who was lying on the floor. Coughing blood, he struggled to sit up. "Please..you can't kill him..you" Sasuke struggled to gather his remaining energy to speak.

Itachi laughed coldly. "Don't feel remorse for me now brother! Take any chances you can to kill me!" He spoke seemingly with out fear even in the face of Sumikoa's deadly attack that was sure to come.

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes glinted passionately. "No! I will never forgive you brother! That is why I, and I alone must kill you, and not Sumikoa." He turned to Sumikoa. "Please Sumikoa! I know it makes no sense to you, but let him go! I must avenge my clan, and me alone. Please.." And with that last breath Sasuke's energy left him and he slumped to the floor in a heap. The last Uchiha clan survivor tried to cling desperately to the world, but it was all in vain. With one last cough, Sasuke's last breath left his body. This was all that was needed to shake Sumikoa into action. Her phantoms snapped and with a flurry of wind rushed into her body. She blinked and her eyes shot into focus.

"Sasuke!!" She screamed running to his side, ignoring Itachi as he took the moment to disappear. She cradled Sasuke in her arms, tears falling down her face for the boy who would never complete his only ambition; to avenge his clan. Her heart tore, as tears flowed down her face. She barely noticed Gaara grab her shoulders or Naruto shake her as she blacked out. Her brief fight had played a big part on her chakra, and it seemed that she had no stamina left. Her last view of the world before she passed out was of Gaara's face in front of her own, fear apparent in his eyes.

"Gaara..." She whispered as she fainted into his arms.

Author's notes: mwhahaha, cliff hanger again!!! How do you like my come back!!! And don't worry about Sasuke, I have my evil ways but..well..wait and see. Review if you want me to keep going!!


	16. Offstage: Gaara has gone?

Author's notes: Ok, this will make sense in the end. I know its going to shock a lot of you, but here goes. Sorry if it is badly done..I'll re-do it if you want. Sorry for the shortness.

Her head felt as if a thousand sharp needles were constantly stabbing her, again...and again.. and, Sumikoa woke with a shock as she realised that someone was gently shaking her. Her brown eyes, sore from the crying she had done earlier, opened slowly to reveal a face that was looming above her, she wasn't so sure who it was yet, her eyesight didn't seem to be working properly. Carefully, as it seemed that her every joint was on fire she lifted a hand to her head,. "That would be why I can't see." She thought as she felt the bandage that was around the side of her head. She moved to untie but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers tightly.

"Don't." A low masculine voice said, and Sumikoa shivered delightedly as she realised it was Gaara's.

"Gaara?" She whispered, then shot up as she remembered all that had recently happened. "Sasuke!! Where is? Is he?" She was bubbling but she really didn't care, all she was concerned about right now was the safety of her guests.

"Sasuke is recovering. Shikamaru called Tsunade." Gaara gently said. Sumikoa froze as she wondered what punishment Tsunade would give her for messing up the 'show'. It was Tsunade's idea for her to host the show after all, it was meant to demonstrate to other village's the kindness and generosity of the Konoki students so that more missions would be sent to them. Inwardly she sighed but she silently resisted as Gaara pushed her gently back on to the bed. "After all," She thought. "Just because I am listening to him now, doesn't mean that when he is gone, I will stay here!" She attempted a smile to show Gaara her apparent willingness to stay. Gaara, though did not seem as taken in by her acting as she hoped.

"Just to make sure you stay here, I'm going to.." Gaara paused as he struggled to find the right words. "..be occupying this room with you..until the medicine kicks in." He completed leaving poor Sumikoa completely gobsmacked. Gaara of the desert, _the_, Gaara of the desert, stay here with her?! If she wasn't so tired and worried then that thought might have excited her but as it were, as it were..Sumikoa's eyelids began to feel heavy as the medics medicine kicked in. "Damn." She thought.

As it were.. Sumikoa was falling asleep. Seeing this, Gaara pulled the pure white hospital sheet up over her, covering her slender body. Gaara wasn't one for blushing, but still, he winced slightly, happy that Sumikoa hadn't realised the medics had removed most of her clothing to bandage her, and her moving suddenly just now had shifted most of the blankets that was concealing her.

Moving across to the window he gazed out, looking up to the night sky, he really didn't understand what was happening here, nor could he explain the weird sensation he was feeling in his stomach, but he knew at least, that after what he saw today, he was going to protect this girl. Maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to understand what Naruto had meant when he lectured Gaara in their battle after the cheunin exams. Inwardly he sighed and took one last look at the sleeping Sumikoa. Her black hair was spread out across the pillow, her small smile looked content as she hugged tight onto the sheet around her. Yes, if he was to protect this girl, then he must leave immediately. He could never live with himself if anything hurt her. He grimaced as his stomach fluttered again. No doubt, this was the right thing to do. He must leave in case the demon inside him ever arose and attacked Sumikoa. Leaning over her, he inwardly said his farewells as he gently stroked the hair out of her face. "Sumikoa. This is farewell." And without another word, nor another look behind him, Gaara left the hospital. Sumikoa in her sleep moaned slightly, as if her heart knew unconsciously what was leaving her.

Light poured through the thin curtains of the hospital ward, Sumikoa blinked in the bright glare as she woke up with a start. "Gaara?" She said immediately but was met with a grinning face.

"Nope, just us." Kiba said smiling. "So how are you feeling sleepy-head?" He asked as Sumikoa grimaced as Tsunade walked into the room. How long had she been asleep?

"Tsunade-sama. I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to make the show good, I" She was cut off mid-sentence as Tsunade held her manicured, red-nailed painted hand up.

"Sorry? You did an excellent job.. don't be sorry!...But I do have a question. Hmm..so how was a mere jounin like you able to take down someone like Itachi? Hmm?" Tsunade flicked a pen on a notebook in front of her. Sumikoa blushed then jumped as she realised that...

"I..I, is that my diary?!" She asked noticing the book in Tsunade's hands. Tsunade-sama lightly chucked the diary to Sumikoa who caught it with a wince.

"Yes, better not to use those muscles anytime soon. Don't worry about the show, I have a replacement girl, Saffi, I think you know her?" Tsunade continued noticing Sumikoa nod. "So you are on official rest leave. We will discuss your status when you are better. I'm not pleased that you have been level holding Sumikoa. If you are above jounin ability you should go take the exam." Tsunade looked sternly down at Sumikoa who avoided her gaze.

"Yes I know, it's just, I really hate exams!" Sumikoa blurted out. Everyone laughed around her and she turned, shocked to see that all of the 'guests' were here visiting her. Ino, Lee, Kiba, Naruto..everyone apart from Sasuke, and Sakura who was no doubt with him. But..where was Gaara? She was just about to ask when out of the corner of her eye she noticed that her diary was open. Her eyes widened as she read the inscription that had been added to her most recent diary entry. Her hands shaking she continued to read, not noticing Tsunade usher everyone out of the medic room. The Hokage stood there patiently waiting for Sumikoa to finish reading.

Dear Sumikoa, I'm not sure really what to write here. I'm going. I don't understand entirely why it is I feel I must go, but I could never bare the idea of my demon attacking you. Do you understand? You always...seem to understand these things.

Gaara of the desert.

Sumikoa's heart shook as her diary fell from her hands.

"Who would knew that Gaara had such girly handwriting, hey?" Tsunade tried to crack a joke but seeing that this was going to have no effect, rested her hand on Sumikoa's shoulder. "I don't understand what is really going on between you two, but for Gaara to write something, well, it must mean something. Maybe you understand? He seems to hope so." Tsunade ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Anyway, Saffi will look after the show in the meantime. Hmm, look, put it this way, you have to stay here until you are better, but when you are, if you want to go after him, I'll turn a blind eye, but you better promise me this, you take that exam when you get back!" The Hokage got to her feet and left the room leaving a rather bewildered Sumikoa.

Author's notes: So this is what I think I am going to do, I'm not sure yet. I'm going to create another show with Saffi as co-host to finish all those dates and let Sumikoa go on and find Gaara? Or shall she give up on him? Or shall he come back? Ooo, decisions! Or shall I make two new stories..one with Saffi doing the dates, and the other focussing on Sumikoa's adventures. Please review your ideas. Or, I could scrap this and carry on from the last chapter.


	17. Offstage: Tying up lose ends

**Author's notes**: I'm just tying up some loose ends here. If you wanted to know, this is how I see the characters' love situations:

Sakura loves Sasuke.

Sasuke should love Sakura. (In my eyes.)

Lee loves Sakura. (But it will never work.)

Naruto loves Sakura. (But I don't think it will work.)

Hinata loves Naruto.

Kiba loves Hinata.

Hinata should love Kiba/**Naruto**. (I'm undecided but more Naruto I think..).

Tenten loves Neji.

Neji loves Tenten.

Temarai loves Shikamaru.

Shikamaru loves Temarai.

Shikamaru loves Ino?

Ino loves Shikamaru?

Ino loves Sasuke. (So not going to work in my eyes.).

That's my love couples, I'm not sure what is going to happen to Lee, Kiba and Naruto.

For the sake of this fanfiction: Sumikoa loves Gaara.

But, does Gaara love Sumikoa?

Review, or mail me love ideas. If you like the ones above. What different ones? I'm open to girl X girl, boy X boy too.

The medics clustered around Sumikoa discussing the next best option. Ever since Sumikoa had heard of Gaara leaving she had been in a near-death state, where none of the medicine seemed to be having an affect. Right now, her breathing was laboured, her sweat-drenched hair clung to her face, which was screwed up in pain. Tsunade issued orders to the medics who hurriedly sprung into action.

Meanwhile, a simular scene was happening in Sasuke's room. Sakura, pale as the sheets she had lovingly wrapped around Sasuke's still body was huddled on the chair by the side of him. She rocked back and forth nervously biting her lip. The medics had told her that Sasuke was way on his way to recovering but still, she was more happy sitting by his side until he woke up and she could see that he was all right herself. Sasuke stirred slightly in his sleep, and Sakura jumped to her feet hoping with all of her heart that he was finally waking up, but no, he seemed to be just having another nightmare. Sighing, Sakura reached over to the blue flannel lying on Sasuke's bed side cabinet. Walking over to the sink she turned the cold tap on, and drenched the flannel. Wringing it out so that it was just damp she went back to Sasuke, and dabbed his forehead gently. Soon enough, Sasuke's twitches calmed down and he entered peaceful slumber once more. Sakura slumped back into her chair, her eyes were beginning to droop, she was getting tired, she had after all been doing this for the past four hours. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, half her body was sat in the chair by Sasuke's bed, the other half was leant over Sasuke himself, as if, even in her sleep, Sakura felt that she to protect and shield her beloved's body with her own. In fact, her body was so exhausted that she didn't even stir when Lee scooped her up with arms and carried her to the spare bed next to Sasuke.

"It will never matter how many push-ups I do, or many laps I will make, I don't think you heart will ever be mine Sakura, not when it is so entwined with Sasuke's." Rather despondently for it was with a heavy heart that Lee had to admit this to himself, he left the hospital room.

Sumikoa woke up with a start, the sight that awaited her puzzled her deeply. She was no longer in the hospital ward but lying on the cold earthy floor outside. Above her small pinpricks of stars flickered and tall towering trees surround her. A sharp piercing wind struck her, and she realised that she was wearing nothing but the hospital sheets. Pulling these tighter to her shaking body she turned. In front of her a grassy hill rose, for some reason unknown to her, Sumikoa knew that she had to be at the top of that hill. So, carefully so as not to trip over the bed-sheets she made her way up the hill. Her bare feet bled as the stones underneath her tried to trip her up. An owl soared close to the left of her, causing her to leap up in fright. But still, her mind and her heart was set on her getting to the top of that hilltop. Eventually, her breathing becoming more and more laboured, she reached the submit. In front of her, as far as her eye could see was acres of land, desolate land with few plants at all. Dead-centre of her vision was a small figure surrounded by a dust cloud that was swirling around..

"GAARA!!" Sumikoa screamed as she woke with a jolt.

"Thank god you are awake Sumikoa!" Tsunade stared down at her, concern clear in her eyes. "You've been in a fit for the last hour!" She placed a hand on the still shaking arm of Sumikoa. "What is it? You look as if you have seen a ghost. You have gone as pale as anything. Hey!" Tsunade gently but firmly pushed Sumikoa back on to the bed as she made to get up out of the bed.

"You don't understand Tsunade-sama!!" Sumikoa screamed, her voice hoarse. "Gaara is in danger!!! I don't know how I know, but I just do! I have to go! LET ME GO!" She fidgeted, frustrated.

Tsunade sighed and beckoned to the medics around her. "I'm sorry Sumikoa." She whispered as a medic injected Sumikoa and she sunk into a dreamless sleep. "But you're just end up making yourself worse if we let you go now." Tsunade wrapped the sheets tighter around Sumikoa and left the hospital ward.

Saffi's green eyes glinted as she made her way to the centre of the stage. It was a shame that Sumikoa was ill, well, actually, it really wasn't. Saffi, was glad to have finally got one up over her old rival team mate.

"Welcome beloved audience!" Saffi opened with Sumikoa's own catch-phrase. The Konoki students behind her looked at each other. Naruto raised his eyebrow and beckoned to the stage exit, Hinata giggling followed him out of the concert hall. Soon enough, the other Konoki students followed too.

"Now, for my first date we have.." Saffi turned to find the stage completely desolate. "HEY! WHERE HAVE THEY GONE!!" Her mouth curled into a small circle of surprise as she tugged on her blonde hair thoughtfully. The audience tittered at Saffi's obvious lack of control over her guests.

"I do NOT get paid enough for this!" Saffi thought as she noticed the exit door ajar and walked over to it. Pushing the door open she squealed as a bucket of bright green paint fell on her head.

"Ahh! You have ruined my clothes! My designer clothes!!" Saffi squealed as the Konoki students laughed around her.

"That worked better than I thought!" Naruto punched the air happily as Saffi, threatening to sue them left. Neji however, stood with his arms crossed and looked less than amused. "That's all very well Naruto, but now what do we do? I know none of us wanted to be bossed around by a Sumikoa-wannabe but we still need a stand in host while she is in hospital. Any suggestions?" Neji, always the voice of reason spoke up. Naruto's face fell, obviously, he had not thought this through.

"Um, older brother, I, um" Hinata blushed as all of the Konoki students turned their full attention to her.

"Why, um, that is, um, why don't we ask one of, um, the senseis?" Hinata managed to finally blurt out. Naruto's face gleamed as he spontaneously smothered Hinata in a hug.

"Excellent idea Hinata!!! We can have Kakashi sensei come in!!" Naruto attempted to pull Hinata round in a circle, in his idea of a victory dance. Poor Hinata, who was beginning to resemble more and more of a tomato every passing second seemed completely in bliss. Neji sighed.

"How is she of the head clan?" He thought to himself. "But still, that is a rather good idea." He silently commended her. "Fine, Naruto, you go find Kakashi-sensei. Take Hinata with you while you are at it." Neji commanded, grinning to himself as he noticed poor Hinata starting to have a miniature heart attack as it dawned on her that she was going to be alone with Naruto. She however didn't have much choice as Naruto firmly dragged her off on his quest for Kakashi.

"Right! Let's clear the rubble off the stage team!" Tenten cheered. Everyone made to move into the concert hall when they all stopped, realisation kicking in.

"Tenten?! What are you doing here?" Neji asked his team-mate. Tenten grinned happily. "Hey, why not, I couldn't let you be having all the fun on these dates could I?" She laughed, dragging a rather perplexed Neji back into the concert hall.

**_Author's notes_**: That cleared a few things up right? So we have Sasuke and Sakura in the hospital, Lee somewhere, Naruto and Hinata off on a search for Kakashi. That leaves Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten clearing the stage. Sumikoa is in the hospital wing. And Gaara...is where...? (I'm keeping that one a secret!). I'm worried that this is going to get confusing. munches on a cookie Don't worry, dates will start up again either next chapter or the chapter after. Sorry if the 'serious' chapters as some people call them are boring. I like writing serious sometimes and sometimes humour. Hmm, I still don't know if I should start another story, or two more or continue in this space. I want to pair off all the characters but it's hard to keep the story flowing without jumping everywhere. This chapter was the **_WORST_** ever. Um, but if you people think it is ok, then..um, what was I on about again?


	18. New beginings

Authors notes: Sorry for being away for so very long. I'm at a very busy point in life with loads of scary exams and applying to university! But here I am again, and I'm going to try and keep up with this. I'm a bit confused with whose dates I have done and whose I haven't so I'm going to be a pain and carry on with this story on a 'part 2' section titled 'Dates in Konoha (Part II) and a confused Panda-chan." So please go there after this. Don't think that I am not going to do people's dates though, please just message me your details again. I don't want them in reviews anymore because I want reviews just to be critics or praise please. Sorry if I am asking a lot, it is just a bit sad to go onto my reviews and see all date lists and go on to other people's reviews and see helpful comments. If that makes sense? I promised someone over email that I would do her date first (you know who you are!) but can you please message me your date details again please? Thanks. Oh, and note: Sasuke and Gaara are not on the date list at the moment. Thanks. This below is a short intro to Will's date..her date is on the second story.

Blushing furiously as Naruto dragged her along by her had, she could barely see where they were going, Never-the-less, Naruto seemed to know where he was going and Hinata was more consumed with not fainting with happiness. "Naruto-kun is holding my hand!" She thought happily to herself as she was dragged through the busy market here that was alive with colours and noise.

"Come on Hinata!! We must find Kakashi-sensei! And I think I know where to go.." Naruto yelled excitably as he led Hinata to a shop. "Here we are!" Naruto proudly pointed out. Hinata looked up at the bookshop in front of them. She would have never have noticed it if Naruto had not pointed it out. It was a dusty looking worn out place that seemed to look very out of place with the cheerful exuberant market place around them. "Nar-ru-to-kun?" Hinata stammered. "Are you sure?" She whispered as he led her inside; either choosing to not hear her or missing her question. Inside books were crammed on every possible shelf and sometimes even tables too. The lighting was very dim so the two shinobis had to be very careful as they made there way around towering piles of books that threatened to fall with the slightest of motions. "Here!" Naruto gestured to a shelf of books. "Kakashi is always in this section!" He said. Hinata looked up, her heart almost stopping as she realised where Naruto had led them. A deep crimson blush rose across her face as she tried to pull from Naruto's grip. "I don't think we should be in this adult section Naruto!" She squealed as Naruto started flicking through a book.

"Yeah, you're right I guess. He doesn't seem to be here today." Naruto sighed. Turning, they leapt as they almost walked into a stern looking man. "Oh, hello Mr bookkeeper! Do you know where Kakashi is?" Naruto asked the plump looking old man. The man ran a hand through his tousled grey hair. "They were here just a second ago but they left fairly quickly. I think they said they were heading to the games department?" The man replied adjusting his glasses that kept sliding down his nose.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled as he ran off dragging Hinata with him, not even contemplating the fact that the man had said 'they' and not just 'Kakashi'. Soon they reached a tall looking building and after running to the top flight of stairs they reached Konoha's game arcade. Luckily for them, at this early time of day it wasn't very busy. However, even though Kakashi and a young girl were the only people in the room it still took a long time for Hinata and Naruto to notice that it was Kakashi as..Kakashi didn't have his mask on! Yes...the Kakashi was out and about without his mask!! Hinata stopped dead in her tracks when she realised and even Naruto was at a loss for words. "!!" Kakashi turned noticing them and hurriedly slung his mask on over his face.

"Aww, why did you have to appear and make Kakashi put his mask on?" The girl pouted next to him. "He looks sooo cute without it! And his face is so soft to poke!" She giggled as she swung on Kakashi's arm. Kakashi looked down at her amused; yes, she was only 14 but a job was a job. After all, Kakashi was in on Saffi's dating list too! "Now now Will," He patted her on the head causing her brown ponytail to sway slightly. "You can't keep me all to yourself. When this dates over that's it." He laughed. Will pouted, her eyes misting over.

"Can and will!" She sulked. Kakashi nervously laughed and hugged her tight, fearful that she was about to start crying. Inwardly he sighed. For that amount of 'adult' books he read, he really didn't know that much about girls. "What do you want you two?" Kakashi asked when noticing that both Hinata and Naruto were too shocked to speak. Naruto was the first to shake out of it; "Saffi is ill Kakashi-sensei, she wants you to take over the show! You don't have to go on anymore dates too if you don't want to!" Naruto jumped. "We have to go back now! Dates are piling up and people are getting angry; Saffi can't cope with all the angry letters when she is in the state that she is now!" Naruto said ignoring Will completely.

"Sure" Kakashi said also ignoring Will's sharp intake of breath. "But I have to finish my date first." Will breathed out a sigh of relief at this. "And then I'll be there as soon as possible! Just make sure the stage is ok for me." Kakashi finished as he led Will out of the arcade.

Author's notes: This date will be started in the second edition of this story.


	19. Will's Date

Author's Notes: Please ignore the double speech marks and double quotation marks in the next few chapters. I'm moving chapters around and for some reason that happened. Thanks :)

Kakashi led Will off gripping her arm firmly but gently ignoring Naruto who was buzzing in the background. It was very hard to shut off Naruto who was just as pesky as a fly but eventually Naruto gave up and dragged Hinata off. Kakashi sighed in relief and looked over to Will for was gazing up at him, adoration clear in her eyes.

""Take me to the park please Kakashi!"" She smiled showing off her pearly white teeth, her grey eyes blinking enticingly up at him. Kakashi smiled back. ""Hey, let''s kill two birds with one stone!"" He thought to himself as he placed his hands into familiar chakra signs. His hands moved in a flurry of movement and with a loud bang that caused Will to leap several feet backwards in shock, a set of dogs appeared. Barking energetically they leapt and bounded round Kakashi''s legs causing him to smile. ""Think you can handle a few dogs Will?"" Kakashi grinned at Will''s shocked face. Will quickly composed herself and pulled the strap up of her crimson halter neck top since it kept sliding down. ""Of course!"" She beamed as she scooped up the smallest of the dogs.

""Hey, I can walk you know!"" The dog spoke causing Will to promptly chuck it into the air. Luckily, it was no ordinary dog, as Will now knew, and it quickly flipped itself through the air to land neatly on its paws. ""Kakashi! It''s been ages since you last took us out, I thought you had forgotten us!"" The dog said as it without shame went to do its business on a nearby rose bush. Will blushed and looked away.

""Hey, my little Will isn''t shy now is she?"" Kakashi whispered in Will''s ear. His soft breath caused her to jump; making her blush even more. ""I''m not shy!"" She said but it didn''t hold much conviction since it came out as more of a tiny squeak. Kakashi laughed and wrapped an arm around her folding.

""This beats A-rank missions any day!"" He thought as the dogs rushed out into the wide park field. He led Will over to a park bench and grabbed her hands. Once again, Will''s face pouted in surprise; Kakashi was beginning to love this expression and was determined to do whatever he could to make her do that expression again. Gently, he slid her hands out of her black-netted gloves and raised them to his mouth kissing them gently. ""How about those beautiful hands…… get to work?"" He asked softly and was met with a slap round the face.

""Ouch!"" Kakashi moaned and pouted childishly. ""I only meant that I could buy you some candy floss and you could get to work eating it…… I didn''t want your gloves getting sticky."" He explained and Will''s mouth rounded as she realised her mistake. ""Im so so sorry! I didn''t realise..I thought you meant.."" Will blushed as she realised what she thought of what she had meant.

""Aha!"" Kakashi grinned as he realised what she had thought he meant. ""You aren''t as sweet and innocent as you make out to be my little Will!"" He laughed as he went to buy her some candyfloss from the stall in the park. Coming back he noticed Will''s dismal face. ""I haven''t upset you have I, Will?"" Kakashi asked as he handed over the candyfloss; worried that his gentle teasing had upset her.

Will looked up at him with rounded grey eyes in the sweet look that she seemed to be perfect at doing; Kakashi''s heart almost stopped. ""Get a hold of yourself Kakashi!"" He thought to himself. ""She is almost ten years younger than you!"" He reminded himself.

""I''m fine."" Will muttered into her candyfloss. Kakashi frowned; he didn''t know girls that well but he could tell something was up. ""The Hokage will kill me if I have upset her!"" He thought while chewing on the sticky candyfloss. ""But what could cheer her up……?"" Kakashi racked his brain, thinking of all the books he had read. Jumping to his feet and throwing the reminder of his candy floss to one of his dogs which leapt in the air to snap it up; Kakashi pulled Will to her feet. ""You want to go shopping Will? My treat?"" He asked delightedly when noticing that this simple sentence had made Will''s whole face light up.

""Are you kidding?! I''d love to!"" She leapt into his arms hugging him tightly. ""What are you going to buy me??"" She asked joyfully ignoring the other people in the park who were looking at her strangely. ""Um, flowers?"" Kakashi tried. ""Jewellery?"" He attempted again. ""Maybe..um..clothes??"" This third response got the reaction he wanted as Will immediately took off in the direction of the shops. Leaving the dogs behind who seemed more than capable enough of looking after themselves, Kakashi had no choice but to follow.

In his heart he truly thought that ''clothes-shopping- meant walking into one department store, grabbing the first ''nice'' thing, and then leaving. Three hours later, Kakashi came to the sore conclusion that girls were very different to guys when it came to clothes shopping. He sat deflated on a seat outside what seemed like the hundredth changing room with piles of bags around him.

""What do you think of this one?"" Will asked as she came out twirling in a purple skirt that had a black netting around the rim. Kakashi looked up barely seeing anything, to him it looked the exact same as the last skirt.

""It looks beautiful Will! Shall we get it?"" He asked. ""And go?"" He thought to himself. Will frowned. ""Oh dear god, what have I said now?"" Kakashi thought to himself as Will put her hands on her hips in a all too familiar pose.

"It looks beautiful? Meaning that the skirt looks nice but I don''t look nice!!" She said, looking at scrutinising herself in the mirror. "Yes, I look fat in it." She decided re-entering the changing room for the tenth time. Kakashi sighed. Perhaps this was some new kind of torture that the Hokage had prepared for him and he was being tested. He dismissed that thought almost immediately. "No, even torture couldn't be this bad." He reprimanded himself, forcing a smile as Will came back out of the changing room. His jaw dropped open as he gazed in wonder at Will. Her slender frame was in a tight skin hugging black mini dress. She padded around barefoot, her long delicate legs on show. Kakashi had to pinch himself to remind himself that she was only fourteen. "Can't eat her alive.." He moaned. ""But she looks so delicious!"" He whispered. Coughing slightly as Will looked up. Had she heard him? He nodded when she asked him was the dress ok. Satisfied finally Will dragged Kakashi back to the counter where he paid for the dress. His credit card beeped sadly for the twentieth time that day.

"It''s ok Kakashi, you can go now." Will whispered into Kakashi''s ear. Kakashi jumped. He hadn't realised that she had been so close. "But-" He turned to find that he was all-alone in the store holding his credit card. He smiled to himself. "This date- I actually think it was a real life experience!" He laughed as he headed back to the studio. Hopefully Naruto and company had sorted out the stage for him……

Author''s notes: Please read and review.


	20. Fixing the stage

Author''s notes: Yay, a quick update……the day after!! I''m trying my hardest and thanks very much for the nice reviews so far. It makes it all worthwhile! I''m going to try and spend most time on this story but I want to finish my other neglected fan fictions too. I really shouldn''t have started three at the same time. Oops. Well, here I go! If it is really bad please tell me……nicely...(Because I''m delicate!) but please do tell me because it helps my naff writing skills. Thanks readers, you all rock! By the way, the three who have stuck with me, reviewing constantly, I''m thinking of weaving you into the story on a constant line but I need your permission. I''ll mail you when I remember next week!

Kakashi''s muscles ached, the shopping from last night seemed to have worn him out more than any training practice he had ever done. He made a note to himself to challenge his old rival Guy to a shopping challenge one time……he was sure he could last longer than him! ""Ow"" His neck clicked as he opened the newly painted door to the stage.

""Splat"" Kakashi was welcomed with a red paint line straight down his face. Reaching up a hand he attempted to wipe it off only causing it to smear round his face. ""Great,"" He thought. ""Now it looks like I have gotten into a fight with a sack of tomatoes...and lost!"" He tried his sternest look on the culprit in front of him who was none over than Naruto who looked slightly sheepish. Ten seconds too late Naruto tried to hide the dripping red paintbrush behind his back. Kakashi raised a neatly defined eyebrow (yes; Kakashi plucks!) in question.

""Kakashi-sensei! Do you like the um, newly painted door?"" Naruto asked nervously as Kakashi towered over him. His eyes widened in shock as he felt a sharp prod. ""A thousand years of pain!!"" Kakashi yelled flinging Naruto onto the other end of the stage. Later, flicking through his date-book that Saffi had left for him, he realised that perhaps that was not the best of ideas……especially since Naruto was next on the date list.

""Why pick him?"" Kakashi pondered as he stepped over the many wires that were littering the stage. He scratched his head thoughtfully. ""What have these cheunins been doing well I was gone?!"" He thought miserably. Indeed, the stage was a complete tip. There was still a massive tear in the curtains; wires littered the stage, lights hung from threads on the ceiling, which had to be a major safety hazard. Kakashi grimly watched as one fell to the ground shattering into several glass pieces. He snapped his book close and was just about to ask the cheunins what they had been up to when he looked up……and realised for himself.

In front of him was a massive sheet of white cloth that was hanging from one curtain rail to the other. Ino was balancing carefully on a ladder pinning one side up, while Kiba had the other side.

""Watch it Kiba! I almost dropped it then! Stop tugging!"" Ino shouted across.

""I am! You stop pulling!"" Kiba screamed back. But this wasn''t what had gotten Kakashi''s attention. His jaw wide open in shock he walked slowly towards the hideous piece of art. It was barely recognisable but still Kakashi could tell that……

""Do you like our painting of you Kakashi sensei?!"" Naruto grinned, obviously having recovered quickly from Kakashi''s ''punishment'' earlier. He swung his paintbrush that he still had in his hand around energetically, not noticing the splatters it was leaving on Kakashi''s clothes. Kakashi however was too preoccupied to notice.

""Why is my hair pink?"" He asked dreading the answer.

""No grey left."" Naruto replied. Kakashi inwardly flinched and touched his hair. Grey? He was nowhere near that old yet! His grey hair was a very touchy subject for Kakashi……

""Ok then. Well"" Kakashi flinched as Tenten decided that ''pink'' wasn''t his colour and attempted to colour over it blue leaving a nasty maroon colour much like the shade of ''sludge''. It was at that moment that Kakashi realised what he had signed up for……and a bit of his soul died that very second. He clapped his hands together suddenly causing all the cheunins to jump and turn to look at him. Ino fell off of her ladder causing Kiba to laugh uncontrollably and fell off of his too. Kakashi ignored this.

""So this is what we have to do before you next date Naruto"" He spoke ignoring Naruto punching the air in excitement. Actually Kakashi was ignoring a lot of things lately. ""I want you Tenten to sort out the wires and Neji you can phone a technician to fix the screen. Ino, and Kiba please may you get some new curtains. Sakura go phone up the food vendors for the guests. Hinata sort out the chairs in the audience……they look a bit tatty. And I''m going to find where our audience has gone to."" Kakashi ordered. Immediately everyone sprung to work though Naruto was more hindering then helping, as he was too excited with the prospect of going on his second date. Eventually though the stage was back to the glorious stage it was before. Kakashi still flinched when he looked at the sign saying ''Welcome host sensei'' but he was too kind hearted to ask them to take it down. Five hours later they all sat slumped on the new plush black seats that Hinata had managed to find.

Quietly, so the others would not hear him, Kakashi beckoned Naruto away from the group. ""Right Naruto, quick pep talk……"" Kakashi whispered holding the jumping Naruto firmly down. ""We have to make sure that this date is a success…….""


	21. Legend's date

Author''s notes: I found this date really hard to do namely since I don''t know what a ''hood'' is which is what my reviewer wanted her date to be at. And I don''t like r''n''b or rap so it was hard to right about rappers and a r''n''b club. However, I tried so I hope it''s ok. Oh, and I''m not a big Shino fan so I don''t know much about him too.

Keeping Kakashi''s pep talk in mind, Naruto stepped into the capsule. He was slightly nervous actually, which had to be a first for him. He decided that it wasn''t a feeling he overally liked. Nevertheless he tried to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach as he stepped out from the capsule. He had to laugh though; Kakashi really wasn''t a audience stirrer like Sumikoa had been. It was with a very blank expressions and a monotone voice that Kakashi had told the audience that Naruto was next on the date list. Actually, Naruto was so pre-occupied with these thoughts that he barely noticed where he was going.

""Ow!"" A tall guy in front of him muttered as Naruto walked into him. Naruto jumped back, it seemed like the guy had appeared out of nowhere. ""Watch where you are going!"" Naruto yelled. The guy turned around and stared at Naruto with deep brown eyes that seemed to pierce right into him.

""Me? What about you Naruto? You walked into me!"" Shino sighed. ""It''s lucky I found you actually, Kakashi got the dates mixed up. Apparently I''m up next and not you."" Shino tiredly explained. A frantic Kakashi had only just waked him up and he was totally not in the mood to talk to anyone, least of all Naruto.

""WHAT?!"" Naruto was astounded. ""Who wants to go out with a bug freak like you?!"" Naruto bluntly said, not intending to hurt Shino but doing so anyway.

""Well,"" Shino pulled his hood closer around him. ""Looks like this bug freak has a date and you don''t."" He backfired but Naruto wasn''t having it. However, Naruto didn''t have much choice since Kakashi had finally worked out how to transport Naruto back and had done so promptly. Shino was left alone...finally. Holding out his finger a bug flew to it, gently; Shino placed it on his shoulder. His little tracker device had come back to him and now he knew where his date was waiting.

Being night time most of the shops were closed but Shino knew that where he was heading to would always be open no matter how late it was. Avoiding the glares of a group of hooded guys who were perched around on some shop''s steps Shino headed towards the dark alleyways. He wasn''t scared for his safety being a top ninja but still, he was worried that his date would be ok when he got there. Eventually, after what seemed way too long Shino reached a long queue of people who were waiting outside an opening to club ''Midnight shots''. He ignored the angry glares of everyone as he jumped the queue and went straight up the bouncer. Flashing an ID card that he had got from Kakashi only a couple of hours ago, the bouncer let Shino in, much to the protest of the people who had been waiting in the queue for hours.

""Seems like this place is popular"" Thought Shino as he scanned the crowded dance floor for his date. Deciding that the search was hopeless from the perspective he was at, he made his way to the bar. Behind the bar were thousands of bottles of different shapes and sizes. His eyes were automatically drawn to the fluorescent ones in the corner. The man behind the counter who was juggling bottles was quick to point out that they were his strongest concoctions and not for the weak. Shin shrugged. He didn''t mind, he could control his drink. Paying the man and grabbing a glowing blue drink called the ''Blueberry brain shock'' Shino turned to scan the club once more.

The club was pitch black save for the multi coloured lights that swept across the dance floor. At the moment four men were rapping at the stage at the top. Gold chains hung around their neck swinging as they strode across the stage. Shino grinned to himself slightly though that couldn''t be noted under his hood. He didn''t notice the girl next to him slide up to him.

""Are you alone?"" She asked sweetly tugging on his hood. ""Won''t you let me have a look?"" She asked. Shino frowned; this definitely was not his date. For starters this girl was too short to be his date and had vibrant red hair.

""Yes, I am."" He bluntly said ignoring the deflated look on the girl''s face as she slumped off to gossip to her friends about the hot quiet guy in the corner. Shino''s eyes scanned the stage noticing for the first time that some people were dancing on a separate stage to the left of the rap singers. His eyes lighted on one girl who seemed to be completely showing up the other girls around her with her talent. Her chocolate brown coloured skin gleamed as she swayed to the music; her body well toned indicating that she did sport hypnotised Shino who couldn''t tear his eyes off of her. He noted the way her black hair swung around her body as she shimmied to the beat.

""I wouldn''t go after her if I were you mate."" A guy said to Shino who was watching her too. ""Her name is Legend and she literally is one!"" He said approvingly. Shino was shocked. ""This is Legend?"" He asked the guy who nodded. Shino smiled. ""I think I''m going to try my chance with her."" He said knowing already that Legend was his date for the day. The guy laughed shaking his head at Shino. ""This guy''s whack!"" He thought as he watched Shino make his way through the ground to Legend who had now finished dancing and was accepting a prize from the rappers for her outstanding performance.

""I''m Shino"" He simply said lifting his hood down so Legend could see him better. A few of the guys tittered around him for his daring to talk to Legend. The girls however swooned at Shino. ""He''s soo hot!"" One girl said, the others were quick to agree with her.

""Hey"" Legend said holding out her hand to Shino who promptly took it. The guys looked astounded as he led her to the dance floor. ""You are such a hottie!"" Legend whispered to Shino as they slow danced together. Shino blushed looking up into her eyes, which was a definite mistake. Her chocolate brown eyes that gleamed at him from behind her glasses struck him right to the core. ""I can say the same about you."" He whispered back causing a tremor of happiness to go through Legend''s body. ""But how about we get out of here? Go for a bite to eat? I think the ramen''s shop is still open."" Shino asked. His stomach was rumbling, he hadn''t had time to grab a bite to eat before Kakashi had woken him up and sent him on this date. Luckily for him Legend happily agreed. She didn''t like the way all the other girls in the club kept edging closer to her man. ""Sure, let''s get out of here!"" She said holding tightly on to Shino''s arm as they left the club.

Shivering slightly in the cold night mist Legend was more than happy when they finally reached the late night ramen store. Admittedly it was not as good as the one that Naruto was always bragging about but it was the only one that was open so late at night. They sat down to a table and were welcomed with two steaming bowls or ramen. Shino was ravenous so he quickly gulped it down. Legend smiled approving. ""Hey, if you can eat more than me then I''ll buy you a gift. But if you can''t then you can buy me a gift!"" Legend challenged cheekily. Shino grinned in response. ""You''re on!"" He was starving, how difficult could it be to eat more than this girl? She was of medium body frame so she probably didn''t eat much. Nineteen bowls later Shino deeply wished that he hadn''t agreed to her challenge. ""I can''t do no more."" He moaned, waving away the twentieth bowl of ramen that Legend gulped down smiling.

""Gift please!"" She laughed.

Shino turned around. What could he get someone so late at night? He noticed a vending machine that had miniature teddy bears in and promptly brought one. He was just about to hand it over to Legend when he realised that a little teddy bear was not really much of a great gift. Sighing, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a shuriken. ""The teddy bear is you see? Cute and tiny! And this shuriken is me."" He said placing the shuriken through the bear''s heart. ""In your heart forever!"" He cheekily said handing over the gift before being whisked back to the studio.

Kakashi: That went great Shino. Sorry for waking you up so late.

Shino: It''s ok; I charged the ramen to your name. ((Smiles))

Kakashi: ……

Naruto: I wanted to go on a date!!!!!

Kakashi: Stop complaining! ((Turns to the audience)). Thanks for watching people……the next date will be soon.

Author''s notes: Now I think I''m going to continue on with Sakura and Sasuke''s story next in the ''interlude''. Sumikoa and Gaara''s part will pop up too. So those who don''t like the story line and prefer the dates are going to have to wait about two chapters. Thanks for reading! Please review. Thanks.


	22. Interlude:Lovebirds SasXSak

Disclaimer: Throughout this story I refer to Naruto characters etc; I do not own them in any way.

Author''s introduction: Meanwhile, back in Konoha hospital several things were happening all at once……Sasuke had just come too much to Sakura''s delight and over in the next ward; the medical team was still restraining Sumikoa. However, for the moment...let us go over and see how Sasuke and Sakura are faring……

Sasuke was shaking slightly in his hospital bed barely noticing Sakura who was staring at him; her eyes glistening with happiness at his final awaking. ""Sasuke-kun."" Sakura muttered softly, scared that any sudden loud noises would startle Sasuke. Sasuke turned slowly pulling the white crisp bed sheets around him; it was cold in the room which wasn''t surprising since the medic team had left the room''s window wide open to allow fresh air to circulate.

""What happened?"" Sasuke whispered fearing the answer. ""Did I do it? Was I finally strong enough to defeat Itachi?"" His gaze firmly held Sakura''s. Her lowering of her eyes in return was enough to tell him all he needed to know. In a sudden movement that was surprising for his current condition; he swung himself out of bed pushing the sheets away from him as he did so. Sakura looked shocked; her deep brown eyes widening, she hurriedly got to her feet, grabbing Sasuke''s arm as she did so.

""You can''t get up yet Sasuke-kun! You are in no condition to do so!"" She said panicking; hoping that the medic team would get here soon to sort him out. Sasuke did not turn; his eyes were distant looking at something that only he could see.

""Answer me truly Sakura. Was I a match for my brother?"" He asked bluntly. Sakura''s head dropped downcast. How could she say this nicely? She couldn''t..

""No."" She replied nervously. She scanned Sasuke''s face desperately hoping to see a flicker of emotion in him. Sasuke slumped on to the hospital bed causing its springs to squeak in protest. Outside the sun was low in the sky indicating the lateness in the day; a crimson red glow settled over the hospital room basking Sakura and Sasuke in its warm inviting rays. However the atmosphere inside the room was anything but inviting. Sakura sat perched on the edge of her seat, worried that any slight movement would cause Sasuke to flee from the room. Sasuke though did not look in any state to leave the room; holding his head in his hands he sighed heavily.

""Sakura come here."" He lifted his head from his arms and looked up at her, his eyes unusually big and round. Shaking, Sakura got to her feet and stumbled over to Sasuke blindly.

""What could he want?"" She thought desperately as she climbed over the bandages and books that were littered on the floor around Sasuke''s bed. Stopping a few paces in front of Sasuke, her heart leapt into her mouth as Sasuke suddenly lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist.

""Eep!"" Sakura squeaked as Sasuke swung her on to his lap. Almost as if by instinct she placed her arms around his head grasping him tightly to her chest. Her shallow breathing seemed to calm Sasuke down who had his head pressed tightly to Sakura''s body. Looking up, Sasuke''s eyes met Sakura''s; they were filled with tears though he was making no noise. Sakura felt a deep pang through her heart knowing that she could do nothing to ease his pain; instead she contented herself with holding him tighter. In response Sasuke closed his eyes and surrendered himself to Sakura''s loving grip.

""Sasuke-kun?"" Sakura asked questionably. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, scanning Sakura''s face.

""It will happen eventually. I will avenge my brother!"" He said with conviction, sure of his words. Sakura nodded, not wanting to upset him further, though secretly she knew that anything Sasuke wanted to do, he could. And if he couldn''t then she would be there to help him in any way she could possibly. She closed her eyes happily.

It was perhaps because of this that neither of them noticed the medic team walk in on them; both were too wrapped up in each other''s world. Both were too happy discovering the sweet softness of being in love……

Author''s notes: Short but sweet: just wanted to let you know how those two people are doing. Sakura has a strong unwavering love for Sasuke. Sasuke is only just beginning to understand how much he needs it. Sorry for the shortness. My next update will be more longer I hope; I will most likely do it on a weekend when I have loads of time; this was done on a school night.


	23. Interlude:Hospital room

Author''s notes: I don''t own any of the characters from Naruto etc. This is a short chapter just to set the scene with Sumikoa…….Oh, and this chapter and the next is dedicated to one of my fave reviewers: GaaraLover4ever who has been following several of my stories and supporting me……she''s great!

Her eyes heavy and her mouth feeling as if it was stuffed full of cotton wool; Sumikoa drifted in and out of consciousness. Wearily she looked around the hospital ward and struggled to push her body into a sitting position but was pushed back almost immediately by the medic team around her. Sumikoa had no idea what they were doing……nor did she care……

Angrily she sighed, letting out a slow stream of air from her mouth. It was really frustrating having to stay in this room; nothing seemed to happen and Sumikoa''s mind could focus on nothing but Gaara. She had given up caring whether her show was going alrite, and after Kakashi visited her to tell her that he had it all under control, she shoved it completely from her mind. Her pale hands slightly shaking from the cold, she thought of Gaara''s passage of writing in her diary. She had done this at least fifty times in the past week alone. She did not know why, maybe she was hoping that something would jump out of mind her to tell her where he was? Was he ever coming back? Did he even care how she was doing now? Her thoughts buzzed angrily around her head. More importantly……did he love her? It was a question that was annoying Sumikoa very much, mainly because she was not sure whether she loved him. Yes, she had strong feelings for him……but was it love? Fidgeting she felt the hard bulkiness of her diary that was placed under her pillow, after all it was the only thing she had to remind her of Gaara; she had wanted to keep it close to her as possible. And this way……the medic team could not take it way from her.

Around her the medic team buzzed and fussed. Sumikoa could no longer hear what they were saying since she was drifting in and out of consciousness again.

""Do you think we are doing the right thing?"" One slightly plump female medic asked the male beside her as she placed a gas nozzle over Sumikoa''s face. Sumikoa resisted briefly before falling into a deep sleep. Her last image was of a medic smiling at her; Sumikoa wondered why the medic''s deep brown eyes were filled with worry.

""Nooo."" She moaned as she fall into a deep, deep sleep…….

""Beep……beep…….beep……"" The mechanical sound ran through her head making her whole body shake. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Around her were several people; she counted one girl, one boy, and one man. She was surprised to see that the man had a mask slung over half his face. Almost immediately she felt a sharp tug in her memory and she struggled to work out what it was, but she lost it before she could make any sense of it. Coughing slightly she struggled to speak but the girl to her left held up her hand.

""How you doing Sumikoa-sama?"" The bubbly pink haired girl said; her green eyes blinking happily at Sumikoa. Sumikoa frowned, her brow creasing. Moving slightly; she pulled herself into a sitting position, her mouth forming a circle.

""Sumikoa?"" Sumikoa asked and she saw the people around her wince. Why? What''s going on?? Sumikoa began to panic, her breathing becoming quicker and more laboured. The boy next to her placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. Her eyes widened nervously as she looked up at him.

""Sumikoa-chan. It''s Lee."" The guy who had his hand on her shoulder said giving her a gentle squeeze. Sumikoa fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable under his grip. Brushing her brown hair out of her eyes irritably; she glared up at him.

""Stop calling me Sumikoa! I don''t know who she is!"" Sumikoa cried slapping Lee''s hands away. ""Who are you people; what are you doing in my hospital room?"" She shouted, hoping that medic team would come soon. She pulled the white crisp hospital sheets that had only just been changed that day closer to her body as if it was a shield that would protect her against these strange people. It angered her that they were looking at her with such pity, and sadness. She did not know them……they should leave her in peace! She turned, happy to see a medic run in at all the noise.

""What is it dear?"" The plump medic clucked at her as she soothed down her sheets that had become tangled. Sumikoa settled down though she still glared at the people around her.

""What are these people doing here?"" She asked the medic wondering why the pink haired girl had suddenly started crying. The medic avoided Sumikoa''s piercing stare as she perched on the edge of her bed.

""Why, they are your friends, my dear!"" She said softly watching Sumikoa''s eyes widened.

""You do remember us……don''t you Sumikoa-sama?"" The pink haired girl sobbed, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt nervously. Sumikoa shook her head slowly, her eyes narrowed.

""No, I don''t. Now can you please go away?"" Sumikoa turned in her bed, pulling her blanket tight around her, indicating that for her, conversation was over. What nerve these people had coming into her hospital room claiming they knew her! She barely paid any attention as the medic ushered them out, whispering intently to them. She returned to the edge of Sumikoa''s bed.

Sumikoa meanwhile had her eyes closed and did not notice this. ""Just……just why am I here?"" She whispered, her voice tiny. A small teardrop ran down her face as the girl in the hospital bed realised that she could not remember a single thing. Not her name, not her age, not her past, nothing. It was like she had never existed before this time, the mere thought alone scared her, causing her to shake uncontrollably. ""Who am I?!!"" She sobbed as the medic looked helplessly on. It was then that she realised that not everyone had left the room; the weird man with the mask was still there sat on the guest chair next to her bed. She blinked at him slowly and brushed her eyes, embarrassed for crying in front of him. She did not know why she should feel embarrassed though, was that not what girls did when they were upset? She began to wonder what she would do out of hospital……perhaps she worked in a nice little flower shop……girls liked flowers didn''t they?

""Your name is Sumikoa. You are a ninja; jounin level. You took on a man much stronger than you; his name being Itachi. You chakra was drained to quickly."" The man said slowly, holding Sumikoa''s eyes who was drinking in every word he said like it was some rare forbidden secret he was telling her. Actually, in a way it was, it was her life after all. ""The medics had no choice; you were drifting in and out of comas; close to death. They operated on you, temporarily cutting your chakra supply. This unfortunately distorted your memory; a risk they had to take to save your life. Unfortunately; the risk was high and it appears that you lost your memory."" The man continued, suddenly reaching out and gently grabbing her hand. No not her hand, Sumikoa''s hand she reminded herself. Sumikoa wanted to remember her name this time. Looking down at her hand, Sumikoa realised that she was shaking and tried to still her body.

""A ninja?"" She whispered. If she was a ninja then why did she feel so scared? The man in front of her nodded. ""Are we……"" Sumikoa gulped. ""Are we in love?"" She asked fearing that she had forgotten such an important person. The man shook his head slowly. ""No Sumikoa-chan, sorry."" He answered and Sumikoa felt her stomach churn in what she took to be relief. At least she had no forgotten anyone she loved then. The man in front of her took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for the next sentence he would speak. Sumikoa suddenly had this nervous feeling that she would not like what she would hear……she was right……

""Your memory may come back……but then again, it may not."" He said giving her hand a squeeze. Sumikoa''s heart stopped. She would have to re-build her life all over again, work out who she was all over again. Was she strong enough to do this?

Nodding, she accepted her fate though she would not give up on her memory just yet.

""Who are you? My brother?"" She asked, trying to pierce her mind back together.

""No, a friend; Kakashi- the copy nin. The other two who were in here a minute ago were too; Sakura and Lee."" Kakashi replied watching Sumikoa''s face drop as she realised that she had just hurt two people that were apparently very close to her. Moving slightly she felt a sharp pain in her back. Just about to see what it was, she stopped when noticing that Kakashi had gotten up. ""I''m going to leave you for now Sumikoa but if you need me just give a medic a call and I will be here as soon as I can."" He said opening the door to her room and stepping out, leaving Sumikoa with her stressed thoughts.

""Ow!"" There was that sharp pain again! Leaning behind her, Sumikoa felt under her pillowcases. Her hand was rewarded with a hard object, which she pulled out.

""A book?"" She whispered, opening it to the first page. ""Sumikoa''s rambles and jottings."" She read confused. She flicked through it hoping that something would jot her mind but nothing. All she gathered from it was that she was a ninja who had several friends and who recently had travelled to Konoha to do a ''dating show''. Sighing, she was just about to place it down when a passage of writing caught her eye. It was in a different style of handwriting to hers; much smaller and curvy.

""Dear Sumikoa, I''m not sure really what to write here. I''m going. I don''t understand entirely why it is I feel I must go, but I could never bare the idea of my demon attacking you. Do you understand? You always...seem to understand these things.

Gaara of the desert.""

She read out loud. Her heart jittered as she read the name ''Gaara.'' ""Gaara?"" She said, trying out the name. She had seen it several times in her book but it did not ring any bells. ""Gaara, gaara, gaara……"" She repeated to herself. Suddenly she felt a sharp searing pain through her head and she dropped the book. Gripping her head tightly she screamed as a vicious tearing pain went round her head. She closed her eyes tightly and was immediately rewarded with a bundle of black and white images……

The images flickered quickly making it hard for Sumikoa to make sense of them. She saw a stage, bright lights, an audience, a guy with red hair, a dog, bandages, a guy with red hair, a ninja weapon, her book, her book in the hands of the guy with the red hair, the guy with the red hair…….the guy with the red hair…….

""GAARA!"" She screamed causing a medic to run in nervously. Was Sumikoa being attacked? The medic stopped surprised to see Sumikoa standing on her bed, her diary lying on the floor wide open. Sumikoa slumped to her knees, holding her head wearily.

""When…….when were you going to tell me that I am in love?"" Her eyes met that of the medics, they were round and glistening...full of newly shed tears. ""How long were you going to wait before you told me of Gaara……?"" Sumikoa moaned. ""How long..?""


	24. Interlude:Finding Kakashi

A/N: Have you ever noticed that I often use the word tousled when talking about hair? XD Sorry, completely random that was! This may get to late because for some reason it is not letting me post my updates. It''s annoying because I have quite a few updates to put on. Oh well, you will just get a massive update on the weekend when I hope it will let me post!

Even though Sumikoa was still not feeling entirely herself, she managed to persuade the medic team to let her leave the hospital for, as she put it, ''recreation'' time. However, what Sumikoa had in mind was a lot different……she planned to search for this one named ''Gaara''. She hoped that when she found him, she would also find her memory. It was quite nerve wrecking for her at the moment, everywhere she looked she did not recognise a thing. She felt as if she had been placed in a foreign place. To make it worse, people kept coming up to her, asking if she felt better. The looks on their faces when Sumikoa had to ask who they were tore her heart every time. She was not sure how much more she could take.

Her heart heavy; Sumikoa began ticking off items on the list she had made. She wanted to be sure that she had everything she needed for the journey. The problem was, she was only beginning to come to terms with the idea that she was a ''ninja'' and she therefore was not entirely sure what she should take with her. Sighing, she realised that it was a lost cause and she stopped. ""Perhaps the best thing would be to do something active that could possibly jolt her memory? "" She thought as she rolled a round smoke ball across the wooden floor of her room. ""Yes, that''s what I''ll do!"" She said, nodding to herself. ""Now all I need to do is find Kakashi; he said he would help whenever I want after all!"" She smiled, pleased that she could still remember this his name. Locking the door of her temporarily rented apartment that she was staying in while in Konoha Sumikoa wondered where the best place would be to start. She turned in a circle surveying the busy streets of Konoha. Looking at one building in particular she felt a sharp twinge in her head. Presuming the building to be a place she knew, Sumikoa set off avoiding making eye contact with everyone around her in case they happened to know her. She really could not be doing with another painful conversation.

Sliding open the heavy door to the building in front of her, Sumikoa peered round nervously. For a second a bright light blinded her and she could not see, when her eyesight finally returned she noticed that a brown haired guy was standing in front of her. ""Hey Sumikoa, they finally let you out of the hospital then?"" The guy said smiling in front of her. A small dog by his side barked in greeting. Sumikoa blushed; did she know this guy?

""um, hi. Yeah, they let me out. Have you seen Kakashi?"" Sumikoa asked, choosing her words carefully. The boy was not having it though.

""Don''t remember me then? It''s Kiba."" Kiba shrugged, running a hand through his tousled hair. ""It doesn''t matter!"" He waved away Sumikoa''s apology. ""Anyhows, Kakashi is hosting your show at the moment. You can join my backstage if you want? Then you can talk to him afterwards. Everyone has been looking forward to seeing you again, but don''t worry, they know that you probably will not remember them"" Kiba said beckoning Sumikoa behind the curtain of the stage. Even though Kiba''s words were intended to be comforting, Sumikoa still felt the butterflies in her stomach as he led her over to some people that she was ''supposed'' to know. Smiling at the people which happened to be Shikamaru and Ino, Sumikoa committed their names to memory. It would be a long time before she could remember everything again if at all, but in the meantime she could still build up new memory bit by bit.

""Here!"" The girl Sumikoa now knew to be Ino led her over to a balcony that was overlooking the stage. ""You can see the whole show now! Hopefully it might jog your memory a bit; remind you of your old show?"" Ino smiled not realising what a touchy subject memory was to Sumikoa.

""Yeah. Thanks"" Sumikoa forced a smile as Ino left. Turning to the stage, she set about watching Kakashi.

""Welcome to today''s show. We have two dates lined up for you this time so please sit back and enjoy."" Kakashi said, turning his back on the audience indicating the screen behind him. A sharp pang in Sumikoa''s head told her that turning a back on an audience was very rude; she had no idea how she knew that though. Ignoring it, not wanting to feed the hope growing in her each day that her memory would soon come back, Sumikoa settled into her plush black seat to watch Kakashi''s show.


	25. VaporStar's Date

The screen behind Kakashi flickered for a second before suddenly springing to life. Sumikoa leant forward in her seat entranced by the screen; a picture was beginning to form on it, slowly at first but eventually she could just about make out the shape of a young girl. A sharp cough jolted Sumikoa to her senses.

"Ahem, sorry about that." Kakashi apologised, staring at his microphone as if it had suddenly appeared out of no where. "Didn't mean to cough into it then. Hmm." He ran a hand through his grey spiky hair. He squinted at the screen for a brief moment; "Looks like it's Kiba's girl up there, so if you'd like to get into the capsule..Kiba?" Kakashi turned, scanning the stage swiftly.

"Just a second!" Kiba suddenly ran on to the stage; jumping as he struggled to pull a trainer onto his foot. "Ready!" He grinned broadly at the audience as he stepped into the capsule and was zapped off to wherever his date happened to be.

Kiba opened his eyes slowly; he never had liked the suddenness of the capsule's movements, it always seemed to distort his balance. Holding on to Akamaru who was struggling to leave his arms, he stepped forward. At first, he was not entirely sure what to make of his surroundings; the smell for starters was quite overwhelming. Hundreds, if not thousands of flowers were scattered around him; he reached out and stroked a petal of a brilliant rich blue flower that was bent over in front of him. He wasn't to know it; but it was in fact a Nano flower; renowned for its beauty. Akamaru; who had finally managed to escape from Kiba's grasp was also sniffing around the flowers around him, he sneezed causing a cloud of pollen to erupt; scattering several pink butterflies flying from their original spots.

"Yuck, watch it Akamaru!" Kiba waved his hands hurriedly in front of his face; not willing to get any of the sticky yellow pollen on his plain white t-shirt. It was perhaps because of this, and despite Akaramaru's warning bark, that Kiba did not notice the girl who had walked up from around a tree to meet them.

The girl was unusual in the way that her hair was a pastel blue colour with rich purple highlights that matched almost perfectly with her light top that was enclosed with a wire chain shirt. She was indeed beautiful in the sense that she was truly one of a kind. She lifted one of her small hands, that had a neat blue ribbon tied around it, to wave at Kiba, but Kiba who had unfortunately not noticed her, accidentally bumped into her knocking her over. Feeling the contact made between them, he hurriedly turned towards the girl and scooped her to her feet.

"Lush trainers!" He grinned, noticing the blue wave on them, as he lifted her up. She blushed slightly as Kiba held her for a few seconds more than was necessary. Hey, who was to blame him? The girl was cute, and Kiba was a bit of a flirt! Silently praying to whatever Gods happened to be listening that this girl was his date, Kiba grabbed her by the arm.

"So...VaporStar right?" Kiba hopefully asked, as she brushed down her camo capris which were covered slightly in rich yellow pollen. "Bark! Woof!" Akamaru decided he was not to be left out in the greetings either. Kiba smiled down at Akamaru, happy that he was taking an interest in his date.

"Yes, hi to both of you! My name is VaporStar. It's nice to meet you finally Kiba! And you are right, it is a nice day we are having Akamaru!" VaporStar smiled, her blue eyes twinkling merrily. She had been so excited for weeks to come; just knowing that she would finally meet Kiba had made her so happy. Kiba shrugged his shoulders; not realising that this completely showed off his very tanned muscles (A/N: Kiba hasn't just been sitting around during the show; he's been working out too!). VaporStar inwardly swooned. "Wow, so hot!" She silently thought, cursing the blush marks that were beginning to sweep across her cheeks. With a spur of courage that she didn't realise she had; VaporStar grabbed Kiba's hand and led him through the mass of flowers.

Raising an eyebrow at Akamaru (which VaporStar did not notice), Kiba smiled and followed the girl through the mass of red poppies that they had reached. He followed the contours of her body appreciatively without realising, then looked away sheepishly. It was perhaps in this sense that he didn't notice when VaporStar stopped abruptly. She turned to Kiba shyly, a hint of a smile playing on her face that Kiba found breathtakingly adorable.

"I know this uber cute restaurant that is just a bit further away from this garden, do you mind if we go there for the rest of our date? It's a bit of a walk but I would so love to go..." VaporStar trailed off, and looked at Kiba appealingly; a look that Kiba was helpless to resist. He barely nodded, before VaporStar grinned, grabbed hold of his hand and promptly marched off again; leaving behind the sweet little garden with its rather suppressing smells.

For a while both walked in silence, happy to just enjoy each other's company. But eventually, Kiba being Kiba tired of this. Glancing over at VaporStar who was quite content staring at all that was around her, Kiba hesitated for a brief moment. A short snappy bark from Akamaru who had noticed Kiba's predicament was all the encouragement he needed. With a quick flurry of movements; Kiba scooped up VaporStar so that he was holding her in his more than capable arms. She giggled childishly as Kiba slung her over his shoulder, and leapt up into a nearby tree upon which he started bounding from one to another. He wasn't afraid of losing Akamaru behind as he was more than capable of sniffing them out. Besides; Kiba was getting the feeling that Akamaru wished to be left alone for reasons he did not know. "Well, everyone deserves a time alone now and again!" Kiba thought to himself, as he ignored VaporStar's protest and continually bounded from tree to tree. He had a good idea of which Japanese restaurant she had been referring to now and was in quite a hurry to get there; he had missed breakfast and his stomach was rumbling horridly.

"Finally; we are here!" He laughed as he placed VaporStar onto the branch next to him. Sighing seeing as it was no easy feat carrying a girl (no matter how light she is) while jumping from tree to tree, Kiba jumped down. He held out his arms expecting VaporStar to want to jump into them, but instead she nimbly leapt down beside him. She raised an eyebrow questionably, and Kiba whistled lowly in approval. He found girls who could look after themselves strangely attractive sometimes, but he was glad that VaporStar was somewhat shy..he didn't think he could handle an out-going girl. He had no idea how Shikamaru could keep up with Temarai.

VaporStar walked over towards the restaurant, ignoring the catcalls from a few guys who were perched around smoking outside; she blushed, her head low so that her silky hair swept across her face covering her. Kiba placed an arm around her protectively; frowning at the guys threateningly. "Come on, let's go find a seat." He whispered to her, tickling her neck with his warm breath causing her to jump slightly. A movement Kiba took to mean that she was upset, causing him to hold her closer. Leading her in, and nodding to a waiter nearby, Kiba pulled out a seat for VaporStar before sitting down himself.

VaporStar was pleased to see that he had chosen a quiet spot that was well-secluded from the rest of the eaters. Their table was placed slightly above everyone else's on a round wooden platform. Above their heads little pastel pink and white fairy lights gleamed in between the vines that were draped around the arches surrounding them. She sighed happily, hardly noticing that the waiter had already delivered her food. It seemed that Kiba was a regular here and had thus taken one of the star spots in the restaurant, and even though she slightly objected to him choosing her meal for her, she followed his example and tucked in. After all; she was just as hungry as he was. Kiba; forever the messy eater, moaned appreciatively as he slumped down his Italian spaghetti; twirling his pasta expertly around his fork. VaporStar suppressed a giggle when he splashed rich red tomato sauce down his once clean white t-shirt, and attempted to clean it with a napkin; only serving to smudge it in even more.

Eventually however; as all good things often do, VaporStar realised that their date would have to come to an end. Following Kiba out of the restaurant (of course, after he had paid for it.), they sat side by side at a bench in front of a fountain, staring silently at the fireflies flickering around the lit street lamps. It had seemed that night had fallen while they had been eating. VaporStar was more than happy to note that the boys from earlier were no-where to be seen; so pre-occupied with this thought, she flinched when Kiba suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing it. In fact, VaporStar was so shocked by this, that her chakra fluttered inside her, causing the fountain next to her to bubble briefly (her power being to be able to control water); but Kiba did not notice this.

"Thanks for the wonderful date, VaporStar!" Kiba said smiling shyly; though she could see that his mind was clearly elsewhere. Brushing a brown lock of hair out of his deep brown eyes, she frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Kiba?" She asked, concerned. Kiba turned from her.

"It's just..Akamaru..he isn't usually this long away from me..and I.." Kiba stopped mid-sentence; his eyes round. VaporStar followed the direction his eyes were travelling in. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh! How cute!" She squealed, jumping to her feet.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called, also jumping to his feet and grabbing Akamaru. "But who is this girl you brought with you?!" He laughed, pointing to the fluffy looking snow white Pomeranian dog standing next to Akamaru. "Jealous of me going on dates that you had to get one too, hey?" He chuckled.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked happily, nuzzling his nose in Kiba's leg in agreement.

VaporStar meanwhile had grabbed hold of the little white dog and was petting it, quite besotted. "So your name is Gin, huh? Well, aren't you a cutie!" She whispered. She turned, feeling a tap upon her shoulder. "Yes?" She asked as Kiba suddenly enveloped her in a warm hug and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Gin is all yours; but remember, if Akamaru ever wants another date, we have to double! I won't let him go without me!" He smiled as he was whizzed back to the studio.

"It's a deal!" Agreed VaporStar as she hugged Gin close to her, happy that the date had gone so well; even better that she had gotten a cute puppy out of it.

A/N: How was the date VaporStar?? I hope it was ok..you did wait around a long long time for it. Sorry!!

I am now accepting new dates (please refer to the new chapter one application form.), and please MAIL the requests to me rather than post on my reviews. But please review and tell me how you like the story please!!!! I'm more likely to give dates sooner to people who review. Thanks!!


	26. Aiko's date and Sumikoa's journey starts

**Author's notes**: Got back from my holiday yesterday..was AMAZING!!..really wanted to go back! Logged on to my emails...54 emails awaited me! Made me feel special and the lovely reviews I received made me want to start writing straight away. So thanks for that:D

I can tell though that most people don't read the story the whole way through and just post reviews straight away asking for dates..which does annoy me..quite a bit..but on the other hand..the fact that people actually notice this very badly written 'mary-sue' styled story makes me very very very happy!!

Aiko, I'm doing your story first because your character interested me the most and I felt that Lee was getting a bit unloved..plus the gummy bears you offered me really won me over! About the time skip question; to be honest, I haven't really thought about it. When writing, I've gone with the idea that the characters are around the age 14-15, with people like Itachi/ Kakashi/ Iruka around 20. So that is before the time skip, right?

This is becoming a very long author's note but I just wanted to make a **very special mention** of a reviewer; **VaporStar**, who as a gift for writing her date..made me a** wonderful** amazing chapter featuring Sumikoa, Gaara, her, and Gin..it was a truly nice surprise and I **LOVED **it. She has also allowed me to add this 'gift story' in which I will do so as the next chapter! Woot! I'm now very tempted to slide her into the story at other points if she will allow it. (Mail me if you read this VaporStar!). If anyone else feels like doing that as well...I would be so so so so unbelievably happy!!

Thanks for reading people..and to all that added me as their favourites/alert/reviewed..I really appreciate it..you all rock!

11111111111111111111

Sometime, perhaps around half-way through VaporStar's date; Sumikoa left. No-one noticed; it seemed that even though Sumikoa had forgotten her memory her ninja skills were still intact. Slinging her back-pack over her shoulder and taking one last look behind her, her eyes met that of Kakashi's. (Well, she may have been able to leave undetected by anyone else but Kakashi-sama was an s-jounin classed ninja after all.). Hesitating slightly as she wondered whether she would have to get his permission to leave or attack him if he didn't let her go, she smiled as Kakashi briefly nodded at her before turning back to the screen. Seemed like she was ok to leave, which is what she did.

Her hand, that was shaking slightly due to nerves grabbed on tight to her bag strap, the other hand was firmly wrapped around her black book. Her brown eyes glinted fiercely as strode out of the theatre proudly; she _was_ a ninja, she _could _find Gaara **and **hopefully her memory at the same time. She just hoped that Kakashi would not get in trouble for letting her leave so easily; she knew that the medic team would not approve of her leaving the village especially seeing as they created such a fuss over her simply leaving the hospital grounds.

"I can do this!" She whispered encouragingly to herself as she crept around people along the market street, hoping no one she 'knew' would notice her. It was made all the more harder by the fact that Sumikoa did not recognise anyone; she had no idea who to avoid.

Stopping shortly at a market stall to barter for a few necessities that she felt she might need on her journey and heftily slinging the items into her zipped up black rucksack, she hoped that she was doing the right thing in leaving the safety of Konoha to search for this one named 'Gaara'. Turning and gazing fondly back on the busy streets of Konoha she smiled sadly, praying that this would not be the last time she looked upon her 'home'.

111111111111111111

Meanwhile, back at the theatre, Kakashi was hurriedly rousing his 'guests' for the next date. A constant frown mark was etched across his face; he really was getting to old for things like this but when Tsunade-Sama ordered something, you better just get on with it. Allowing the audience to take a short break for snacks, he strolled across the stage and slid out of the back door. Walking slightly more briskly as he did not wish to keep the audience waiting too long, he travelled onwards to the hospital wards where he knew that Lee would be lurking. Sighing slightly, his mind busy with the thousands of thoughts that ran through his head...of letting Sumikoa go, of Sakura and Sasuke,..of running the show.., of finding Lee..., of his latest Make Out Paradise book that he was dying to read... He frowned, feeling a headache looming.

"How does Sumikoa do this?" He pondered as he poked his head around door after door, hoping to find Lee. Stopping instantly as a flash of green caught his eye, Kakashi stepped outside and into the hospital's garden. Leaning down to avoid his tall head scraping the top of the wooden arch, Kakashi sat down upon a rather worn out looking bench.

"You ok, Lee?" Kakashi wondered what would be the best way to go about cheering up a hunched over Lee. Where was Gai when he actually needed him? Kakashi didn't think he could do the whole cheery-bubbly dancing conversation that Gai seemed to be able to pull off so easily. Lee merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

" I'm okay" He mumbled, his face not leaving its position at staring at the ground.

"You have a date back at the show..really could do with getting you back sometime soon." Kakashi hinted and attempted a few pats on Lee's back causing Lee to be slung forward slightly under his strong push. "Oops.." Kakashi thought, running a hand through his greying (Kakashi: It's silver!) hair. For a brief moment Kakashi thought Lee had not heard him as he remained in the same spot for several minutes, but eventually Lee shook himself out of it and gazed up at Kakashi.

"I'm set to go." He said, rubbing his eyes quickly. The were slightly red and blurry causing Kakashi to wonder whether Lee had been crying.

"Oh well, not my problem. Leave that to Gai." Kakashi thought, still not used to emotional guys despite having to deal with all the problems in the past with angsty Sasuke, hyper Naruto, and love struck Sakura.

"Sakura! That's it!" Kakashi almost said out loud, glancing nervously at Lee as they headed together back to the theatre. "Being rejected by her for Sasuke had to be hard on him." He thought to himself; not that Kakashi would know what it was like to be rejected; his mysterious mask had always allowed him to attract a lot of attention both from females and males.

"So what's she like Kakashi-sama?" Lee asked curiously, referring to his soon to be date.

Kakashi frowned slightly on the word 'sama'; he wasn't that old yet surely! He ruffled through his papers hurrying to describe the girl before they reached the theatre.

"Well, she.." He began.

11111111111111111111111111

Sumikoa was getting rather tired; she had jogging continuously for the last two hours and was now not entirely sure of her surroundings. Slumping down against a tree, her nerves on edge thinking that any second a ninja would come out and attack her or worse still a member from the hospital finding her and dragging her back, she opened her bag and ruffled through it, her eyes flickering around her every now and then.

"Finally!" She muttered, pulling out a shiny map that she had brought back at Konoha and a bottle of mineral water that had been weighing her down. Slugging the drink down thirstily, not really caring if it ran down the side of her mouth messily, Sumikoa spread out the map on the forest pine needled floor. Tracing a finger across the map she followed the path that she had taken.

"Good. I'm making progress." Her finger paused shaking on a single spot on the map. It was a mountain she was heading for that was marked on the far east. It had no title or inscription on it, but Sumikoa was more than sure that it was there that she would find Gaara. For some reason, her heart fluttered whenever she looked at it on her map and her dream that was still surprisingly vivid in her mind, told her that she was correct.

"That's enough of a break. I have to get there before Gaara moves on." Sumikoa sprung to her feet and hurriedly slung her items back into her bag and zipped it back up. Slinging it back onto her faintly tanned bare shoulders (she was wearing a black vest top), Sumikoa began running. She ignored the voice that was her teasing her in her mind...

_What if Gaara isn't there? What if you get lost? How will you know what he looks like? What if he doesn't like you...?_

This last statement was what feared Sumikoa the most, because from the sharp pain in her heart she knew finally that she liked this Gaara guy..quite a lot.

1111111111111111111111

Lee grinned broadly, his past worrying thoughts slung from his mind as he stepped into the capsule. This idea of a date (finally!) had completely cheered up.. "Hah, and Sumikoa-sama said I wouldn't get a date!" He thought gleefully to himself, secretly planning to go find her and tell her all about it afterwards.

A bit unsteady on his feet seeing as it was the first time he had experienced the dizziness of the capsule, Lee stumbled out onto the dusty pavement. Brushing down his classic green jumpsuit he strode confidently towards the animal shelter that stood in front of him. In his hand was a single red poppy; it seemed that Lee was the first of the guys to fully grasp the idea of taking someone on a date. Pushing past the faded red doors Lee entered smiling.

"Aiko?" Lee asked a girl that was stood chatting amongst a few others behind a reception desk. The girl in front of him twirled her blonde hair, giggling gently and eyeing Lee's greensuit up.

"No, not me dear! You won't catch her out here on reception duty. No, she will most deff be outside checking up on the doggies." The girl said gesturing to a door down a short corridor to the left.

"Thanks!" Lee said not noticing their laughs aimed at his clothing. "What friendly girls!" He mistakenly thought to himself as he turned the knob of the door and stepped outside into the bright sunlight. He was welcomed by a flurry of barks as several bounded up to him and began yapping at his ankles.

"Sorry! They aren't scaring you, are they?" A girl with blueish black hair stood before him, her pale skin contrasted perfectly with her green eyes. A simple plain white top with a yellow sunflower on the centre (which was partly covered by the apron tied around her waist that she wore) and blue jeans were covered in dog hairs though Lee thought secretly that she looked perfect. He never went for the made up 'glamour dolls' that Ino was always trying him to introduce him to. He liked the 'realistic' down to earth girls.

"No, no! They are fine! I'm used to animals!! Don't worry about it!" Lee grinned, bending down to pet one. "And you are Aiko?" Lee looked up, holding out his flower shyly. His hand quivered slightly as he realised that he wasn't looking at one Akio but several. Each different Akio had a hand firmly on a different dog lead and they grinned bashfully at Lee. Eventually, one leant forward to accept the gift with a smile of thanks.

Leading Lee around to the several kennels outside and placing each separate dog in each one, he took the time to admire Aiko. One thing that he had picked up on was her cute habit of brushing her hair behind her ears every now and then; he thought it was something she was doing subconsciously. "Maybe she is nervous?" Lee thought to himself, smiling slightly. "How adorable! Guy-sensei, I will make you proud! I will blossom like a lotus flower!" He held open the door to the last kennel earning himself a second smile from the young Akio. "Sweetness!" Lee grinned back.

Aiko whispered some soft words that Lee didn't quite catch. He watched a small frown etch upon her face. Leaning forward and grasping Akio's hands in his own Lee asked; "What's gone wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't seem to" Aiko started, her green eyes watering sadly. "I can't undo my clone jutsu! It's useless! I can't seem to do any jutsu right!" Akio sobbed. Lee's heart went out to her immediately; he know exactly what it felt like to not be able to do any jutsus. Hell, he was proud of her for just being able to enact the clone jutsu in the first place.

Lee brushed Aiko's hair behind her ears carefully. "It's ok, just try again! And breath slowly! You have the power of youth!" He said calmly.

"Ryuu ryuu!" Aiko suddenly said randomly. Lee raised an eyebrow questionably, and Aiko beckoned to the slightly chubby chamaeleon that was perched on her shoulder. "He's my pet." She explained when Lee continued to look slightly confused. " He's slightly chubby because he sits on my shoulder all day when I'm walking around working." She poked him thoughtfully before scooping him up and placing him on the floor momentarily. "Release!" She muttered again, and this time her clones disappeared.

"Well done!" Lee clapped as Aiko grinned happily and placed Ryuu ryuu to his rightful place on her shoulder. "But I don't understand..how did removing Ryuu make a difference?" Lee questioned.

"It's Ryuu ryuu. Two ryuus." Aiko said as Lee nodded. "And it's his chubbiness. It messes up with my chakra flow so I couldn't perform my jutsus properly. That has to be it. You see, I think it flows out of my shoulder and into him, instead of into my hands. It can't be good for him." She sighed, cuddling her dearest pet.

"I'm sure he will be ok. He seems well loved!" Lee replied sweetly and grabbed her hand. "Are you going to show me around? I'd love to see some more of the animals here, if that is ok with you?" Lee asked, as Akio leant over and placed the flower he had given him earlier into her apron.

"I'm all set to go! Let's do this! I'll take you to the..." Aiko pulled on Lee's hand not finishing her sentence. She seemed deep in thought as she led him around spacious cages containing curled up dogs, and one even containing a set of guini pigs that were nibbling cheerfully on a pile of lettuce and carrots. "The cats!" Aiko finished finally, rather absentmindedly as she leant over a enclosure set far back into the wall.

Lee copying her leant over the wall and gazed down at the buddle of fur below. Several kittens were mewing; Lee could just make out an orange puff ball, a mini black puff and two white furry things as they clambered over one another.

"Food!" Aiko said, sliding opening the cage and pulling in Lee behind her. He shut the door firmly behind him as she disappeared further into the closure. He waited for a few minutes patiently, until she re-appeared holding a saucer of milk and some ground up 'mush'. "Here you go darlings!" Aiko said placing the food next to the small kittens who hurriedly climbed over one another to reach it. She patted one carefully but stopped Lee as he bent to do the same.

"Please don't, I don't mean to be rude but they are very young, and have been abused so we have to be careful with them. They have only just gotten used to me. I don't want them attacking you or anything Lee." Aiko explained, hoping that Lee would take it well.

"Oh, well, can I stroke you instead?" Lee playfully said, patting her on the head causing her to giggle.

"Oh!" Lee groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his ear. Aiko looked up at him worridly as he held his head.

_Lee, time to come back._

Lee heard a voice in his ear that was unmistakably Kakashi's.

_I'm zapping you back now. I think it's this button. Zzzppt_

Lee felt a weird sensation in his stomach as Kakashi began to set about taking him back. He quickly turned to Aiko, upset that he couldn't have spent longer with her.

"I'm sorry I can't spend longer with you Aiko! You are such a bright, youthful girl, I'm sure Gai-sensei would love you!" Lee thought quickly on his feet, giving her the biggest compliment he could think of and a peck on the cheek as he was sent back to the theatre.

Kakashi regarded him sheepishly. "Sorry about the quickness of that. Haven't really got the hang of all this button pressing yet." He smiled faintly.

"No problem! I really enjoyed it! Just wish that Gai sensei could have seen me!" Lee said giving his famous thumb up pose.

"LEE!" Lee heard a familiar shout and turned excitably.

"GAI-SENSEI?!" Lee screamed, jumping into his sensei's arms laughing. "Did you see me?!" He laughed.

"YES! You were youthful LEE!!" Gai cried hugging Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Sumikoa oblivious to the going ons back at the theatre, stood still, looking up at the mountain looming above her. She shielded her face from the gleaming sun's rays as she peered upwards at the peak. Could she...could she just make out a twirl of sand at the top??

"But I'm so scared.." She mumbled, hugging her bag close to her. The mountain looked tall and looming without a stop anywhere. It would be a long and painful climb if she choose to take it, and Sumikoa had no safety harness to fall back on if she fell.

_Why are you really here? What has this got to do with me? Why is she shaking?..shaking?..shaking?_ _Had she been crying? What is this I'm feeling?_

"Ahh...mm!" Sumikoa fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain as memory after memory swept through her head viciously. She could feel, bit by bit, that her memory was slowly coming back.

"I have to do this!" Her traditional stubborn glint shining in her brown eyes as she struggled to her feet and stared determinedly upwards.

"I **will **reach him!" Sumikoa yelled to herself more than anything, motivating herself to follow the long mountain dusty path upwards. It would be a long journey..would she make it in time?

1111111111111

Author's notes: The bits in italics are thoughts or voices of other characters that are not nearby. If you noticed, the 'memories' of Sumikoa above in italics are all phrases Gaara has said through out the fanfic so far..just scroll back through the story and see if you really want to. :) Thanks loads of reading! Hope you got all the way to the end of this part!


	27. VAP's gift

**Sumikoa's notes: This is not written by me at all. VaporStar (known on this site as Kunoichi-NekoShe wrote it for me as a gift which I'm very grateful for. I'm posting it here to share with everyone..it's not a carry on from the last chapter story line so please don't get confused By the way, Vapor, when you sent it to me in the email my computer added symbols where ever there was meant to be speech marks so I changed them back to speech marks/quotation marks. I hope that's ok! I don't know why my computer did that :( Thanks again and enjoy reading people!)**

The cool breeze of the approaching evening rustled the leaves piled on the patches of grass, lifting them up and carrying them away. They twirled and spun, tickling everything they touched as they passed gracefully through the outskirts of a peaceful town that rested just before a huge forest. A young girl giggled as one swept past her sensitive nose. She reached up, enclosing it within her bluish palm. The little leaf flattened itself against the neat ribbon tied on her hand, blending perfectly with its colour.

The girl peeked in at the leaf, brushing her blue hair away from her eyes to get a better view. Exposed to the wind once more, the leaf danced around in her hand like a green puppet, spinning and fluttering all the way up to her fingertips and to the wind. The girl watched it swish and disappear with the wind. The blue-haired girl contently leaned on the old oak atop the hill on which she sat. A small white Pomeranian dog twitched next to her, arousing from its short afternoon nap. It stood yawning, stretching out its paws then shaking its whole body. The girl smiled at the dog, catching its attention from the corner of its eye.

"Arrwoof!" It barked joyfully, jumping up and down in excitement. The girl nodded in agreement, lifting her cerulean hand to pet the dog's fluffy head. " It has gotten a bit warm, huh?" She stroked the dog's back thoughtfully.

"Actually, it kinda reminds me of that night" The dog calmed down, cocking her furry head questionably. "Don't you remember? The night we first met, silly!" Sitting up, the girl poked the dog's slightly wet nose playfully. It pawed at her hand, trying to grab it with its tiny paw.

" Wow! It's been a long time, hasn't it, Gin?" The girl let her gaze fall on the houses before her, all small yet decorated like mansions. Each one was either a specific colour or decoration, a beautiful sight when put together. The girl glanced behind her at the tree and the evergreen grass. This was definitely her favourite spot, a tree on a tiny hill that served as an entrance to the forest where somewhat rare plants and animals appeared. The flowers nearby, many red poppies mixed in with others, always brought back good memories whenever they swayed.

"We really ought to thank her, you know. We wouldn't be the best of friends if she hadn'tt asked that question on that forum."

She said, turning to Gin with a smile. "Ar, woof woof ? What do you mean? " Gin asked confused. The girl stared at Gin in equal confusion. She paused for a moment, then laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry! I forgot you don't know about that. But anyway, lets head over to the theatre! It's about time we repay her!" The girl hopped up, smiling and beckoning for Gin to follow. She slid down the hill stealthily, having done it for years. Gin ran for the edge, jumping to land on the girl's head grinning in her doggy way.

" Actually, I was wondering what you were doing on a forum, Vapor! "

The streetlights were illuminating the deserted sidewalk by the time Vapor and Gin arrived at Sumikoa's theatre. Their footsteps barely made a sound as they treaded up the concrete steps. Reaching out, Vapor hesitantly turned the bronze doorknob, her shyness starting to take over as the cry of the crowd bellowed into the streets. Pushing open the door, Vapor's eyes widened in amazement as she saw the crowd's numbers. The theatre was almost completely packed. The only reason Vapor was even able to see the crowd and part of the stage was due to the fact the entrance was somewhat elevated, high enough to loom over the crowd yet low enough to still be considered part of the first floor. Vapor stared around in awe, her light blue eyes glittering in the bright lights overhead. She moved toward the protective rail with her eyes taking in all that was around her in wonder. Gripping the rail lightly, she peered over at the audience, trying her best to see what they were all rallied up for.

A bunch of girls were gathered in a circle just below her, screaming and hollering as though they had no control, which they more than likely didn't. Another group of girls were huddled in the corner, whispering quietly to each other then shrieking as a couple of guys Vapor didn't know passed them. One in particular, a boy with long brown hair tied at the ends and pure white eyes, glanced over in annoyance, turning away the next second to disappear with the others.

" Wow, there sure are a lot of peoples here. " Gin whispered to Vapor besides her foot. The awestruck girl nodded, her gaze jumping from one fan girl huddle to the next in count. A good ten or so resided down there from what Vapor could tell.

"Sure are a lot of fans for the guys Wonder what would happen if a catfight broke out ." Vapor backed away from the rail, memories of her own cat fights filling her mind. None were very fun but all came at consequences that Vapor didn't feel like dealing with tonight. Gin perked her ears suddenly, leaning past the rail bars to study the wild crowd.

Hey, hey! Vapor! I think I hear- Whoa! Gin cried out as her little body slipped through the slick bars. Vapor gasped, leaping instinctively for the little dog. She managed to catch Gin just before she faced her doom among the raging fan girls. "Phew, that was a close one, Gin. Heheh." Vapor pulled them both back through the bar and sat back with the dog in her arms, her heart beating at a frightened speed. Gin licked her face continuously until Vapor pushed away the dog, laughing.

"Come on, Gin. Lets go find Sumikoa." Vapor placed the dog down on the floor, careful not to put her near the rail where she might fall again. She stood up, brushing away the hair spreading across her face and creating a curtain.

" Uh, excuse me?" Vapor jumped at the sound of the voice. She shot around, almost tripping over Gin in shock.

"Hey, I overheard you say you were looking for Sumikoa?"Said a girl that had appeared from virtually nowhere. She had long black hair, covering part of guitar necklace she wore. Her jacket was denim and long, hanging lightly over her plain white tee, that in turn hung over her long blue jeans.

"Yeah, You wouldn't happen to know her, would you?" Vapor replied. Gasps sounded from the stairway, apparently from some girls and one tall guy standing around in a circle. They laughed, pointing their fingers at Vapor. The shy girl looked down in embarrassment, unsure what was so funny about her.

"Hey, leave her alone! That kind of stuff isn't allowed in my theatre, and you can't accept that then you can just leave!" The black haired girl scolded the group. They glared angrily at her, but she returned a glare that made them leave in a startled rush.. Vapor watched them go, silently snickering to herself. Gin shared her amusement, her doggy grin taking up most of her furry face. She wagged her tail, springing forward onto Vapor's shoulder to stick out her tongue towards the group.

"Well, anyway, I'm Sumikoa" .Hey, you look kinda familiar." Sumikoa said, cocking her head to the side in an attempt to remember Vapor. "Very familiar, but I just can't place you at all."

Vapor chuckled almost inaudibly. "Yeah, I'm Vapor.. I was the one who.." Vapor directed her eyes to the floor, blushing at her great memory.

Sumikoa laughed, now fully remembering Vapor as if they met only yesterday.

"Oh, yeah! You were the one who went on that date with Kiba!" Sumikoa replied loudly by accident. Vapor blushed harder as she felt many eyes turn upon her. She nodded and fiddled with the zipper on her vest.

"Oh, sorry. Heh, heh, what are you doing here?" Said Sumikoa a bit more quietly. Vapor sighed, glancing up wearily in search of any more eyes staring at her. Most of them seemed too occupied with something else to care anymore.

"Well, I came here to thank you."Sumikoa watched on as Vapor swiftly took off her backpack that was somehow hidden against her blue vest and ruffle through it. "I wanted to give you"-

" Ek! Gaara is out of his sand! Grab him before he runs off again!" A loud cry of a excited girl interrupted Vapor, sending a shiver down her spine that rattled the zippers on her shoes. Sumikoa groaned, apologizing politely and trudging over to the rail to peer over with a glare that could scare Itachi. Vapor stepped up quietly next to her, curiously peeking down at the raging crowd.

"Hey!" Vapor flinched at Sumikoa's yell. "Leave him alone! How many times do I have to tell you?! Do not bother those who won't give you an autograph! Hey! Oh, boy" Sumikoa groaned for the second time, rubbing her temples exhaustedly to shoo away the coming headache from the out of control fan girls. Gin barked loudly, making Sumikoa grimace and Vapor scold her. Gin hopped up on Vapor's blue head, leaning over to yap pointlessly at the girls disobeying their leader.

"Gin, hush! Gin!" Vapor cried as quietly as she could so not to irritate Sumikoa. The Pomeranian continued on, only being ignored no matter how loud she got. Sumikoa sighed, laughing inwardly at the small dog. Suddenly, a sickening crack erupted from the rusted old rail, followed by the screams of both Vapor and Sumikoa as they lurched forward and over the side of the platform. The girls clung desperately to the dangling rail, staring down at the ground in horror. Gin, unable to hold on to Vapor any longer, fell off her head, causing Vapor to cry out and try to grab the poor dog. Sumikoa through out her arm just as Gin started to fall by, catching the little creature. Her grip, weakened by the struggle to get Gin, couldn't take the pressure any longer, sending Sumikoa and Gin aiming for the floor.

"Sumikoa! Gin!" Vapor yelled, watching helplessly as the two plummeted like rockets. The crowd cried out, too shocked to do something in attempt to save the two. Sumikoa gripped Gin closely to her body, knowing any contact with the floor at this speed would result in death for the small dog. She closed her eyes, realizing she would slam into the floor any second now and it'd be over like that. This is it, huh? Death by a dog, never would've guessed. Sumikoa thought with an amused smile forming on her face. The startled yells of the crowd became painstakingly louder, a sign that said she was closer to the ground. Grunting, she braced herself for the pain that awaited, clutching Gin even closer. The dog whimpered, curling up in her arms in fright. A swoosh and Sumikoa felt something soft and warm grip her shoulders and knees, breaking her fall. She opened her hazel eyes slowly, connecting them unbelievably to a pair of light green eyes, the rims encircled with black from a rare case of insomnia.

A boy with blood red hair stood gripping her gently, the kanji of love tattooed on his forehead. "Sumikoa?" The red-haired boy asked. His voice was low, yet quiet, something she hadn't heard from the boy ever since she met him. His eyes stared blankly into hers in confusement. They seemed to hide something, something Sumikoa knew was important to him. She felt that same old small crush rushing back to her like a moth to a light. Sumikoa felt a blush coming to her cheeks. She shook it away mentally, afraid that someone would notice the host of a show blushing at one of the participants. But, did he really count as a participant? He didn't want to go on that date, or in better words participate, nor did he hardly ever come out of that sand cocoon in the beginning. What if? Sumikoa shook the thoughts away, her eyes flickering over to the crowd. Or shocked yet angered group of fan girls that stood in sheer jealousy.

One blonde stuck her tongue out at Sumikoa, one of the many things Sumikoa did not expect to happen from people mature enough to go on dates. "Uh, Gaara? I think it'd be better to put me down for both our healths sake. Before things get a little"-

" How come she gets to be with him, huh?" The cry came from the same blonde woman with the tongue gesture. The fan girls began to mutter irritably to each other, occasionally sneaking a glare at Sumikoa, who was still in Gaara's strangely muscular arms. Sumikoa sighed, petting Gin on the head for her own comfort. Swishing came from around Gaara's feet, drawing Gin and Sumikoa's attention. Sand circled around him, getting bigger by the moment until all three were engulfed. Sumikoa looked up at Gaara, his face as emotionless as ever. Sumikoa suddenly felt the air forced from her lungs, and everything went momentarily black. The colour and air came back to Sumikoa as quickly as it had gone. Looking around, she noticed Gaara had used his sand to transport them to where Sumikoa and Gin had been with Vapor before they fell. Gently, Sumikoa felt Gaara put her on her feet, and she laughed at those few minutes that the fan girls were never gonna let her live down. Gin wiggled madly in Sumikoa's arms, searching around frantically for her master. Sumikoa finally gave up and allowed the dog to jump on the floor.

Gin ran in circles with her nose up in the air, which made a very strange scene.

Vapor! Vapor?!?!?! Gin cried in dog tone, her feet beginning to wobble from running around in circles so quickly.

" Gin-Gin?" Vapor appeared at the stairs, the shock from the near death experience still clouding her eyes. She sighed as the dog leaped happily into her open arms. She hugged the dog in relief.

" Sumikoa, thank you so much!" Vapor said, trotting up to Sumikoa and Gaara, who had barely moved from where he was footed behind Sumikoa. "Guess I owe you a lot now!" Vapor laughed, Gin barking alongside in thanks. With a smile, Sumikoa shook her head. "Nah, you don't have to do that. I don't need anything!" Sumikoa rubbed the back of her neck chuckling.

"What?! I have to do something! I mean, looky! You allowed me the chance to meet Kiba, and Gin, too! Now you just saved Gin's life at the risk of your own! Wait, I know the perfect gift!" Gin hopped onto Vapor's head, freeing her arms so that she could pull off her bag once more.

She dug viciously through it, the sound of plastic, paper, and even metal being shoved around coming at a bit of surprise to Sumikoa. Finally, after the quiet sound of paper tearing and Vapor swearing under her breath, she pulled from her bag a small scroll. Sumikoa looked curiously at it, trying to decipher why Vapor seemed so proud of it. Vapor grinned and pulled on the small string keeping it bound. The scroll unfurled elegantly until it stopped against Vapor's right knee. The page was long and soft-looking, the sides a brilliant shade of green while the bottom was royal blue. The scroll however bared no words whatsoever. Sumikoa gazed at the milky white scroll, amazed and a bit confused.

"Uh, Vapor? Why is this scroll blank?" She asked with a glance at Vapor. The blue-haired girl laughed quietly. She lifted her right thumb to her mouth, chomping down hard to make it bleed. She swiped her thumb down the once clean scroll, wincing as the paper rubbed against her wound. The blood wavered, grabbing Sumikoa and Gaara's attention completely.

It swirled into a spiral, forming kanji that filled the whole of the page. Sumikoa ran her finger lightly down the page, her eyes jumping from one kanji to the next. "Know what this is? It's a Spirit Scroll. Vapor said, squatting down. She laid the scroll across the floor like a rug, careful not to tear any of the edges. Sumikoa crouched down, feeling Gaara squat slowly next to her.

"What's a Spirit Scroll?" Sumikoa inquired, her eyes glued to the scroll.

"A Spirit Scroll is a special type of scroll that can communicate with the dead. It can only be used in the full moon's light for that matter." Vapor pointed to a kanji on the scroll. "But you must sign your name first, as with all scrolls pretty much. This is mine. Right yours in the middle."

Sumikoa nodded, crunching on her dominant hand's thumb easily. She smeared her name across the scroll, watching in amusement as her name appeared below Vapor's and the millions of others. "Heh, heh, there! Now you can communicate with the spirits of deceased ones." Gin barked in unison from atop Vapor's head. Gaara shifted his foot to move closer. Sumikoa noticed him reading over all the names on the list.

"What was the other thing you could do?" Gaara glanced up at Vapor then returned to the names. Vapor scratched her chin

" Well, you can talk with someone you know, but only for a short period of time. But there is a catch; you might get the wrong person."

Sumikoa tilted her head questionably. "Wrong person? You mean I could try to talk with ...say Tsunade-sama but end up with Naruto?"

" No, no, that couldn't happen. I'm talking about people with the same first names. Half the time on here it only goes by first names. Like you could try to talk to Naruto Uzumaki, was it? But you could get Naruto hooshitakimoosoo instead."

" I see. So you've done it before?"

" Yeah, with my sister and best friends. It's quite fun actually."Sumikoa nodded, the little voice inside her head screaming for her to give it a try. Pushing the urge aside, she rolled up the scroll quickly, much to Gaara's dismay. Sumikoa tied the string tightly back around the scroll then ending it with a double knot to keep it in place. She went over names inside her head of whom she wanted to speak with the moment the full moon came out. A loud beeping interrupted Sumikoa's thoughts, repeating the same old tune annoyedly . She looked at Vapor perplexed, who muttered and pulled a small gadget from her backpack. Sumikoa chuckled as she watched Vapor mess around with a scroll like phone, figuring that she was from the high-tech part of Japan. Vapor sighed deeply, tossing the doohickey back in her bag disappointedly.

"That was my mum. I have to get home; we're leaving tomorrow to go visit my sis" Vapor frowned sadly, upset that she had to say goodbye so early to the two she had just met. " It was a pleasure meeting you guys." Vapor said, dropping her hand to the side. Sumikoa nodded slightly.

"Hey, come watch one of my dateshows one of these days. They're very entertaining actually. Vapor nodded with a smile, turning and walking away soundlessly from Gaara and Sumikoa. She sped up into a trot, curving past chatting guests who had no clue she had past them. Vapor halted suddenly a couple paces from the large door, Gin bobbing on her head, unsurprisingly getting dizzy after all thats happened. With a swift rotation of her foot, she faced Gaara and Sumikoa, grinning broadly at them standing together.

"Invite me to the wedding, okay!" Vapor called out to them, bringing forth a blush in Sumikoa's face. Gaara looked away nervously, her cheeks taking on a light red as well.

"Vapor!!" Sumikoa yelled. Vapor laughed mischievously, swinging around to leave. The blue-haired girl dashed out the door, curious as to what lies in the future for the two. Vapor slowed to a jog, the cool breeze from the night making her hair stand on end. The sweet aroma of hot food drifted by, enticing Vapor almost to the point she nearly followed it. The sidewalks were still deserted, not a soul around. Vapor sighed appreciatively, glad that nobody was around to bother her now. Hey, Vay? Why didn't you give Sumikoa the tablet? She asked her master, breaking the quietness that had befallen. Vapor chuckled and leaped into the trees. She glided through the branches gracefully, tapping the wood lightly with every step.

"She seemed to have a sad past from her aura. I figured she'd enjoy the scroll more than a tablet that can't close itself nonetheless call spirits. Besides, a mere tablet can't make up for saving one of my best friends!" Vapor smiled up at the dog. Gin grinned widely, contently wagging her tail as they disappeared into the darkness. Sumikoa stared down at the scroll resting in her hands, absentmindedly tracing over the rims. She tossed up in the air, catching it when it came back down after a few spins. She sighed tiredly as the shriek of fan girls on the lower floor signaled another doomed guy was in need of her help.( the girls hadn't even bothered to come. Not one.)

" Eh, guess I'd better get to work. See you later, Gaara." Sumikoa waved to the boy, turning to head to the next person's aid. Gaara didn't notice, his green-eyed stare fixed instead upon the wall in thought. Sumikoa's eyebrow twitched as she studied Gaara's spaced-out gaze. Sneaking up, she waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. "Where'd you go to, Astroboy?" Sumikoa crossed her arms, smiling curiously at Gaara. The red-haired boy turned to her, and she could have sworn she saw him smile back, a very rare sight to see indeed.

" That scroll, it has my mother's name on it." He replied, his gaze drifting to the scroll Sumikoa was fiddling with in her hands.

"Seriously?" Sumikoa lifted the scroll up to eye level. Gaara nodded, following the scroll with his eyes. "Temari said that our mom knew some of the Stars." Gaara crossed his arms, his eyes closing at the mention of his mother then opening again. "Oh. Well, we both know one now." Sumikoa chuckled. She pocketed the scroll and walked away waving her hand. Gaara reluctantly watched her leave, a strange urge in his stomach wishing she would come back and talk some more. He sighed sheepishly.

".Bye,..Sumikoa." With that, Gaara was whisked away by his faithful sand to who knows where. Sumikoa froze dead in her tracks. Did Gaara just?? Sumikoa laughed, secretly blushing. What a day. What a day. Heh, and it's still not over yet. Eh, time to save this poor fellow. Sumikoa trudged down the stairs wearily, hoping that the guy would survive long enough with the overexcited fan girls to continue with the upcoming dates she had planned.


	28. Blade's date

**Author's notes:** **Sorry that this chapter has been a long time in coming; I have been occupied with one of my other fanfictions 'Stomach Butterflies' (Please check it out if you are a Hinata fan; even more so if you are a HinataXGaara** **fan.). **

Throughout Lee's date, Kakashi stood staring at Hinata wondering what would be the best way to approach her. She frustrated him somewhat, seeing as she was so quiet. Kakashi wasn't used to quiet people; after all he had Naruto (a hyperactive teenager), Sakura (a love struck loud teenager) and Sasuke (an angsty teenager) to deal with. No; he definitely did not know how to deal with little wallflowers like Hinata. Deciding that a straight on approach would be the best way to go; Kakashi crept up behind Hinata. However, he forgot to take into account that being a top class ninja; his approaches were deathly quiet.

"Hinata-chan?" Kakashi breathed down Hinata's neck in that breathy voice of his.

"!!!!!!" Hinata jumped several feet into the air; she hadn't heard Kakashi creep up on her and to have someone suddenly whisper into your ear is enough to freak out anyone, let alone little Hinata.

"Uh, sorry." Kakashi ruffled his hair with hand, sheepishly smiling at Hinata who was struggling to regain her composure.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata questioned, fiddling with her jacket. Kakashi studied her carefully; that was one of the best things about his mask; he could look at people deeply without them really realising.

"You have a date with a guy named Blade." Kakashi started. "You should be ok" He quickly added as Hinata turned her all too familiar crimson red colour. "-He is very entwined with canines; just like your team mate Kiba." Kakashi heartily patted Hinata on the back as he guided her towards the capsule. Hinata dug her heels in firmly causing Kakashi's job to be very difficult.

"Hey! Where are you taking her!" Neji, from the other side of the stage with Tenten (**Author's notes: I wonder what they had been getting up to?!)**. objected to his cousin being slung into the capsule. But it was too late; with a little beep from the machine and a squeal from Hinata; she was whisked off to goodness knows where.

**1111111111111 **

Hinata stumbled out of the capsule, her eyes firmly closed. She had remembered from her last date the fastness of the spinning and didn't want to risk becoming dizzy again. She needn't have worried though; when she opened her eyes she saw two deep brown ones staring back at her.

"You ok?" A deep voice asked. It was then that Hinata realised that the boy in front of her was supporting her with his strong arms. Hinata swooned and fainted into the boy's arm who sighed as he scooped her up.

Carrying Hinata over to a tree Blade surveyed her appreciatively. Carefully, for he really did care for this shy girl, he placed her on to the forest floor. Blade reached into his backpack and pulled out his drinking bottle and brushing her blue hair out of her face; he drabbed her forehead with water. This got the desire he was looking for as Hinata's eyes began to flicker open again.

"Mm?" She mumbled as Blade smiled down at her. He was perched over her possessively, his black jean clad legs either side of her slender body, and his arms leant over her. In this way, Blade was able to gaze down perfectly at Hinata who squirmed slightly at his piercing glare.

Happy with what he saw, Blade pulled himself and Hinata to their feet. He was pleased to see Hinata in a simple blue dress; she had amazing legs and should definitely show them off more often.

"Hinata-chan?"He questioned, placing a protective arm around her waist, scared that she would suddenly faint again.

"Yeah." She managed to squeak out; she was rather intimidated by this guy. His calm and masculine posture was rather un-nerving for a girl that was used to bubbly childish boys like Naruto and Kiba. It was then that Hinata noticed the wolf puppy that was standing some way behind Blade. It was a small thing with fierce yellow eyes and a deep black coat. It sat very still almost as if it was used to waiting (after all Blade was a ninja so the wolf had to be used to being silent.), and stared up at her with slanted eyes. Blade noticed the direction that Hinata's eyes were travelling and beckoned his buddy to come forward.

"This is Wolf." Blade gestured to the puppy. "He is my pack buddy." He simply said, as 'Wolf' placed a paw on Hinata's leg. She was shocked by the heaviness of it but stroked it in greeting anyway.

"Pack buddy?" Hinata questioned as she took the gloved-covered hand that Blade offered and followed him into the darkness of the forest. Her body unconsciously edged closer to Blade's as she feared slightly the darkness the trees created. Blade responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in closer to him.

"He's an orphan puppy which I guess you can say I adopted. We hunt together." Blade explained as he led her deeper into the forest.

"Hunt?" Hinata's voice trembled and she gripped tighter onto Blade's hand.

"Yes." Blade suddenly let go of Hinata's hand and after several hand signals disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hinata stood with her back against a tree trembling.

_Where has he gone? _

She stared blankly at Wolf who was sat waiting patiently on the floor again.

"Ahh!" She squeaked as she felt two arms grab her suddenly from the side of her. She was frightened to feel that the arms were too hairy to be classed as human.

_Just what has got a hold of me?! Wolf isn't moving so it has to be ok though!_

Hinata's thoughts tumbled through her mind as she turned to see who or what had a hold of her. Her eyes met that of a yellow wolf's. It was taller than her and towered over her threateningly, though if Hinata looked closely into it's eyes she could just about make out...

"Blade?" She asked curiously, stroking the muzzle of the wolf causing it to growl softly in pleasure.

With a puff of smoke the wolf form disappeared revealing Blade again, grinning slightly.

"Do you mind dating a wolf transformer then, Hinata-chan?" Blade asked, stroking her face with his hand softly. Hinata smiled back in return.

"Of course not, Blade-chan. Where shall we go?" She asked wondering for the first time at why they were in a forest.

Blade turned deeper into the forest, pulling Hinata by the hand with him. "This forest that we are in now, it's what you could call I guess my 'garden'. I mean, as a wolf, I spend most of my time here. So I thought I would show you around it." Blade said, not leaving Hinata time to answer. He was a stubborn person and used to getting his own way, besides, he really didn't think that Hinata would object. Which of course, she didn't.

They walked in silence for a while, Blade moving low hanging branches out of the way for Hinata, and Hinata sticking close to Blade's side. Eventually they reached what Blade had been searching for. In front of them was a wide open clearing with a waterfall set into the mountain further back. The waves cut against the cliff face viciously making a loud slapping noise as it roared into the small stream below. The stream then wound off in several directions into the forest. Little wild flowers appeared around the clearing ranging from miniature pink poppies to towering nettles. Overall, it was a very pretty secluded area and quite took Hinata's breath away. Blade looked at her nervously. This had been his favourite place as long as he could remember; he would often train here and had never shown it to anyone. As far as he knew, no one else had ever found it. Wolf had clearly marked the boundary with his scent discouraging other animals from entering it.

"It's beautiful!" Hinata finally managed to say as she watched Wolf dive off a rock into the stream. She giggled as Wolf after clambering out shook his black coat causing a rain of water drops to fall upon Blade and Hinata.

Blade grinned cheekily at Hinata, his eyes glinting mischievously. Suddenly, he scooped Hinata up and ran with her to the deep stream..and jumped straight in. They both squealed as the cold water pierced their bodies. Climbing out, they laid side by side as they let the sun's warm rays dry them out. Hinata's blue dress now soaking wet clung to her curves exciting Blade slightly though he did well to hide it. In turn, he removed his jacket and shirt, placing them on another rock to dry out. Hinata blushed upon noticing his well toned chest, but even more so when he removed his blue necklace and tied it around her neck.

"I remember in your last date, your date gave you a necklace. Well, I don't want to be outdone! Please, accept mine too?" He asked as he leant in to kiss her; his soft lips brushing hers hungrily. Hinata nodded as she leant in and returned the kiss tenderly. For some reason this boy appealed to her, she didn't know why seeing as she never went for the strong silent type. But still, as she was whisked back to the studio, Hinata knew that she had enjoyed her date and she was sad to go.

Back at the stream, Blade smirked. He had gotten one up on Hinata's last date..that guy hadn't been able to kiss her; and he had!

"Yeah!" He punched the air happily, as he joined Wolf back in the stream.

**11111111111111**

**Author's notes: Meh, so how was it? For some reason, I found this one difficult to write. I've looked carefully at the date lists, and I think I will be doing these dates shortly drum roll FlareKnight's date with Sakura, Jade and Lee's date (it will be funny for me to write seeing as my name is Jade.), and Roibin's date with Iruka (just because I haven't done Iruka yet.). Well, that's what I hope to do, not in any order. And you never know, I might change my mind because I'm mean like that. :)**


	29. David's Date

**Author's Notes: I wonder if anyone has been wondering what happened to all the other couples? (I mean the real characters like Sasuke and Sakura and not the OCs.)? I doubt it, seeing as I think it must be about ninety percent of people just read their own dates and not the story line. Which is fine. But I do wonder. Anyhow, I have statement to make! So far, this fanfiction has reached... 7359 hits! Amazing! My most hits out of all my fanfictions (sadly even if you add all the other fanfictions total hits together!)! I have decided that when I reach 8000 hits I will do a special extra long chapter to show my appreciation featuring whatever couple you want (that is in the current storyline.). So please send in your votes by review or mail; the choices are...**

**1)HinataXNaruto**

**2)SasukeXSakura**

**3)SumikoaXGaara... I highly doubt anyone will pick that but it had to be put in :)**

**4)KakashiXIruka**

**5)NejiXTenten**

**6)LeeXTenten**

**7)InoXShikamaru**

**I think that is all the main ones, right? So please vote all those people who follow the story line! Thanks to all my wonderful amazing readers and reviewers...I seriously do love all you guys. (Sorry to get all soppy on you! On with the story!)!**

**1111111111111111111**

Ever since the hospital episode with Sakura and Sasuke, the two young couple had not left each other side. Admittably every now and then Sasuke had to leave to get a short breather seeing as Sakura could be rather suffocating. This would often involve a special training session alone in a remote place, and where as Sakura hated being away from him she was beginning to get better at letting him go. In fact, they were so wrapped up in each other's love that they were more than a little surprised when a messenger eagle arrived at their flat (A/N: Yes they moved in together!). Sakura read it out loud, as Sasuke stood in the door frame with his typical hands in pocket pose.

_**Sasuke and Sakura;**_

_**Kakashi here. Just to let you know Sakura has a date. On the date show. Remember? Don't know how you guys feel about that seeing as you are an item now, but think of it as a mission, ok? Tsunade-Sama is pretty adamant that you participate. Especially seeing as you Sakura, haven't gone on any dates yet. So yeah, get over here please asap. **_

_**Sensei Kakashi.**_

_**Ps; Bring Ramen!**_

_**PPS; Sorry, Naruto wrote that last comment. **_

When Sakura finished reading it, she looked nervously over at Sasuke. It was weird; she personally didn't mind going on a date but she would hate it if Sasuke ever went on one. For a brief moment all was silent. Until Sasuke broke the air with a small cough. He turned to Sakura, his eyes glinting in an all too familiar way.

"You better go Sakura." Sasuke ruffled his hair frustrated, as he argued inwardly with himself. "But no more than a peck on the cheek ok? Your mine, don't forget that." Sasuke concluded rather possessively though this was what Sakura seemed to like the most out of their relationship. She nodded, suddenly hugging Sasuke fondly as she passed him on her way upstairs. Hurriedly changing into more date suitable clothes she prepared herself, before rushing off to the studio. Of course she forgot the ramen in her hurry, which Naruto helpfully pointed out when she arrived. In return, Sakura cheerfully whacked him on the head before stepping into the capsule.

"Have fun Sakura." Kakashi said as he fiddled with the buttons and sent her on her way to where her date would be waiting.

**1111111111111**

David Toukon stood pacing the forest nervously. He knew that any second know Sakura would appear and the anticipation was just about killing him. His deep dark emerald eyes flashed as his gaze swept the secluded area he was waiting in. He had chosen a forest as the date meeting place; a typical choice which he believed would be hopefully romantic. His black shirt ruffled slightly in the breeze, distorting momentarily the image of the silver long swords that was etched across the back. However Sakura, who was positioned in a tree and taking the moment to scrutinise David noticed instead the image of a fuma shuriken that was drawn on the front. She was pleased to note that he had matched his dark blue pants with his sandals, which to her indicated that he cared about his appearance. Not wanting to leave him waiting anymore Sakura smoothed down her clothes, jumped down from the tree and sashayed her way over to him.

David's eyes widened as he took in Sakura's form. She was dressed in a simple white dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair was brushed and left down, and a simple gold heart shaped locket was tied around her neck. She was breathtakingly beautiful and it took all of David's wits to calm himself.

"Sakura-chan?" David, the perfect gentleman offered his arm to Sakura who promptly took it with a smile. They walked in silence for a while, not because either of them were shy or stuck for words but because they wanted to take in the pretty of the forest that they were in. The light pierced gently through the tree tops creating a dabbled effect on the dirt pathway that they were walking along. Upon reaching a small babbling brook, David scooped Sakura up in his strong masculine arms and carried her over it so that she would not get wet. It really wasn't needed seeing as Sakura was a ninja herself, but being a typical girl she appreciated it never the less. He also took the opportunity to show off his close combat skills and his ability to focus chakra into his arm to create extremely fast strikes by swiftly cutting away branches that got in their pathway.

Eventually, Sakura being a rather impatient girl, turned to David for conversation. "So where exactly are we going?" She asked simply, hoping that they weren't intending on just walking around the forest for the three hours that they were assigned together. David ran his hand through his brown hair thoughtfully.

"We are almost here, I'm sure..." David led her around a bunch of trees. The sharp light that welcomed them as they left the shelter of the forest and entered a wide open wide was dazzling. Both stood stock still for a moment as they waited for their eye sight to resume.

"How..quaint!" Sakura breathed as she finally managed to take in her surroundings. David stood patiently as he waited for her approval or rejection.

In the centre of the open field was a small coffee house (which was run by a sweet old couple who had lived their for seemingly forever) that David intended on taking her to. The field itself was spotted with thousands of tiny snowdrops making it seem as it if it was covered in a blanket of snow. Two little black ponies with brown ears stood munching thoughtfully, staring at them with round black eyes.

"How cute!!" Sakura cried, pointing out the miniature ponies who gazed at them shyly. Without waiting to ask David if he wanted to, Sakura grabbed his hand and led him over to the ponies, making a clucking noise in what she hoped would attract them. Bending down she scooped up a handful of grass and waved it encouragingly at the first pony. She was rewarded by it carefully coming over, taking the grass, and moving back slightly munching suspiciously. Sakura took the opportunity to pat its side happily.

"Ok, I'm done! Sorry about that, but they are so cute! Shall we go visit the coffee house now?" Sakura asked David who brushed away her apologies. He was just happy to see her so happy! Hand in hand they walked into the coffee house where they were greeted by the old couple.

"Pleased to meet you! Such a pretty young couple you too make!" The old women said smiling causing David to blush slightly at her mistake.

"This way to your seat!" The old man next to her said leading them further into the sweet little house. It was a small rounded room that they were in, several tables were placed here and there, each with a bunch of poppies placed on the centre. Sakura suspected it was the old women's touch the flowers, she enjoyed the soft fragrance of them as they wafted around the room. Finding a table that was placed close to a window that overlooked the peaceful field, Sakura fingered the white lacy table cloth, while David took the time to flick through a menu.

"Is there anything you would like Sakura? Me paying, I don't mind." David offered the menu to Sakura who took it with surprise. She was used to Sasuke ordering whenever they went out together so it was a pleasant task she had of choosing her own order for once.

"Ok, I've decided." Sakura nodded, as David called the old man back to take their orders.

"I've have the frosted cinnamon rolls, and a coffee. Black no sugar please." David ordered. Being only fourteen, he didn't really drink coffee but he knew that Sakura had a sweet spot for it so was willing to try it.

"I'll take a blueberry muffin and a café latte with steamed milk and...um, let's see, vanilla syrup please." Sakura ordered, a bit intimidated by the multitude of different syrup flavours that she could have chosen from.

The old man took the menu from Sakura smiling, and walked off to go gather their orders. This gave David the moment he had been waiting for; finally he would get to talk to Sakura!

"I've always admired you Sakura-chan." David began, earning himself a sweet giggle from Sakura who wasn't really used to compliments. He took this as a sign to go on. "And well, you are really pretty and I just wanted to thank you for going out on a date with me." He said in rather a rush seeing as now that he was face to face to Sakura, he had gone just the slightest bit shy.

"The pleasure is all mine! Thanks for taking me out to such a wonderful place, I would have never found it on my own!" Sakura managed to reply, her small crimson blush appearing on her cheeks indicating that she was more than pleased.

It was at this moment that the old lady appeared armed with a tray. She placed the two steaming drinks down on the table, along with the snacks. Then, after discreetly sliding the bill towards David's end (She was an old fashioned lady and was expecting David to pay, which he intended on doing so anyway so didn't really matter.)left. David unfolded the bill, reading it while Sakura started moaning on about how hard it was training to be a medical ninja with the Hokage.

"Woah! Eleven pounds! Expensive!" David thought as he slung some money including tip on to the little tray for when the lady came back to collect it. Eventually, Sakura stopped talking long enough for David to get a word in edgewise. He began telling her in turn, how difficult it was for him being a close combat specialist, and his problems at handling genjutsu users.

"You see," He began. "I'm not so great at genjutsu myself so I can never tell when they are about to use a technique on me. Then before I know, I'm stuck in genjutsu land!" David said while Sakura gulped down her drink. She waved her hand at his words, dismissing them.

"Well, if you ever stop by in Konoha, and I'm not too busy training Ino or working on my own medical jutsu, I'll give you a few pointers. Hows that sound?" Sakura offered. David's face lit up.

"Spend more time with Sakura? Hell yeah!" He inwardly thought but instead merely said; "That would be nice, thanks!".

However, as all good things must do, David felt in his heart that the date was coming to a close. As they left the coffee house and stared up at the sunset lit sky, David turned to Sakura. "Now is the time! It's now or never!" David thought as he leant in to kiss Sakura. Sakura smiling noticed this but with a slight tang, because she felt deep down that David was a nice guy, she turned her head so that David missed her lips but brushed her cheek instead. She bit her lip as she looked at David's disappointed face.

"Cheer up." She whispered into his ear as she hugged him goodbye. "Don't tell Sasuke but-" Sakura untied the heart locket that was around her neck and slipped it into David's trouser pocket. "Here's something to remember me by!" She breathed as she was whisked back to the studio by Kakashi.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke had gone to the studio in anticipation of her finishing her date. It was weird, he didn't like Sakura always pestering him but he liked to know that she was there when he wanted her. Selfish really, but that was Sasuke for you. He had watched the whole thing on the studio television but instead of being angry, Sasuke was just over joyed to have Sakura back. He enveloped her in a hug and forced his mouth onto hers showing everyone in the audience including Sakura herself, that he was the true owner of her. "Yeah-you're mine!" Sasuke inwardly gleefully thought to himself as he led Sakura off the stage and home. "And you always will be!".

**11111111111**

**Author's notes: Well, you didn't ask for a coffee house...you asked just for a field and a forest walk. But I honestly couldn't think what you could have done in a field for 4 pages (I try to make all my dates four **_**Microsoft word**_** pages long) so I improvised. Hope you don't mind, and hope you review back. Thanks for reading! **


	30. Love on a mountaintop and say no to Gai!

**Author's notes: Time to see how my OC and Gaara are doing. Woot, I sense that this story is nearing completion! is happy Also, just because Kakashi is the smex, he must be involved in this chappie too. Yes; Kakashi will be loved too! I do love being the author..means I can spread love to all! **

**Ps; I'm sorry but smex/smexy are my new ultimate fave words so they may crop up every now and then. Please forgive me for being random; they simply mean in my mind the ultimate hotness that pwns all. **

**By the way, I'm trying to update as much as possible seeing as I will be away from Wednesday to Sunday visiting my grandparents..who have NO COMPUTER. So yeah, all pity me please. **

**Also, sorry for the mary-sue ness of SumikoaXGaara but yes, author's do need love as well and it's really hard to resist:D**

**By the way, did I say, that at the end of this story, I will have a special chapter where I will pair off all the characters. Some with OC's (yes you heard me..maybe even your OC if I think you make the best match) and some with original characters. So, fingers crossed everyone that I select your OC. Please don't get upset if yours doesn't though. (Deep down you know my story sucks and your fave character loves you and only you.) :)**

**111111111111**

Gaara stood on top of a mountain cliff. He had the briefest memories of climbing it; all he could remember was leaving Sumikoa a note in that little black book of hers, and then running off. He didn't really understand the feelings that were plaguing his mind, and it drove him insane that he couldn't work out why Sumikoa never left his thoughts. At times he thought it was his demon tormenting him. After all, his demon did it quite a lot.

_Why are we here you simpleton?! It's cold up here!_

It was insulting him again. Gaara tried to ignore the taunts but it was no use.

_She doesn't even like you. You could have stayed there. I know you watched her..I know you liked her.. But __**everyone**_ _always leaves you...everyone you have ever cared for..they always hurt you in the end Gaara...always...you will never escape...always...never escape...always..._

"SHUT UP!!" Gaara cried, holding his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth in the crouched position he was sitting in. His sand was trailing around him creating a mini typhoon effect as he and his demon had an inner mind battle. Soft tears fell down Gaara's face; it was all he could do to control his demon from taking over his body; he could do nothing about the endless taunting. And having no one to share his problems with was perhaps what was hurting Gaara the most.

"But how could I help it...who would want to risk being near a monster like me?" He cried.

**11111111111111**

Unknown to Gaara, Sumikoa was making her way up the cliff face. Her body was brushed close to the hard rocks as she had a secret fear that she didn't really share with people. You see, Sumikoa was scared of heights. She could deal with ladders, with aeroplanes and theme park rides (seeing as they had safety straps so you couldn't fall out); yes all of those things were fine. But climbing a mountain; with just her chakra to hold her on? And her chakra being shaky at that seeing as her fear kept messing with the flow of it? Yes, Sumikoa was scared completely, however ashamed she was to admit it.

"Mmm-mm" Sumikoa moaned nervously as she stopped halfway up a ledge. The next ledge was just a bit further out of her reach..if she just took a small leap then she _should _be able to grab it. Sumikoa didn't like the chance involved. A brief memory of when she was younger flickered through her mind. Of indoor rock climbing in safety harnesses with her friends at a birthday party around the age of fourteen...of having to get the instructor to get her back down seeing as she had climbed all the way to the top and refused to come back down.

"Let go!" The instructor had called up to her, intending for her to fall back and him to gently taunten the rope and lower her down.

"Are you insane?! Let go! There is no way in hell-" Sumikoa had retorted; her traditionally shy personality overruled by her fear.

Sumikoa shook that evil memory out of her head. It seemed that she was suffering just like Gaara; both had inner demons to contend with. Just Gaara's happened to be real, and Sumikoa's was all in her imagination.

"Pull yourself together girl!" Sumikoa muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and hugged the cliff face. "At least there is one good thing out of this; I keep getting stupid flashbacks...meaning my memory is starting to come back! And by the time I get to the top-" Sumikoa suddenly lunged to the side and grabbed hold of the next ledge smiling victoriously as she began to make progress again up the cliff. "My memory might be in tact!" She spurred herself on, trying to ignore the doubts that travelled through her mind.

_What if Gaara hates me? Ino told me he killed people...what if he kills me? What if he wants to be left alone? _

**111111111111**

Meanwhile, back at the studio Kakashi prepared for Jade's date. (**A/N: So funny writing my own name! Sorry; just wanted to share that.)**. He was feeling slightly forlorn, perhaps it was because he was middle-aged (Kakashi: Hey, I'm not that old!), and still single that seeing all the dates performed by young smexy teenagers in their prime. It didn't help with Lee jumping around the stage in excitement claiming that; "Youth will prevail all!!". Sometimes Kakashi felt like knocking that guy around the head but then he thought of Gai and just thanked whatever Gods existed that he wasn't around anymore (The last dialogue between Lee and Gai had almost killed him.).

"Yo." A voice breathed down Kakashi's back causing Kakashi to have a mini seizure.

"Oh dear God, if that is Gai, then someone shoot me now." Thought Kakashi as he turned slowly. He slowly exhaled as he met a grinning face of Iruka.

"Thank God it's you Iruka." Kakashi said patting Iruka on the shoulder.

"Why, who were you expecting?" Iruka asked happily as he watched Kakashi pace the stage.

**(Author's notes: I thought I better say now that I intend on pairing KakashiXIruka. Two guys. If that offends you in some way, though I don't see why it should, but if it does, I will warn you now. I don't intend on making any lemon scenes with this couple..but if I do have the urge I'll make a big warning before hand. Let me also take the moment to shamelessly advertise my other fanfic 'You said forever' featuring KakashiXIruka.)**

"Gai." Kakashi whispered, his eyes wide as he leant into Iruka. He feared that one breath of his rival's name would bring him to the studio, which was more than he could take at that moment. Iruka watched as a hyper Lee bounded past screaming that "Youth is eternal! Joys befall us all!". Shortly afterwards a young girl, who Kakashi recognised to be Akio trailed after him; "How the hell did she get here?" He wondered to himself, not knowing that Lee had invited her and given her VIP access. He watched for a while as Lee and Akio hugged before dancing around the stage hand in hand.

"I see why an older Lee would scare you Kakashi but don't worry, it's just me. Ready for my date." Iruka said conversationally as Kakashi nodded absentmindedly lost in his thoughts.

"Unless you have a date with Gai lined up. That might make him come over." Iruka teased as Kakashi stopped pacing and gave him a death glare.

"They wouldn't dare." He said grabbing Iruka. "Tell me they wouldn't?" He begged as laughing Iruka pushed away Kakashi's hands.

"Chill Kakashi! Those fangirls are really getting to you!" Iruka chuckled as Kakashi flicked through the date book making sure that Gai had not been booked in. Finally happy that there wasn't, Kakashi took a deep breath and eyed Iruka up.

"When had this young sensei gotten so..so damn hot?" Kakashi looked up and down Iruka, not really noticing that this was totally obvious to Iruka who was standing right in front of him. The young teacher ran a hand through his brown hair nervously. Kakashi suddenly had a weird feeling in his stomach; was he jealous that Iruka was getting a date and he wasn't, no wait, was he jealous that Iruka was getting a date full stop?! He was just about to start a mild bit of flirting with the young man (Kakashi though always the strong and silent type could never resist gentle flirting when it came to Iruka.)when Lee bounded up beside him, Akio in tow.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm ready for my date!" Lee posed, with Akio copying. She didn't seem to mind that Lee was having a date next. She was having too much fun on stage to care. Kakashi moaned inwardly as Iruka made an apologetic look and gestured towards the bathroom. "Noo, my Iruka is going!" Kakashi thought but instead turned to Lee.

"Ok, well, into the capsule Lee." Kakashi grimaced as with a "YES SIR" that was screamed a bit too heartily into his right ear by Lee, and a "GO GET 'EM LEE" was screamed into his left ear by Akio, he ejected Lee off to his date.

"Finally, some peace!" Kakashi sighed happily. He stood there for a few moments with his eyes closed sensing that something was not quite right. Slowly he opened back up his eyes. Akio was stood there staring at him smiling. "Lee really is wonderful isn't he?" She swooned happily. It was then that something inside Kakashi died as he sat and listened to Akio listing Lee's good points which surprisingly she had quite a lot of. Kakashi wondered where the quiet, often slow Akio had gone. In her place was a very bubbly young girl; Kakashi put it down to Lee's infectious charm and too much candy. Both were bound to get you very hyper if under the age of fifteen.

**11111111111111**

Gaara was led on the floor holding his head and moaning softly. It seemed that his demon had grown bored of tormenting him and was silent...for the moment. Of course Gaara was grateful for this but it also left him to his own thoughts, and these were just as troublesome (**A/N: Sorry, Shikamaru effects my choice of words. I refuse to be held responsible.)**. The demon had managed to increase his worries about Sumikoa greatly..

_If I care about her, what should I do? If I go to her, then the demon may attack her. But no, I can suppress that I'm sure...I could never hurt her! But what if she is scared of me..what if she hates me? What if she pretends to love me but leaves like everyone else does. _

These thoughts trailed around Gaara's head as he pondered his next move. Stay or go? What should he do? Neither options seemed that great to him. If he left and returned to the sand village, no doubt he would never see Sumikoa again. However, if he stayed here, well, that would just be a waste of time. But if he went back to Konoha...he would see Sumikoa but...and the doubts piled up in his mind again.

**111111111111**

"Breathe. And move. Breathe. Then move." Sumikoa was chanting quietly as she pushed herself upwards. Her stamina was wearing thin and she was beginning to feel more than slightly lonely which was perhaps why she was talking to herself. Her voice that was slightly croaky due to the lack of water she had drunk echoed and magnified in volume in the desolate place. She felt hot and clammy and dreaded what Gaara would think of her if she ever got to the top.

"My voice makes me sound like a witch. I'm dripping with sweat. And my hair resembles a cross between a wet dog and a bush. Yes, I'm sexy." Sumikoa sarcastically thought as she ignored her screaming muscles and pushed onwards. "Damn, I'm a genjutsu user, not a taijutsu stamina based ninja! Chakra control yes! Long distances and exercise..nooo." She mocked herself. Would she ever reach the top?

Tilting her head back slowly because she was scared of losing her grip, and trying very hard not to look down, Sumikoa peered upwards. "YES!" She shouted causing a few rocks to fall off the cliff face. "Oops." She softly whispered, knowing that she was lucky that an avalanche hadn't occurred. But still, who could blame her; from looking upwards Sumikoa could see that she was very near the top. Forgetting her once aching muscles, Sumikoa raced to the top. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she realised that she was getting closer to the one they called Gaara. To the one that she felt she loved.

**11111111111**

Gaara's mind was playing tricks again. He could have sworn that he had heard someone shriek out the word 'yes', and what was more, he could have sworn that it was Sumikoa's voice! But he dismissed this thought; it had sounded vaguely familiar to her voice but it was too croaky to be truly hers.

"And besides, what idiot would climb a mountain?" Gaara said out loud without realising it. After all, he had used his sand to reach the mountain top; it would be physical suicide to climb this mountain by willpower alone.

With a trembling hand, Sumikoa pulled herself on to the mountain top. Lying on her stomach breathing heavily she heard Gaara's last statement.

"How about this idiot?" She croaked as she managed to stand up smiling. Her heart stopped as Gaara spun around utterly shocked.

_He is more amazing than I thought!_

"Urgh!" Sumikoa slumped to the ground holding her head as image after image poured into her head. Gaara, jolted to his senses leapt forward, placing an arm tenderly on Sumikoa's shoulder.

"Are you ok Sumikoa-chan?" Gaara gulped out as he stared down at the dirty girl in front of him. Her tied up black hair hung limply around her face, her simple white t-shirt clung to her curves stickily as she had been sweating, and grazes marked her slightly tanned skin. But Gaara didn't notice any of this; in his eyes she was beautiful no matter what. He stared into her deep brown eyes seeing the traditional Sumikoa glint in them which had been dead for so long.

"Oh." Sumikoa merely said as she slumped into Gaara's arms. "I remember.".

Gaara didn't understand this statement seeing as he wasn't around to witness Sumikoa losing her memory but he held her close never the less. It was a bit of a awkward hug at first seeing as Gaara wasn't used to physical contact, but Sumikoa remedied it by slinging her arms around his neck and gripping tightly.

"Why did you leave? Don't be like everyone else who I have loved that has left me." She sobbed into his hair so at first Gaara wasn't entirely sure what she had said. He stroked her hair softly as he gazed down at the bundle in his arms.

"I was scared. I didn't want you to be hurt. I thought that you would see me as a monster and.." Gaara stop mid-sentence as Sumikoa suddenly lunged herself at Gaara, locking her mouth with his in a rather sudden kiss.

"Does that show that I'm scared of you? Huh?!" Sumikoa raged, smudging away her tears with her arm causing her eyeliner under her eyes (She had a fashion statement of putting on way to much eyeliner.)to smudge. "You and your 'monster' as you call it, are two different people! Yes I can be scared of your demon but I could never, ever, not in my whole life be scared of you! So stop comparing yourself to it. Please. Please..I love you." Sumikoa trailed off with a plea as her tear filled eyes loomed up at Gaara. She had never felt so sick in all her life; not a bad sort of sickness but the kind where you are filled with anticipation. She was filled with dread that Gaara would push her away; never before had she portrayed her feelings so openly. Rejection was a fear that ran deep in Sumikoa's veins.

For a while Gaara sat their dumb-struck. First her appearance. Then the kiss. Then the words. And now this declaration of love. He didn't know if he could handle it. Gently he pushed Sumikoa off of his lap and turned away. Sumikoa let out a howl as she burst into fresh tears; she took Gaara's push to mean that he was rejecting her. "No." She moaned in-between sobs, not willing to accept it. She stumbled to her feet again, eyeing Gaara wearily.

_So she loves you Gaara. __**LOVES **__you. What are you going to do about it? She'll leave, just like the others. Are you willing to go through that pain again? Huh?_

Gaara's demon mocked as he stared shocked at Sumikoa. "YES! YES I AM!" He suddenly shouted as he ran forwards and scooped Sumikoa up, sweeping her entirely off of her feet.

"!!!" Sumikoa's voice left her as Gaara lifted them into the air on his sand made cloud. Sumikoa wasn't know it but the cry Gaara had given out earlier was in response to his demon; he was willing to go through that pain again, why?...

"I'm in love with you Sumikoa. Sorry." Gaara simply said as he trailed his cloud down in a spiral aiming to reach the foot of the mountain. Rather stupidly, Sumikoa thought of the mass of hours it had taken her to reach the top when it had taken Gaara mere minutes to trail down to the bottom again.

"Why are you sorry Gaara-kun?" She nestled into his arms, still worried that it was all a big joke and any second now, Kiba or someone would pop out and yell 'April Fools!' (Ok, so it was in late July but Sumikoa's mind was everywhere right now. Not forgetting that also Kiba was miles away in Konoha and they were on a cloud..trailing down a mountain side in the middle of nowhere).

"Because it means that I am going to be spending a lot of time with you. And I can easily trap you in my sand tomb so there is slim hopes of you getting away." Gaara said a little too seriously.

"Sounds like my idea of heaven." Sumikoa dreamily said as she slumped into a faint; it seemed like her stamina was finally exhausted. Unfortunately for her though, she missed one of Gaara's very rare smiles.

**111111111111111**

**Author's notes: Longest chappie ever!! And..the sad thing is..this fanfiction's main storyline is almost over. Two more dates (that will be featured in the next two chapters), a few odd ends tied (featured in the next two chapters). The special chapter that I was talking about above (as a third and final chapter). And then I'm done. No more Romance in Konoha. However, I do have a sequel in line 'Love in Konoha' but that is only if people wish for one. So review and let me know please. If people want it, people get it. It will feature more dates, more love, marriage in some cases, children in other cases. And a wider selection of characters to select to date; think Anko, Temarai, Kankurou, Chouji, Deidara, Asuma, and many more. Of course, only if you want it. I won't drag it out more than needed (though I am going to secretly keep going with my GaaraXSumikoa story only because I am obsessed as I'm sure you know by now.). So let me know. Only three chapters to go.**


	31. Jade's Date

**Author's Note: Just while I was taking a little break..I went and read all my wonderful reviews..there is 82/142 amazing reviews without a mass of date details in them. To those 82 people.. YOU TOTALLY ROCK! YOU ARE THE SMEX! YOU CAN ALL HAVE A MINUTE HUGGING GAARA! (My ultimate gift to you lot.) Yes, so now that I have got that out of my system..onwards I go. (But don't get me wrong..I love the other mass of people as well, just the 82 are very special. Oh dear, I'm worried I will get flamed for favouritism now.)!!**

**Ps: Very sorry if these dates are shorter than the average ones. Am really not feeling well and am being made to drink lemon drink (not advisable..is gross.). Also, the voting poll thing (see two chapters back I think) is still up! So far one vote for GaaraXSumikoa and one vote for IrukaXKakashi and one for NejiXTenten. **

**PPS:I was reading a Naruto manga book this morning and you know what...Neji is really mean but I can't help but like him. :)**

_**This chapter is dedicated to some of my favourite reviewers (note that I say some so please don't get offended if your name doesn't hit this list); Insane-Possessed-Obsessed, LadyLui, Kunoichi-Neko.**_

**1111111111111111**

Lee span out of the capsule and into a rather crowded area. It seemed that he was in a building and for a few brief moments, Lee took the time to work out exactly where he was. The date request hadn't included where the girl had wanted to go so it had been up to Kakashi to decide. Fortunately for both of them, Kakashi had chosen this place in his pre-Gai stress and it seemed alright.

Hearing a massive slamming noise, Lee turned around. Then all became clear. In front of him were several bowling alleys where people were in groups knocking pins down. To the far end, in row twelve stood one girl who was all on her own. People were looking at curiously; after all, who came to the bowling alley alone? She was fairly small in size and had chin length deep brown hair. Her hazel eyes were blinking shyly as she scanned the busy room. Lee, recognised her for his date so strolled over to her, taking in her bagging trousers and simple vest top. He was pleased; when he had heard an exotic name such as Jade he had pictured a Ino like girl dressed all in pink who worried about her make up. Seeing the real life Jade, Lee realised that he needn't have worried. Here was the no nonsense type of girl that Lee loved.

"And how are you fair maiden? Blossoming like a youthful lotus flower in the early Spring!" Lee gushed, handing her a white lily that he had hidden behind his back. Jade took it smiling shyly, not quite meeting Lee's eyes.

"CUTE!" Lee inwardly screamed; he had a soft spot for shy girls. "Gai-sensei, I will make you proud!" He posed his typical pose, ignoring the laughing calls he got from the row next to him.

Excitable, for it was not often that Lee bowled, he immediately went over to the machine that programmed in their details for their game. He stood at it for a while trying to work out how to type into the details, until Jade stepped up behind him and pressed the 'on' button. Lee smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want to do it Jade?" Lee asked as Jade nodded and set about entering their names so they flashed above them on the screen. While she was busy doing that, Lee disappeared and shortly came back with two typically green bowling balls.

"After you, young maiden." Lee indicated, for some reason taken to calling her maiden. Jade blushed at this pet name but followed his order and swung the ball down the alleyway. Her heart leapt into her throat as her bowling ball missed all the pins and shot down the gutter. "Oh." She meekly said as Lee looked on in amazement.

"Lee will show you!" Lee said shooting his ball down the alley somehow managing to knock down all of his pins. He slapped Jade on the back heartily. "See, I'll teach you too!" Lee suddenly said, grabbing Jade around the waist causing her to giggle. He grabbed her hand that held the bowling bowl and pulling it showed her how to aim the ball. Instructing her to let the bowl go, they watched it as it sailed down the alley and hit most of the pins. "Yeah, we make a good team!" Lee laughed, still holding of Jade's waist. They spent the rest of the game in this position, no longer competing but instead working as a team. In this way they perhaps did worse than if they were on their own, but still, they had a lot more fun!

As the screen flashed their final score, laughing heartily, Jade and Lee turned off their game (Note: The Konoha Dating Service had already paid for the game; don't worry, Lee isn't a thief, neither is Jade.), and headed towards the arcade that was situated to the far left of the building. A towering pink round box caught Jade's attention and she led Lee towards it. On closer inspection it appeared to be one of those machines that had a small crane inside. The aim was to move the crane and pick up one of the gifts in the bottom of the box. Then you had to carefully manoeuver the crane to the prize hole and drop it in. Pulling out some coins from somewhere in his green jumpsuit (_Kakashi notes: Please, oh god, please don't ask_.), and inserted one into the machine. It whizzed for a few minutes as it possessed the coin, then Lee was free to manoeuver the miniature crane. Jade gestured to a small round plushy that was wedged under a candy stick so Lee hovered the crane over it before pressing 'drop'. On the first turn he missed, as so on the second turn but on the third turn Lee managed to pull out the plushy thing that turned out to be a small dragon.

"For you my maiden." Lee bowed and handed over the little ruby red dragon to Jade who took it smiling.

"Thanks!" Jade grinned as they left the machine behind and instead spent a happy hour on several arcade games. Lucky for Jade, Lee wasn't a sore loser. Especially lucky seeing as Lee was very bad at computer games. It was at his fifteenth loss that Lee finally admitted defeat. Scooping Jade up and swinging her around in a weird kind of victory dance that only Lee could have possibly made up, they danced around the arcade room, much to the amusement of the other people in there. Slightly out of breath they slumped on some chairs in the bar; Lee briefly leaving Jade and returning with two lemon slushies. Quietly sipping their slushies for a while they stared lovingly into each other's eyes; words were really not needed.

"Can I do anything for before I go dear maiden?" Lee asked Jade as he felt the now familiar whizzing sound in his ear, indicating that Kakashi wished to zap him back to the studio.

Blushing Jade stared down at her feet not wanting to meet Lee's eyes. How could she tell him that more than anything she would like a sweet kiss from the young ninja?

"I.." Jade began nervously.

"Yes?!" Lee excitably asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet Suddenly, with a burst of confidence, Jade lent forward and hugged Lee. She was too shy to full on kiss him without warning, but as she took a deep breath in of Lee and found that he curiously smelt like mints and mown grass, she discovered that hugging him was just as good. However, Lee being the eager chap that he was, hugged her perhaps a bit too tightly earning himself a little 'squeak' of pain from Jade.

"Sorry fair maiden! May our paths cross again and if they don't, may you never forget the youthfulness of young love!!" Lee cried as he was zapped back.

**111111111111**

"!!!!!!!!" Lee's breath left in one long gasp as he fell back.

"It was YOUTHFUL LEE!!" Akio said from her position on top of Lee; it seemed in her excitement of having him back she had knocked him over when attempting to hug him. Lee found that he didn't really mind that much. Who knew that having so many new friends could be so fun?

**11111111111**

Kakashi stared on as Akio glomped Lee. "Young love." He sighed to himself.

"Yo!" Iruka suddenly appeared behind Kakashi again causing the poor ninja to jump several feet.

"Do you have to keep doing that Iruka!" Kakashi tried to be stern but he found it particularly difficult when Iruka was standing so close to him.

"Yep." Iruka nodded as he turned and walked into the capsule.

"Why?!" Kakashi asked exasperated.

"Just because you're so cute when you jump." Iruka waved cheekily as he was zapped off to his date.

_Wait...what?! Did Iruka just call him cute?!_

Kakashi stood confounded, staring blankly at the capsule that had once held Iruka. Naruto of course took this moment in time to stick a note on Kakashi's back. For once in his life, Kakashi, the excellent tracking ninja missed Naruto's prank. He wouldn't be to a lot later that he realised that he had a note stuck to his back. Poor Kakashi.

**11111111111**

A/N: Never went to my grandparents in the end..am too ill...am feeling very sorry for myself. Didn't proofread this so I'm sure that it has a lot of typos..sorry.


	32. Roibin's Date

**Author's notes: **Last date of this fanfic! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and sorry to all the dates I haven't done. But 31 chapters is pretty good, right? I mean..I could never have done the 100 or so dates proposed to me..I would never leave the computer screen! So sorry for that. If you really want to get your date in, I _might_ make a sequel to this story **Love in Konoha **but that is only if there is enough demand for it. **So mail me if you are interested in a sequel**. Oh, and thanks for all the get well soon comments..I am on the mend! The lemon drink for those who asked, was intended to help me blocked up nose, and cough. It's not nice though. Did help but still.

**Uh, little note to Roibin**; Wasn't sure what you meant about the term 'busty' so hope I took it in the right sense. Also, sorry if the little dilemma unfolding between Kakashi and Iruka disrupts your date somewhat. Please bare with me.

**GREAT NEWS: Not really sure if this may happen or not, but 'someone' has offered to read out this fanfic and post it on youtube! So watch this space; this may appear on youtube! For copy rights and stuff, anyone who doesn't want their character's dates appearing please mail me asap. Thanks. Also, if the 'someone' is reading this; please note that if you do go through with it, to make sure that you mention that all Naruto characters are not owned by me and that they are just here for entertainment purpose so we don't get sued or something scary like that. Thanks!!! **

**11111111**

Iruka stepped out of the capsule chuckling to himself. He hadn't failed to notice the look on Kakashi's face when he called him cute. Yes, Iruka wasn't as innocent as he looked; he had realised quite a while back that Kakashi had a thing for him but he was going to play around and have some fun with him first. However, thoughts of Kakashi swiftly left his mind as he stared rather rudely at the girl in front of him. Actually, Iruka wasn't staring at Roibin in herself, he was more so staring at her bust.

"Wow!! Um, I mean, I'm Iruka! Hi!" Iruka stammered out, shocked as Roibin lifted his head up with her hand.

"I'm up here dear." She said giggling. She knew the effect her large bust had on people and was cheekily using it to her advantage today by wearing a tight fitting blue t-shirt that showed off all of her womanly curves. Poor Iruka didn't know where to look; he settled on her deep brown eyes and the long brown hair that framed her face.

Grabbing Iruka's hand and leading him onwardstowards the park, Roibin took the time to check him out. He was dressed simply in black jeans and a white top. The logo 'Top teacher' was scribbled across the front of his shirt; no doubt one of his students had made it for him.

"So you're a teacher, huh?" Roibin said reading his t-shirt.

"Uh, yeah." Iruka replied thinking that the question was rather self-explanatory but answering just to be polite. In fact, Iruka found Roibin's air headedness rather endearing. He was used to hanging around with teachers and talking about complicated things so it was nice to..switch off every now and then. Roibin allowed him to do this which suited him perfectly.

"So where are we off to?" Iruka asked, staring down at his hand that was now in the firm grasp of Roibin's.

"The park." She said simply, then turned to Iruka flashing him a wide smile. "To play pranks on people." She laughed at Iruka's shocked face as she led him onwards towards the busy park.

"But..but.." Iruka stammered. "Isn't that a bit mean?!" He protested. Seeing that Roibin didn't intend on answering he followed her meekly into the park. It was busy seeing as it was mid-day Saturday and people of all ages were out enjoying the sun. They passed under the archway leading into the park and trailed along the cobbled pathways for a second. Eventually they arrived at Roibin's destination; the swings.

Abruptly, Iruka felt a little bzzpt in his ear. Smiling at Roibin and indicating that he needed the toilet, Iruka left her on the swings momentarily. In fact, Iruka didn't need to use the little boy's room but he recognised the bzzpt in his ear as a sign of Kakashi wanting to tell him something through his ear clip. Being sure that whatever Kakashi would say would not be something that Roibin would want to hear, he made up the excuse and disappeared momentarily behind some bushes.

**11111111111**

"What is it Kakashi?!" Iruka hissed into his ear clip, looking shiftily around scared that someone would hear him.

"What the hell are you doing Iruka?!" Kakashi was secretly faking anger; he had found the note on his back titled 'Kick me' (Not original but hey, it was Naruto. Kakashi still found it annoying.)and had decided that it was time to play with Iruka.

"Whaat?" Iruka had absolutely no idea what Kakashi was on about. Had he done something wrong?

"It's a date! So be more date-like! Kiss her or something!" Kakashi knew how shy Iruka was so thought this was a particularly good technique to annoy Iruka. However..it backfired on him.

"Yeah. Ok" Iruka agreed, turning off the micro-chip with a grin as he strolled back to Roibin.

"Whaat? IRUKA!" Kakashi fretted, knowing that he could do nothing about Iruka's actions.

**1111111111111**

Iruka watched Roibin from behind a tree for a while, noting the way her long hair flew back and forth as she swung on the swing. She stopped, regarding Iruka curiously as he moved closer towards her. With a gleeful squeak from Roibin, Iruka swept her up into his arms, and sitting back down on the swing, held her on his lap. He hugged her as they slowly moved the swing back and forth again, both silent. Until;

"Iruka..." Roibin began in that pleading tone that girls could pull off just perfectly.

"Um, yes, Roibin?" Iruka stopped the swinging, mentally preparing himself for whatever she commanded.

She grinned evilly, pulling out a piece of cloth from her trouser pocket. "Let's go have some fun!" She jumped off of Iruka, leaving him no choice but to follow. He wasn't really sure what see was looking for but it eventually it seemed as if she had found it. Placing a coin on the ground she indicated for Iruka to come join her behind the bushes. They were rewarded a few minutes later when a rather chubby man who was walking his dog appeared at the end of the pathway. Iruka watched carefully, not really sure what Roibin had intended for him. The man stumbled forward, his dog snuffling around the bushes almost giving away their position. Then the man stopped, he looked around suspiciously before kneeling down to pick up the coin that Roibin had left on the floor.

"Rzzzzpt" Roibin tore the piece of cloth she had in her hand, and stifled a laugh as the man hurriedly stood up and checked to see if his pants had torn; his face blushing a deep red.

"Wasn't that funny?!" Roibin asked Iruka whose eyes were rather wide.

"Uh..?" He managed to say eventually.

"Oh, you are no fun!" Roibin pouted, pushing Iruka over in the bushes before taking pity on him and slinging him to his feet. She could see that Iruka wasn't enjoying much her childish pranks which depressed her slightly. But then thinking of his first reaction when he first saw cheered her up; she was a very attractive women and she knew that Iruka could see this. Deciding that it was time to do something that they would both enjoy, Roibin linked arms with Iruka and walked over to a ice-cream vendor.

"One strawberry ice cream please. No flake. Thanks." Roibin ordered, paying for her ice cream.

"Hey..what about me?!" Iruka exclaimed when Roibin led him away, happily licking her ice cream.

"Why..we are going to share this one of course!" Roibin took the moment to sit down on a bench that was surrounded by red roses. In front of them was a small water fountain with a dolphin in the centre sprouting water. It was completely beautiful and as Roibin held out her ice cream for Iruka to lick, she knew that she couldn't have been happier.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just got another one?" Iruka asked though knowing with his teacher's salary, even an ice cream was a bit extravagant for him.

Roibin winked cheekily at him. "Maybe. But then we couldn't do this could we?" She took her chance, as Iruka leant to lick the ice cream, she copied his actions, so that their tongues brushed briefly. She knew that she was being a bit forward, but the chances of her seeing Iruka again was slim so she wasn't going to let him get away without something for herself in return! She giggled as Iruka's face swiftly became a crimson red as he blushed. However, there was a glint in Iruka's eyes that she hadn't noticed before, and Roibin, for once in their date, felt slightly nervous as Iruka leant in close to her.

"If you wanted to kiss me, why didn't you just do this?" Iruka asked as he brushed Roibin's hair out of her face and tenderly kissed her. Something that she more than willingly reciprocated.

"Thanks for the date Roibin!" Iruka whispered as he felt that Kakashi was zapping him back to the studio. Roibin, shocked from the kiss merely nodded.

"Who knew that Iruka was such a gentle kisser?" She thought to herself as Iruka disappeared.

11111111111111

**A/N: Warning: Small KakashiXIruka scene. **

When Iruka opened his eyes after being zapped back, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Kakashi was staring back at him.

"Yo." He softly said as Kakashi leant in closer to him.

Carefully, so as to not frighten the younger man, Kakashi lifted up Iruka's face with his hand and softly kissed him. Iruka's eyelids fluttered in surprise but he happily responded to Kakashi's come on. He wasn't surprised, he had known for a long time that he had liked Kakashi, it had just taken longer than he had thought it would for Kakashi to realise that he had simular feelings for him. Kakashi pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Seriously Iruka. If you say 'yo' one more time, then I will not be held responsible for my actions." Kakashi bluntly said.

"Such the romantic aren't you?" Iruka grinned in response.

**A/N: KakashiXIruka scene over.**

**11111111111**

It was then that both of them noticed that the audience was completely quiet. Had their actions silenced them? They turned to look at the crowd, but were surprised to see that they weren't looking in their direction at all.

"There." Neji who was standing next to them, helpfully pointed out. They followed his point to the entrance to the studio; the entrance that came from backstage and on to the street.

"Uh." Sumikoa smiled nervously. Why was everyone staring at her so much? She realised that she was blushing and went to rub her face when she realised that she couldn't. Her hand was in Gaara's hand after all. "Really must get used to that." Sumikoa joyfully thought as she shyly looked at all the shinobi's around her.

"Missed me, guys?" Sumikoa managed to croak out bashfully.

"Sumikoa!!" Some of the shinobi shouted, running towards her and enveloping her in a hug. (Which was particularly hard to do seeing as she refused to let go of Gaara.). Other shinobi, such as Kakashi, Neji,..the less forward ones, merely smiled at her. Sumikoa felt something stir in her heart; she had never had this much attention before, even from an audience and she felt, well she felt loved. It was a great feeling.

"So, you remember us now?" Kiba asked, as Sumikoa nodded in response. However, no-one was willing to ask the bigger question though quite a few stared pointedly at Gaara's and Sumikoa hand linkage.

"Uh, yeah, so" Sumikoa stumbled through her words. It was a bit difficult declaring her undying love for Gaara with so many people staring. She also thought that they would find it perhaps weird that they had become so swiftly an item; Sumikoa was not one to jump into relationships at all, but this had been different. This had felt right.

"She's mine." Gaara suddenly said, making Sumikoa giggle nervously.

"Yeah, something like that!" She laughed, watching everyone's faces intently for approval or rejection. She needn't have worried though, everyone (minus the Gaara fangirls) seemed content with her decision. It was like they had expected it, which Sumikoa found rather weird; it had taken her ages to realise that she had liked Gaara!

"So; coming back to host the show?" Kakashi asked. Sumikoa smiled, noting that he had his arm around Iruka's waist. Seemed like love was in the air or better yet that **romance was in Konoha**.

"Well," She turned to Gaara smiling shyly who merely stared back at her. "We've decided on the way back here, that I'm going to host one last special show, and then..aheh, me and Gaara are going to take a short break and go travelling together." Sumikoa said as she briefed her guests on the next and final show.

"The curtain is going to go down with a bang! It's going to be the best ever yet!" Sumikoa cheered, turning to the audience as she spoke into Kakashi's microphone. "So you better stick around for our finale!"

**111111111111**

**Author's notes: **

Ps; Over 8000 hits! YEAH:D

Votes are in...guess who won...GaaraXSumikoa!!! Seriously! There was two votes for that, one for NejiXTenten, and one for LeeXTenten. So GaaraXSumikoa will have a star mention in the next chapter..the last ever chapter!! I'm going to miss all of my special reviewers!! Seriously. You guys are great!


	33. The finalie part one of two

_**Author's Notes**__**: Final chapter of this story!! Am pulling together all the couples in a massive love filled show!! Some couples I don't support but after re-reading my fanfiction (How do you guys put up with all the typos in the past chapters I don't know...I found so many mistakes it was heartbreaking!), I choose people that are best suited to each other. Or so I think. Hope everyone agrees!!! I properly will write a sequel…. I love this story too much to give up and I just want to formally and informally thank all of my lovely reviewers and readers for all the support I have received. I really appreciate it and truly cannot describe in words the happiness I feel that people have followed this fanfiction all the way through! Hopefully (fingers crossed) I may see some of you again in my sequel which I intend on making even more crammed with love, humour and tears; too many Naruto characters have been unloved in this story (Poor Neji, Tenten, and Chouji!)! Until then, hope you enjoy the last chapter and share one last review with me!**_

**1111111111111**

Sumikoa stood on the balcony of her apartment staring out, her mind lost in her thoughts. The last few days that she had spent preparing the theatre for her final show, hanging with all her friends that she could now happily remember, and of course with her new –dare she say it- finance Gaara, had been blissful. The time had flown past amazingly quickly and now, she was left with the thoughts that it would soon be all changing. Soon everyone would be going their own separate ways, each for a short well deserved rest before they got back to taking the more traditional missions. She and Gaara would be travelling and just generally taking all the beautiful time in the world to understand everything that was needed to know of each other. They were only betrothed to each other in words after all; Sumikoa still even now that she could see how strong her love for Gaara was blossoming, refused to wear the thin silver band ring that was adjourned with a tiny emerald stone engagement ring on her finger. Instead, she showed her attachment to Gaara by wearing it on a chain around her neck.

"Why not on your finger?" Gaara had asked in his traditional blank tone, studying Sumikoa's face as she toyed with the ring that was around her neck on the chain. He had proposed one night quite simply; not being the romantic kind; it had simply taken place when she was taking her traditional late night walk. He had taken to following her on these nightly strolls, scared though he would never admit it directly, for her safety. But this time, rather than simply following her he had pulled her to one side, and down on one knee, had simply proposed. Sumikoa of course accepted but still would never wear the ring on her finger...

"Just in case you change your mind and decide that you don't love me in that way anymore." She always simply replied when asked why she refused to commit completely. "Plus, I'm a ninja, it might get dirty or damaged if I wear it on my hand." She added as an afterthought. Gaara would always sigh and reassure her that he would always love her and that she was being silly, but he also, seeing as Sumikoa had explained dutifully to him one day her reasons for finding it hard to trust other people, was more than happy to wait for her. In knew in his heart that eventually in her own sweet time they would marry and he therefore didn't mind how long that took. He knew that Sumikoa loved him completely; she had demonstrated that by trailing up a mountain cliff after him, and that after all was all that really mattered. Well, to him anyway.

**111111111111**

Sumikoa's eyes were glazed over; she was on the apartment balcony staring at the forest just out of Konoha's boundaries deep in thought. A single eagle flew majestically across the calm night sky calling softly to its mate before circling around the towering tree tops. The night sky was blank; the stars had not yet come out, but the moon shone fiercely down bathing her in a soft silver glow.

"Sumikoa." A soft voice breathed in her ear causing her to jump out of her thoughts and sink contently into the arms that had wrapped around her from behind. "Why not your traditional walk?" The voice questioned, tightening the comforting squeeze around her waist.

"This is our last night here Gaara. Tomorrow morning is my last show and then we leave. I..." Sumikoa trailed off, and for a while they just stood there listening to the night breeze as it whistled through the trees. "I wanted to spend it here with you, rather than off trailing around somewhere." She finished, fiddling with her ring-chain necklace absentmindedly. For some reason she was always nervous of Gaara's response; scared he would reject whatever she would say. This unnatural fear would of course, like most things, disappear with time. And besides, she needn't have worried, Gaara was, perhaps some may find surprisingly, very open-minded.

"If that's what you want." Gaara replied, gently kissing her pale neck causing her to shiver deliciously. For some reason her neck had always been oddly sensitive; a thing Gaara had quickly realised and enjoyed taking advantage of. "Are you ready for the show tomorrow?" He changed topic; interested despite himself in what Sumikoa had planned. She had been very busy the last week preparing for this finale and had not even shared her plans with Gaara.

"Ah." Sumikoa turned smiling cheekily and placing a finger on Gaara's soft lips. "You will have to wait, just as everyone else has. It's only fair." She giggled as Gaara attempted a un-Gaara like pout, which he didn't pull off to well. For some reason, they were whispering, perhaps because it was so quiet and most people had gone to sleep already. "Besides, not long to wait now, hey?" She asked, trying not to laugh at Gaara's pout as she was sure he would not appreciate it. He merely nodded in response as he led her back inside. Soon it would be morning and they should get some rest before their show early the next day.

**111111111111**

Waking and yawning heavily, Sumikoa turned to her side to see that Gaara had already left. She pulled the bed quilt around her tighter as a faint draft was coming through the door to the balcony that they had left open last night. Smiling slightly for she noticed a cup of tea was placed on the cabinet beside the bed, no doubt left by Gaara who knew that she was a complete zombie unless she got some morning caffeine into her bloodstream, she grabbed the still warm cup and took a tiny sip. Just breathing in the steamy tea fumes was making her feel better already. It was then that she noticed the little white note that had been placed under the cup.

_Gone out. Enjoy your morning Sumikoa. Will see you at the show. Gaara x_

It was a very simple message but like all the others, Sumikoa kept them and stuck them into her small black diary that she had taken to writing in once more.

_**August 2**__**nd 2007-08-02**_

_Last day before leaving with Gaara. Slightly nervous I guess, haven't led a show in ages. What if they all preferred Kakashi? Have to go for it though, I've never been one to just give up or lay down. It might be a bit crowded though, what with the amount of people that I've managed to get in. Heh, here goes nothing!_

**1111111111**

By the time Sumikoa had finished writing the short passage in her diary, her tea had gone cold. But she didn't care anymore; she had her adrenaline hyper performance rush and was all psyched up to get the show going! So, after changing into a new dress of hers (A very unique black French-maid styled dress, with lacy sleeves, black ribbon ties and a flowing skirt that ended just above her knees that she had treated herself to from the shop _'Shrinking Violet'_.) and tying the chain with the engagement ring around her neck and placing on a 'chakra enhancing' bracelet that she was rather fond of, she left for the theatre. She could sense all the weird stares she was getting for her choice of outfit, but she was used to this and it really didn't bother her. In fact, it gave her a strange buzz and made her even more excited. Finally reaching the back entrance to the stage, Sumikoa's hand lingered on the door knob, she felt a strange feeling of nostalgia as she realised that this would be the last ever time that she would do this. But she quickly shoved those thoughts away as entered the busy stage.

"I'm here!" She thought gleefully as she took in the movements of the stage crew as they hurried to fix the lighting and set the music for the show. Her gaze lingered on her guests (most of them were now her friends, with a few exceptions to the people that she hadn't really gotten to know properly yet, but she still took to calling them her 'guests'.), finally stopping on Sasuke and Sakura who were sat on a bench placed on the far left of the stage at the back. The curtain was down and everyone seemed to be getting into position. Sumikoa with a smile as she took in everyone's outfits and the stage setting was pleased; it was all going as she planned and everyone had contributed glamorously to her wishes. She went to stand centre stage in front of her 'decorated' microphone. The stand had been painted green, and the microphone red, with felt glittery rose petals stuck around it. From close up it looked like a tacky imitation of a rose, but from the distance in the audience it was beautiful, which was just as she had intended.

In actuality, the whole stage was designed to look like a garden, and the guests were dressed as if going to a very posh old-fashioned tea party.

Sasuke was sat on an oak wood bench at the back that had blue lilies entwined around it. They; he and Sakura, were wearing blue to match the pale colouring of the flowers. Sasuke found himself in a sky-blue waistcoat and black trousers which he had only agreed to wear under much pressure from Sakura. Sakura herself was sat upon his lap; she was the perfect picture of elegance. She was dressed in a plain pale blue dress that flowed out at the bottom. A long deep blue ribbon was tied around her waist showing off her very slender figure and her hair hung in light curls around her face. A single lily was placed in her manicured hands as she smiled nervously around; she wasn't used to wearing a dress. Sasuke hands were placed lightly on her hips possessively, keeping her in place on his lap. He was glaring rather despondently at the audience as if daring them to make an advance on his Sakura.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Sakura nervously whispered to Sasuke, fishing for a compliment. She kept giving jumpy glances; first to the green silk stage curtain that she knew would soon be lifted, and then back to Sasuke hoping for his approval.

"Yeah. Fine Sakura." Sasuke said in his dull no nonsense voice. He rewarded her with one quick sweeping glare then went back to staring around. Where as most girls would find this retort boarding on the line of insulting, Sakura was overjoyed at Sasuke's simple reply. Knowing Sasuke so well, Sakura could see even if others could not, that he was slightly nervous, she could see this from his darting looks around the stage.

"Aren't that girl and Gaara engaged now?" Sasuke indicted with his head towards Sumikoa and Sakura nodded.

"Yes she is. Wonder where Gaara is then?" Sakura voiced her thoughts out loud without realising it. Sasuke grunted in response, seemingly thinking deeply for a bit before his next retort.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmn?"

"What do you think about marriage?" Sasuke began. "And uh, you know. Children and stuff; rebuilding the Uchiha Clan...that kinda thing?"

Sakura felt her heart leap into her mouth as she contemplated Sasuke words. But she didn't make a big deal out of it as she knew that Sasuke would not approve, and Sumikoa would hate for her finale to go wrong…she was such a perfectionist that girl. No doubt she had the show down to the very last second. No, better wait until after the show to bring up this interesting matter with Sasuke.

Moving on to the centre of the stage and behind Sumikoa was a bubbling marble fountain that had taken some carrying to bring it in. A turtle stood in the centre balanced on a marble lily pad, and squirted a single torrent of water into the fountain base. Perched on the wall of this sat Naruto and Hinata. Their colour theme was pale purple (much to Naruto's dismay who wanted orange and found purple rather girly.) which suited Hinata's hair colouring perfectly. She herself had her hair tied back with a small purple amethyst studded clasp (A Hyuuga family hair loom that Neji had refused to wear so she was allowed to.) but left a few curled wisps to dangle elegantly around her face. A faint red blush was etched across her face as she wasn't used to sitting so close to Naruto. Sumikoa, in her observant way noticed this so had made them sit so that they were sat with their knees facing one another with their hands clasped neatly together instead of on top of one another like Sakura and Sasuke. Still; it was taking all of Naruto's willpower not to move; he was not used to sitting so still all the time and all of Hinata's not to squeal in excitement and nerves.

"What's taking Sumikoa-sama so long?! I want this show to start all ready! I want to go on our-" Naruto started, fidgeting restlessly and Hinata had to clasp tightly on to his hands to stop him from getting up.

"Don't say anything Naruto-chan" Hinata interrupted him nervously, scared that anyone would hear his comments. Naruto regarded her curiously, but then realised why she was getting so stressed, he had forgotten that Sumikoa-sama had wanted to keep the details of the show very hush. Each 'couple' had only been told what Sumikoa had planned for them; no one knew about anyone else. Rumour had it that not even Gaara knew what Sumikoa had in store.

"Ok." Naruto whispered softly to Hinata as he gripped her hand tighter. It was only recently that he discovered he had feelings for this quiet little kunoinchi. Before he had been completely obsessed with Sakura but after realising that the butterfly feelings he got in his stomach when Hinata went on dates was more than just a protective feeling…it was jealousy, Naruto completely forgot about his old team mate. That wasn't to say he still didn't have slight feelings for Sakura…they were just more suppressed and focussed on Hinata instead. Still, it would be a long time yet before they both advanced on this new feeling of Naruto's. No, they were just paired together because Sumikoa had demanded it. Naruto waved to Kiba was a bit further on towards his left.

1111111111111111

Kiba smiled and waved back to Naruto, almost knocking VaporStar out who was perched on his knee.

"Careful Kiba!" VaporStar squealed as she struggled to regain her balance. They were both sat on a single pale green swing. Wrapped around the metal bars of the swing were long slender vines that twirled up to the top. VaporStar hurriedly smoothed down her stunningly bright green dress worried that Sumikoa would get annoyed at the creases on it. She then focussed on brushing down Kiba's mint green suit but he pushed her hands away.

"Heh, don't do that Vap!" Kiba complained, using his new pet nickname for her. He wasn't used to being in a suit and was not particularly enjoying it. Never the less, he allowed Vap to sort out his appearance, and took to staring at the two dogs that were placed either side of the swing. Gin and Akamaru (Gin with a green bow in her fur and Akamaru who refused to wear a bow, wearing a green collar.) were sitting hunched on their back legs like identical statues. Occasionally they would bark if anyone got near their owners which amused both VaporStar and Kiba immensely. In fact, VaporStar was very flattered; most of the couples were placed around a centre stage table. Only them two, Naruto with Hinata, and Sasuke with Sakura were placed around the back end with special stage props.

"I wonder why we got selected to sit in the star spots?" Vap asked Kiba, as Kiba swung them back and forth on the swing with her on his lap.

"Because we're the hottest here of course!" Kiba chuckled as Vap blushed.

"Ssh, Sumikoa might hear! We're meant to be absolutely quiet!!" Vap giggled back in reply, hushing Kiba.

**11111111111111**

Sumikoa wasn't to notice though; she was busy checking that the whole stage was in order.

"Swing far back right; check. Fountain back middle; check. Bench far left; check. Table centre middle; check. Microphone front middle; check. Everyone colour co-ordinated; check! Ready to go!" Sumikoa ticked her check list before indicating for the stage helpers to lift the curtain. She smiled nervously as the audience's attention focussed on her as the curtain was finally removed. At first all was silence as the audience stared in wonder at the beautiful layout of the stage. A faint trace of classical music could be heard, and little white butterflies that Shino had collected fluttered around the stage, sometimes lighting on the little potted plants that were placed strategically around.

On the white laced covered table behind Sumikoa sat the other shinobi dressed in either pale yellows (if they were male) or warm red (if they were females.). They all smiled nervously at the audience hoping that for Sumikoa's sake it would go well. There sat; Neji with Tenten and Lee with Akio.

Once the audience had taken this all into account, they erupted in whoops, cheers and claps, excited to see what Sumikoa had in store with this weirdly designed tea party creation.

**1111111111111**

_**Author's Notes: Ok, this is the last chapter but seeing as it is so long, I've decided to split it into two parts. So this is last chapter part one. Sorry for the mass of boring stage details; I just wanted you guys to imagine it well. Woot. Next part is a lot of action so forgive me for the lack of action here. Thanks. Oh, and I do realise that I have missed some pairings out such as KakashiXIruka (who are too busy to come to the show.), Itachi (whoSumikoa refused to invite) who has stolen Minami away, and Shino who after collecting forty butterflies refused to take part.**_


	34. Tons of surprises!

**Author's Notes: Heehee, you voted GaaraXSumikoa so here we go; the last chapter starring them. Wow I'm going to enjoy writing this! Ah, and just so you don't get confused; please note that even though I updated a lot quicker; each show (so each date) was performed twice a month. So the shows have been going on for about a year. It makes more sense; otherwise why would everyone suddenly become a lovey-dovey item in a couple of weeks? Hope that is ok. **

**Ps; You may notice but I actually took some of your review comments and put them into speech!! Akio...look out for it!! Heehee; makes it more authentic because you have actually said it! **

**111111111111111**

Sumikoa held her hands up indicating that the audience should now be quiet and when all was finally hushed she stepped up to her microphone.

"Welcome all and thank you so much for being here today! If you look under your seats you should be able to find some complimentary candies that you may choose to eat during this show though I do ask if you could please place any rubbish in the bins provided." Sumikoa spoke clearly, hiding her nerves well. Behind her all of the couples sat obediently silent awaiting their cue to start their individual performances.

"As you can see I have brought together all of the couples for a one last massive date frenzy! I hope you enjoy the show and their dates!" Sumikoa gleamed as the audience listened to her entranced. She nodded slightly; a swift movement of her head that was barely detectable but the stage crew recognised this as their signal. Immediately, the theatre's lighting dimmed, and little fairy lights on the stage turned on. The fountain started glinting a soft blue as did the little flower pots. All in all, it was breathtakingly beautiful. Suddenly a single white light gleamed down on Sakura and Sasuke; everyone else was in darkness so all attention immediately focussed on them. Sakura smiled nervously and Sasuke positively glowered. All guests had been issued with a microphone that was attached neatly hidden into their clothes so when Sakura spoke next, every one could hear her perfectly well. At first her voice shook with nerves but as she got used to the audience staring at her she spoke naturally.

"As selected by our host Sumikoa-sama, Sasuke and I are going on one last beautiful date for your viewing pleasure. After much, um, debate, we have selected a spot up in the mountains. We hope that you approve and tune in to us! You can select us by watching screen one!" Sakura calmly spoke as she delicately led Sasuke to the capsule that would whiz them off for the last time to their destination. The first out of the three televisions that had been placed above the stage flickered slightly then settled on a picture of Sasuke and Sakura holding hands in front of a mountain cliff face.

Next was Naruto and Hinata's turn; Naruto choose to spoke for her seeing as she was struggling enough as it was with just holding his hand.

"Tune in to us at screen two; it will be so much more interesting than boring Sasuke! We're going somewhere exciting too!" Naruto boasted as he half dragged Hinata into the capsule. Shortly afterwards they appeared on screen two; it seemed as if they were on a rather large holiday yacht.

"I'm sure you'll check us out on screen three!" Vap and Kiba said simultaneously as they stepped hugging into the capsule; their dogs following closely behind. They, like the other couples before them appeared on the television; screen three this time, it what looked like an empty field with a hot air balloon just visible in the background.

"So that's them all off!" Sumikoa said gleefully into the microphone; she had been worried that the capsule would overload when used three times in a row but it seemed ok still. "You can choose which date you want to follow by looking at either screen one, two or three!" Sumikoa pointed to each of the screens in turn. "Or, if that doesn't interest you, then you can always join in with us", Sumikoa indicated the table behind her and Lee waved cheerfully at the audience. Akio merely gleamed; she had her arm hooked around his and was leaning on his shoulder blissfully happy.

"Or-" A strong masculine voice sounded from backstage, and Sumikoa felt a delicious shiver travel down her spine.

_Who would dare to interrupt my show?_

Sumikoa thought, staring blankly off stage trying to catch a glimpse of the person behind the voice.

"Or, you could watch this." And the speaker stepped on to the stage. Sumikoa gasped, her hands to her mouth as Gaara walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. He didn't seem to be scared or even slightly nervous that the audience were watching his every move, or that Lee had nudged Akio claiming in a rather loud whisper that "Sumikoa hasn't planned this! I bet Gaara has something daringly youthful planned!".

Neji shook his head, everyone around the table minus Lee and Akio knew what Gaara had planned because of course he had pre-warned them. But Gaara seemed to have missed out telling either Lee or Akio; not to be mean but because he was worried that they would accidentally let slip his intentions. And above all, Gaara wanted this to be a surprise; he smiled mentally at the shock etched clearly on Sumikoa's face.

_And such a beautiful face. With so much passion, and sorrow etched in her eyes. Breath-takingly gorgeous to me. _

Gaara thought to himself as he strolled towards her, stopping finally a few paces away. Sumikoa frowned; torn between feeling annoyed that her last ever show was not going according to her plan and feeling a rush of love for her darling Gaara. But, if there was one thing that Sumikoa could not do, it was 'go with the flow', she liked to have things planned out before hand and so this had completely stumped her. Her mouth gaping open slightly she stared at Gaara, barely taking in that he was wearing a black suit with a silk white tie.

"Sumikoa-" Gaara suddenly fell onto one knee causing Sumikoa to gulp nervously. She stole a glance at the screens; at least that was going according to plan, everyone was still on there dates. But wait- they weren't! All the screens were blank. A flicker of colour towards the back of the stage brought a grinning waving Naruto to her attention.

_What the- why the hell are they are back?!_

Sumikoa was confused and surprised; not a nice combination for her. Were they all in on something that she didn't know about?

_At least the audience doesn't seem to mind._

Sumikoa flickered her eyes over to the crowd who were watching rapturously. She wasn't to know it but Tsunade had handed out flyers to everyone telling them that the show was to be a fake and Sumikoa was to be tricked. This was Tsunade's idea of a present; thanking Sumikoa for hosting all of the shows. But poor Sumikoa - it seemed like everyone knew what Gaara had planned apart from Lee, Akio and of course, herself. She noticed Vap give a little nod of encouragement so she finally turned back to Gaara who was still waiting on one knee.

In his hand was a small round box. Sumikoa's eyes immediately drew to it as he began to open it slowly.

"Sumikoa; this is hard for me. I'm not very good with words, or actions, as I'm sure you know by now." Gaara struggled for the right words to express how he felt. "You've been performing this show for other a year now, which is how long I have known you for." Gaara ruffled his vibrant red hair nervously with his free hand as he regarded Sumikoa's still shocked face as she drank in every one of his words.

"Even when I first met you I felt something. But I didn't know what that was. I watched you being happy performing, I've seen you sad and I've seen you hangover. I saw you when you eyed up other guys;" Gaara continued and Sumikoa blushed at this last statement, her eyes flickering momentarily to Neji. She remembered her entry in her diary that Gaara had read about calling Neji's ass hot. She hoped to God that Neji didn't know this. ", and I've read about you, uh, feelings towards me in your diary."

Neji raised an eyebrow questionably at her glance but she was pleased to see that he had no idea what Gaara was on about, so she turned back to Gaara nervously.

"I've felt fear when you fought Itachi; I never told you that seeing as I left almost straight after your fight. And you never knew that I watched over you when you slept in the hospital bed and how beautiful I thought you were despite all the cuts and bruises Itachi had inflicted on you." Gaara paused for breath, trying his best to keep Sumikoa's eye though he was now scared that he would see rejection reflected in her irises. But instead he saw only her nervousness and a warm accepting look that gave him the strength to continue. That and Akio suddenly shouting out;

"Please hurry! Youth, love and Gaara-Sumikoa forever!"

(A/N: Heehee, there you go, that was actually a review if you go look!!)

Lee joined in with a strange whooping sound that was meant to be encouragement. Kiba laughed as Vap attempted to shush them.

"You know; all this talk of love is making me see you in a different light, Vap!" Kiba whispered at Vap. "Is this a bad time to tell you that I love you too?" Kiba squeezed Vap's hand, laughing at her shocked expression that rivalled that of Sumikoa's as of that moment.

"I love you too, but shush Kiba!! Don't ruin their moment!" Vap whispered back pretending to be angry but deep down she was feeling a spur of girly happiness and it took all of her will power not to hug Kiba. She tried to ignore this feeling and turned back to watch Sumikoa and Gaara.

"I've never been entirely sure what love is. All my life I've been, ah, abused and have only experienced losing love. And Sumikoa; I know that you are scared of losing love, but I am too- I'm scared of not waking up and seeing you beside me, of not stalking you on your late night walks, of not hugging you when you least expect it!" Gaara was speaking straight from the heart in a way that he had never done before. It scared him these feelings that were erupting inside of him; he wasn't used to them, but he strove on for Sumikoa's sake.

Opening the box he was holding, a delicate silver ring glinted. In the band of it was a small diamond, then an emerald, followed by another diamond. "Sumikoa;" Gaara's voice was beginning to break so he decided that now would be the time. "I know I have already proposed to you, but I want you to wear the ring now and I want to get married! So, will you be my wife?" He held out the ring nervously, wondering why Sumikoa was crying. Silent tears were running down her face as she stared at Gaara, and he felt a sharp pang in his heart as for one second he thought that Sumikoa was going to refuse. This thought was quickly eliminated as Sumikoa suddenly lunged herself into Gaara's arms; the ring lay forgotten. She cried happily into his shoulder, embarrassed to be so emotional but she couldn't help it.

"Gaara-kun!" Sumikoa's voice was shaky and at first she was at a loss of words. "Of course I will be your wife! I would do anything for you! I'm sorry that I took so long to realise and" Sumikoa leant back from him, also now on her knees. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve; her traditional fierce glint back in her eyes. Holding out her hand, she watched as Gaara placed the ring gently on to her finger. It was then that the audience and guests cheered (Minus the Gaara fan girls who merely glared. Akamaru and Gin soon scared them away with threatening barks. Vap patted Gin on the head proudly.), but Sumikoa neither heard nor saw any of this; she was too wrapped up in hugging Gaara. Gaara eventually managed to pry himself away from Sumikoa who seemed intent on being stuck to him. He didn't mind the clinginess seeing as he never had so much attention before but he had something else to say.

"Uh, I'm sorry Sumikoa, but that isn't all that I have planned for you." Gaara said and the audience hushed. At the word 'planned' Sumikoa remembered that she was meant to be hosting a show, but he was quick to reassure her that the 'show' no longer mattered. Gaara nodded to a stage crew member who was standing backstage and the lights went back on. "Please come with me." Gaara used Sumikoa's microphone to speak to everyone at once, and wordlessly as one they all left the theatre.

Sumikoa stopped in the doorway, holding up the people behind her. She wasn't sure how many more surprises she could take. Outside in the courtyard a transformation had taken place. She could see Tsunade usher the audience on to white benches that were placed in rows and decorated with white lilies. Little pink butterflies fluttered around a canopy that had lush green vines trailing around it. Rose petals were scattered up the inner pathway between the benches. And at the front of all of this stood a man; a man that made Sumikoa's heart stop. She gripped Gaara's arm tightly causing him to look down at her questionably.

"Oh my. Is that who I think it is? A vicar? I...Gaara!" Sumikoa struggled to speak and she gulped as Ino with Shikamaru in tow suddenly appeared before her.

"There you are!" Ino gleamed as she grabbed Sumikoa and led her off. Shikamaru stared after her wistfully.

"She better not get any ideas about marriage after watching you and Sumikoa tie the knot. How troublesome this all is. Did you pull it off by the way; did she realise? I bet she didn't even notice that me and Ino were gone preparing all this for her. Do you know how long it took? And Ino being a perfectionist too!" Shikamaru moaned, talking more to himself than Gaara.

Gaara nodded companionably; he would have to get used to Sumikoa's friends and he might as well start at the wedding. It was the least he could do. "I appreciate all you've done, Shikamaru." Gaara said as he walked towards the vicar, Shikamaru beside him. "She didn't realise." He added as an afterthought. He stopped to fill out some paper forms for the vicar while Shikamaru stared around.

"Uh-oh, no offence Gaara, but I better go. Your sister doesn't seem to like me after I got hitched to Ino." Shikamaru glumly said, and Gaara recalled the olden days when Shikamaru had dated his sister. It hadn't lasted; Temeri had been a bit too domineering for Shikamaru. Not that Ino was any better really.

"Ah, where did that little freak go?!" Temeri in a long straight blue dress regarded the courtyard. "Never mind. Congratulations, Gaara!" She said, patting Gaara on the shoulder.

"Yeah, who would think that you would be the first of us to get hitched!?" Kankurou, in a similar black suit to his brother added rather jealously. "Have you told her yet?" He whispered to Gaara and Gaara shook his head.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her that I've just been elected as the KazeKage. I don't think she could take anymore surprises." Gaara replied and Temeri looked shocked.

"You have to tell her Gaara! She may not want to be a KazeKage wife…it's a lot of work you know!" She exclaimed and Kankurou slapped her on the back shutting her up.

"Don't worry about it, Tem!" He used his favourite pet nickname for her causing her to frown. "I'm sure she won't mind! Hell, who wouldn't? She'll be like royalty; rich!" And he led her away.

Gaara smiled; he was certain that Sumikoa wouldn't care. And besides; he was happy that she was marrying him as a nobody and not as a KazeKage…he knew that was why a lot of his fans liked him. Who wouldn't want to marry a rich influential Kage, after all?

**111111111111111**

Meanwhile, all the girls were with Sumikoa helping her put on her wedding dress.

"I picked it you know." Ino said conversationally to Sumikoa. "I went shopping with Shikamaru on Tsunade's orders. We're just about the same size so it should fit."

Sumikoa was barely listening to Ino; actually she was rather surprised that Ino was now with Shikamaru. She remembered the time when Ino was crying over Sasuke getting with Sakura; it seemed that she had gotten over that fairly quickly. But then again; Sumikoa hadn't been around for a long time; it must have happened when Kakashi was looking after the show and see had been trying to find Gaara. Now look how that had turned out! She couldn't believe it!

Busy in her thoughts, she was standing in her white lacy underwear allowing the other girls to pull the wedding dress over her head and tie it up. Normally it would be totally degrading not to mention embarrassing, allowing other people to see her in her underwear, but she was so shocked by all the recent events that she found that she didn't care in the slightest. Sakura and Ino being medics weren't fazed at all. Hinata was still trying to get over the fact that a few minutes ago; Naruto overcome with all the love in the air, had asked her to be her girlfriend which she of course accepted. Akio was bubbling because Lee had suggested that they spend the next week in a cabin rented out in a beautiful forest and train together; she was ecstatic over this and couldn't wait. Sakura and Sasuke had been planning out their future carefully together; Sasuke not willing to jump into things and Sakura careful not to be too eager. Perhaps the most surprising though was just mere moments ago; Kiba had proposed to Vap with much prompting from Akamaru and Gin. Vap being fairly young had said she would be betrothed to him and wait until they were older; she was intending now on applying to work in Konoha so they could be together. So no one really cared that Sumikoa was in her underwear; all had bigger things to think about.

"I can't breathe!" Sumikoa gasped as Sakura pulled the corset styled top of the wedding dress too tight.

"Sorry!" Sakura giggled as she loosened it a bit, and tied the lace strings at the back.

They all stopped to stare at Sumikoa in the full length mirror.

"Wow." Vap suddenly said, hugging Sumikoa who stared shocked at the younger girl "I always knew that you two would get married! Don't you remember me saying so?" Vap squealed as Sumikoa smiled silently and nodded, her eyes misting over with tears of happiness. She hugged the younger girl back.

**111111111111111**

Sumikoa noted that Ino had done well; the dress wasn't Ino's usual fairy tale style dress that she would have gone for but something that Sumikoa would like. It must have been hard for her to have selected something that she thought Sumikoa would like. And she did; like it that is.

It featured a white corset at the top with little diamonds studded here and there so it glinted when she moved. At the bottom the skirt flowed out around her legs clinging slightly to her hips to show of her gentle curves. A long train with emeralds (Sumikoa's favourite gemstone) threaded into it, trailed behind her. Suddenly Sumikoa's eyes glinted and she snapped out of her trance and into her traditional rather bossy role. Allowing Ino to chuck the silk veil over her face so it covered her, and Sakura to gently brush her hair into a bun with a few soft wisps falling around her face, Sumikoa began listing her orders.

"Right, seeing as my friends from my village aren't here, and you guys mean a lot to me, I want you to carry my train for me, if you don't mind?" Sumikoa stopped to bend as Hinata placed a circlet of silver around her head. Emeralds and diamonds were again studded into this. Everyone agreed happily to Sumikoa's orders, flattered to be considered as friends close enough to do this for her. A thought suddenly hit Sumikoa.

"How was this all paid for?" She asked, and everyone looked slightly sheepish; all avoiding her eyes. Apart from Ino who didn't know that Sumikoa didn't know.

"Don't you know? Gaara is the KazeKage…he paid for all this!! Aren't you lucky? I only wish that Shikamaru was this rich; then I would marry him straight away!!" Ino sighed dreamily imaging what she would do if she was rich. Sumikoa was shocked for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

"What?!" She shouted as Sakura scolded Ino for telling her. "That's stupid; why didn't he tell me? I don't care if he is the KazeKage or, or the King of the world!" Sumikoa finished rather lamely, as fiercely she gathered together her dress and made for the door. "Come on! I want to go marry Gaara now!" She shouted as she went for the door. Behind her everyone giggled nervously; Sumikoa was rather scary when she was in a stubborn mood, but they abided and followed her out, grabbing her train.

A soft cough broke Sumikoa's rampage as she stepped outside. In front of her stood two girls, a boy, a man and a woman.

"You!!!" Sumikoa squealed and attempted to run towards them but realised that she couldn't what with her dress and five girls holding her train behind her. "I missed you all!" Sumikoa cried as she stopped trying to run forward and held out her hands instead.

"Us too! And congratulations!" Louise; her best friend from her old village hidden in the mist, hugged her back. Kerri, another close friend of hers leant forward hugging her too.

"Me, Louise and your brother," Kerri stepped aside so Sumikoa could see that Steve; her younger ninja sibling was there too. "Are going to chuck lilies in front of you as we walk down the aisle!!" Kerri smiling held up a woven basket containing a pile of lilies.

"And we are going to give you away." Sumikoa's father said gravely. She suspected that he was trying not to cry, especially seeing that her mum was already in tears. Sumikoa gulped trying not to cry herself. She had a fleeting realisation that Gaara must have planned this for some time; after all, the village hidden in the mist was far away from Konoha; the village hidden in the leaves, it must have taken some organising to get them all here.

**11111111111**

"Oh Gaara." Sumikoa sighed happily as she hooked arms with her parents and followed her flower throwing friends and sibling towards the top of the courtyard where Gaara, the KazeKage was waiting. She smiled, suddenly very shy. She caught the eye of the 'gang'; Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and the sand siblings. The guys wolf - whistled at their other halves; Sumikoa then noticed that all of her train holding girls were wearing beautiful pale pink dresses with a single diamond necklace around their necks. She worried that Gaara had spent perhaps too much on their wedding. What if she had said no? But no, that was a stupid thought, she would have never said no, she wondered if Gaara had realised that. She focussed on her brother as she walked pondering what her parents had to do to get her teenager sibling into a suit. She laughed happily upon catching Gaara's eye who was waiting for her further up near the vicar. Kakashi, for some reason the best man stood next to him.

She stopped laughing, but smiled at him, trying her hardest not to cry with happiness because she knew that Ino would kill her for smudging her make up that she had hurriedly put on her.

Finally she reached the place in front of the vicar next to Gaara. Her mother kissed her on the cheek before sitting down, and her father patted her fondly on the arm. Her friends and sibling smiled encouragingly at her before also taking their seats. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her grandparents were even there also; as were her aunts, uncles and cousins. But Sumikoa at that moment in time didn't care for anyone but Gaara; she mentally blocked everyone else out. She reached out and grabbed his hand as they turned to the vicar.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the bringing together of two young lovers. Gaara; the young seventeen year old." The vicar gestured to Gaara who was staring firmly ahead. Sumikoa wondered if he was worried about getting their vows wrong; she was! She stopped staring at Gaara and turned back to listen to the vicar.

"Being a KazeKage he has the right to decide when he gets married despite being under age." The vicar continued his lecture and Sumikoa noticed that Gaara looked slightly nervous when he mentioned that he was the KazeKage, and grasped Sumikoa's hand tightly almost as if he was stopping her from moving away. She gripped it back showing that she was not going anywhere. Gaara gave her a small appreciative smile.

"And this young girl; Sumikoa. Lawful name; Jade." The vicar continued; some of her friends were surprised upon realising that she had been using a fake name all this time, but Sumikoa or 'Jade' had only done it on demands of her Kage who liked his ninjas to keep their true identities low. The village hidden in the mist was a very secretive place; it wasn't just shrouded in a layer of mist for nothing after all. Actually, she suspected the only reason that her Kage hadn't forbid this marriage was because it would make a much needed tie between the two villages.

"Is eighteen years of age," The vicar continued ignoring everyone's surprised looks. Gaara's face was as blank as always which went to show that Sumikoa had already told him her real name. "And so can make her own legal decisions on whether she will be lawfully wedded here today." The vicar who was wearing a white sash and a black suit gestured them to come forward which they did. He held out a bible for them to touch which they did; Sumikoa longer than Gaara seeing as she was religious and he was more undecided on his beliefs.

"We are gathered here today to see the joining together of these two people. If anyone has any reason for them not getting married, please step forward now or forever hold your peace." The vicar said pausing, and Sumikoa who could see Naruto fidgeting and held down by Hinata was worried that he wanted to try a practical joke. But thankfully the vicar re-began his speech without anyone objecting; "So, anything you want to say Gaara, Sumikoa?" The vicar asked before starting the vows.

"Let me speak, Gaara. You've said enough today and me not at all." Sumikoa held up her hand when Gaara looked as if he was about to say anything. He obediently went quiet.

"Looks like Jade here is the more dominant one, who would have thought it, hey Tem?" Kankurou laughing nudged his sister next to him who shushed him.

"I want to hear what she says Kankurou, so shut up" Temeri thought though she secretly agreed with him.

"This past year we have spent a lot of time together Gaara and it looks like after this we are going to be spending even more time together! A whole lifetime in fact." Sumikoa choose her words carefully, suddenly very shy at all the attention. "And I just wanted to say that I've always been drawn to you. Even when I first wrote in my diary about you and was struggling with my host duties and new found feelings." Sumikoa continued.

**1111111111111**

"Hey, I'm never in your diary!" Ino whispered angrily to Shikamaru.

"Hey, what; you've read my diary?!" Shikamaru exclaimed back but they in turn were both shushed by Kiba and Vap.

**11111111111111**

"But upon losing my memory I realised something." Sumikoa stared at Gaara with big round glinting eyes. "I realised that I could forget my whole life, but I can never forget you. You were the one thing that I remembered Gaara-kun. And even though I'm scared of what our future's hold, I'm ready to go out and face it; if it is with you." Sumikoa finished and everyone clapped. She nodded for the vicar to continue and whispered 'yes' when it was her turn to answer his questions. Gaara sounded out a more defiant 'yes' but then he had always been braver than Sumikoa. They gently placed the golden banded rings on each other's wedding fingers.

"Oh no," Sumikoa whispered to Gaara. "This is the part I hate; it's so embarrassing, in front of everyone!" Sumikoa was blushing bright red as the vicar announced;

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Gaara leant forward, picking up her silken veil and placing it away over her tiara. He regarded his new wife's face fondly for a second before whispering back;

"Really, Jade? That's a shame because this is my favourite part!" Gaara said smiling slightly, causing Sumikoa to grin back nervously; she liked it when he called her by her real name. Suddenly, in a very un-Gaara like impulsive way that quite shocked the audience; he pulled Sumikoa towards him in a tight embrace, his arms around her waist so that she could not move back. Grinning quite evilly (**A/N: Give Gaara a break, he doesn't often smile so it will come across as evil as he gets used to smiling**.), Gaara moved closer brushing his lips hungrily across that of Sumikoa's who responded just as eagerly. Shocking the audience and making Sumikoa blush as she realised that her parents were watching, Gaara thrust his tongue into Sumikoa's mouth.

**1111111111111**

"Woah! I take what I said earlier back!" Kankurou whispered to Temeri who couldn't move her eyes away from the newlyweds.

"Yeah," She whispered back. "Gaara is definitely the more dominant one. You know, I've realised something."

"What's that?" Kankurou turned to her, curiously and Temeri grinned widely.

"Gaara is younger than she is. He's her toy boy!" She laughed, and Kankurou joined in, earning quite a few disapproving stars from the older members of the audience.

**1111111111111**

Gaara finally broke the kiss, releasing Sumikoa who was giggling and blushing, slightly embarrassed but proud all the same. Holding hands they walked down the now lily covered pathway.

"Oops, almost forgot!!!" Sumikoa stopped when reaching the end of the pathway, closed her eyes and chucked the bouquet that she had been holding (in her distracted state she hadn't even noticed that she had been given them by Ino!) of snowdrops and red berries (A weird combination but she loved them.). The bouquet twirled enticing in the air in a wide arc surprising Sumikoa who wasn't very good at throwing things, let along throwing something backwards. Girls screamed pushing people out of their way in attempt to grab hold of it. But it was the girl who wasn't paying attention who caught it.

**1111111111111**

"I had to go through your diary Shikamaru!! I _**needed **_to know what you and Temeri did!! I mean, I wanted to be your first!" Ino complained, gesturing with her hands. She always did this when she got angry, something that Shikamaru normally found adorable. Right now he was more bothered by the scene she was making and the fact that she had read his diary!

"You could have asked me! This is so troublesome, Ino! And besides; it wasn't your first time either!" Shikamaru argued back, already bored of their debate.

"That is beside the point! It's different for girls! And besides, you would have just said it's 'too troublesome' if I asked! And oh-" Ino stopped mid speech as the bouquet of flowers landed in her arms. The girls around her sulked disappointed that they hadn't caught it.

"Noo" Shikamaru gasped as Ino's face lit up.

"This is a sign from above!" Ino exclaimed as she hadn't noticed that Sumikoa had thrown the bouquet and was now getting into a carriage that was led by one pure black and one pure white horse. "We're going to get married Shikamaru!" She squealed, jumping into his arms, the argument already forgotten.

"How troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said, but oddly enough he didn't argue with Ino's suggestion which made her gleam even more.

**11111111111111**

Inside the carriage, Sumikoa was glowing. She had never been happier in her life. She did wonder where they were heading as the carriage left the gates of Konoha and Tsunade handed her a letter of recommendation stating that she was free to join the Sand Village. (It also had the crest of her old village hidden in the mist on it showing that her Kage approved too.). But she found that overall, she really didn't care, no Kages after all could keep her away from her new husband!

Snuggling up to Gaara who had an arm around her shoulder, Sumikoa smiled. This was truly life and it was only just beginning. She did wonder momentarily what would happen to Ino and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura and Kiba and Vap, who all seemed to have marriages looming for their future. She also thought about Akio and Lee and if they would enjoy their holiday, of Kakashi and Iruka and if they were an item yet, of Hinata and Naruto and if they would ever think of wedding bells too. Then she thought with a little giggle, what a miniature Gaara or Sumikoa would look like.

"What are you laughing at, wife of mine?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Can you imagine a miniature you, Gaara-kun?" Sumikoa giggled and Gaara looked momentarily confused. Did she want him to be shorter or something? And then he got it. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this; he was only seventeen after all.

"Uh. Maybe that won't be for quite a while yet?" He asked hopefully though Sumikoa's evil smile suggested otherwise. Gaara blushed, ruffling his hair nervously and Sumikoa laughed.

"I'm only joking, Gaara-kun. Though I have to say, more of you wouldn't be a bad thing." Sumikoa settled back to lying with her head on his chest dreamily.

"I can just clone myself." Gaara suggested and Sumikoa nodded thoughtfully.

"Where exactly are we going for our honeymoon?" Sumikoa suddenly asked excited. Gaara smiled down at her peaceful form.

"Ah, you'll have to wait." He said.

And besides, that is entirely another story anyway.

**11111111111111**

**Author's Notes: Yeah! Longest ever! Sorry about that! But it's over!! Did you like it?? I got a bit carried away, sorry! I plan on doing my own secret sequel with all the couples listed and stuff. If the people reading don't like the idea of their OC written about as if older and married, please let me know so I don't do it! And if you want to read it, I will post it up sometime so look out for it! Wow, I felt for a second that I was really married to Gaara, and I can't stop smiling now! Oops. Reality just kicked in. No Gaara. Aww. Please review!!! **


	35. A final word from the authoress

Author's notes:

This isn't actually a chapter – just wanted all to know that I have a sequal out now called 'Romance in Suna' and am hoping that some will want to read it. It features the same pairings that I have ended with here – but they are subject to change. Also, the Akatsuki are being introduced later on in the fanfiction! There won't be the same date system as in this fanfiction but there will be a new system…I won't ruin the surprise (plus, I'm not entirely sure how it's going to work yet!) but please check it out!!

Thanks for reading my work – I really appreciate it!

Sumikoa

_Jade._


	36. Time for more dates!

Dear Old Readers,

I have now started a forum based on this fanfic. Basically… you can send your Oc on a date with a Naruto character. So all the people who missed out on a date for this fanfic, and still wanna give it a go… please check out my little forum. It's very small atm but I hope over time it will grow! Please don't be scared to post on it!


End file.
